That Certain Someone
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Jasper is the new kid. Alice is the girl who doesn't socialize much. Will he get through to her in time to save her from her twisted past? All Human. Rated T. Previously: 'Alice and Jasper' by MayMarieK
1. 1 First Day

**HI FELLOW AUTHORS AND/OR READERS!!! IT IS I, MayMarieK AGAIN, WITH YET ANOTHER ALICExJASPER FIC! THIS ONE WILL BE IN ALL JASPER'S POV BECAUSE WHO DOESN'T LOVE JASPER??? ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

My first day of school at Forks High School. Great. Its February, the middle of the second semester. And I'm a senior. It sucks. I had just moved to Forks from Texas two days ago and my grandparents (who I came to live with) are already making me go to school.

I stared into the mirror and touched one of the many scars on my face.

"Jasper Whitlock!" my grandma yelled. "Get down here and eat your breakfast! You have school today!"

I sighed and went downstairs. "Grandma, do I _have_ to go? Can't it wait a week. I just got here. Please?" I begged.

She sighed and I thought she was giving in. "Nope, sorry. You gotta go." she said, smiling.

I huffed and grabbed a muffin off the table. I went out to my beloved truck.

I really didn't want to go to school. I picked one of my favorite CDs and turned it up as loud as it would go.

I really wasn't that hard to find Forks High. When I got there, I went to the front to get my schedule and parking space.

I drove around the parking lot, for about ten minutes until I finally found my spot. It was right next to a shiny, yellow Porsche. Hm... Rich girl.

Making my way to the building, I tried to tune out the giggles and whispers I heard directed at me. I rolled my eyes and continued on towards my first block class, Art.

I walked in a little late and went up to the teacher. "And you are?" he asked, uninterested.

"Uhm, I'm Jasper Whitlock, sir." I said, quietly.

He looked at me. "I am Mr. Stanley. Would you please introduce yourself to the class Mr. Whitlock?"

I turned to face them, a small smile on my face. I looked around, not shy at all. I noticed a girl in the back concentrating hard on her drawing. She didn't look up at me like everyone else did.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm eighteen and a senior here. I just moved here to live with my grandparents from Texas. Pleased to meet'cha." I told everyone. I heard some of the girls giggle at my accent.

Something told me that I was going to be a pretty popular guy.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock. Please go take a seat next to Miss Brandon in the back." Mr. Stanley said. This was followed by a series of groans. I even heard one girl whisper to her friend "Why that freak? It's not fair that she gets to sit by Mr. Hot Guy."

"Miss Brandon" was the girl that I first noticed when I walked in. She still didn't look up when Mr. Stanley said her name, but I did see her stiffen ever so slightly.

She had black spiky hair and I could tell she was tiny even though she was sitting hunched over her drawing. I couldn't see her face.

I sat down and held my hand out. "Hello there. I'm Jasper. You are?"

She still didn't look up, but she did shake my hand and whisper "Alice" so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Well hey Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you." I chuckled. She nodded and continued drawing. I began my work. I was horrible at drawing.

I peeked at Alice's work. I might not be very good, but she, she was an artist. She was amazing. I stared at the three Japanese Anime girls on the page.

One was short and had spiky black hair, another was just a little taller with long brown hair and the last was tall with curly blonde hair. I knew right away that the first on had to be her and the other two were probably her friends.

"You're very talented Miss Alice." I complemented.

She just nodded and shrugged, still not looking up. Checking her watch she began to pack her supplies.

"Is it time to go?" I asked, confused.

Again, she nodded without looking up. She stood and walked to the door keeping an eye on her watch. The second she reached the door, the bell rang. I couldn't see her whole face, but when she opened the door, I think I saw a slight smile as though she was proud of her timing.

She baffled me. She didn't speak, didn't look up, and had amazing timing. It was so strange.

I sighed and went to my next class, American History. I was really looking forward to this class because I've always been interested in American History, especially the Civil War.

I walked into the class room and had to repeat my introduction. I was sent to the only empty seat, which just so happened to be next to…you guess it! Alice Brandon.

She didn't look up this time because she was reading. "Alice, I didn't know you had this class too!" I said.

She just shrugged. I huffed slightly and mentally made it a point to 1) see her face, and 2) get her to actually talk to me.

All through history she read. Didn't take notes, didn't look up--not even once.

Again, she packed her things and reached the door as soon as the bell rang.

This made me curious. In the hallway, I caught up with someone I recognized from my art class. "Hey? Jessica right?" I asked and she nodded. "Hi, I'm Jasper." her eyes widened when she realized I was the new guy.

She began adjusting her skirt, and smoothing her hair. "Hi Jasper." She smiled, with hope in her eyes. But all that vanished when I asked my next question. "What do you know about Alice Brandon?"

She sighed, disappointed but then scoffed to hide it. "Alice Brandon is a freak. She has like two friends and she's a major nerd. Always has her nose stuck in a book."

I politely thanked her and went to lunch. I sat with a few people I knew from my first two classes. I asked them about Alice, too and got the same answers I got from Jessica.

"Why do you care?" a girl named Marie jeered. "She's a freak."

I shrugged. What was with everybody calling Alice a freak? Just because she didn't talk much and read a lot didn't make her a freak.

Suddenly, I spotted an oh so familiar face, my cousin Rosalie Hale.

I stood up and Maria grabbed my hand. "Where are you going, Jasper?" she pouted in a failed attempt to flirt.

"Hang on. I'll be back…" I trailed off and walked away, whispering "not" under my breath. I had no intentions of coming back.

I walked the long way, so that she wouldn't see me. When I got to the table, I noticed she was sitting with two other girls and two guys. They were all laughing and chatting.

One girl had long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She sat beside a guy with tousled bronze hair and green eyes. Then there was a big muscular guy with curly brown hair. He scared me a little. I didn't see the other girl before I got to the table. She had gotten up to throw her tray away.

I put my finger to my lips signaling them to be quiet. I placed my hands over Rosalie's eyes saying "Guess who Miss Rosie-posie." I knew as soon as she heard my old nickname for her she would know it was me.

She gasped. "Jasper!" She yelled jumping up to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

I chuckled but then went serious so that I could explain. "You know how dad left us?" she nodded. "Well, mom didn't want anything to do with the messed up teen I became after that and sent me to live with Grandma and Grandpa."

"What do you mean messed up?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. "I got involved in drugs and stuff. I'm done with that now though. You don't gotta worry."

"Oh, well, at least you're here now. Why didn't anyone tell me?" she whined, pulling me down into the chair beside her.

"Did it surprise you?" I asked.

"Um, DUH!" she laughed.

"Then _that's_ why." I smiled.

She laughed again and looked around the table. "Oops, I guess I should probably introduce you to everybody. Everybody, this is my cousin, Jasper Whitlock." She pointed to the big muscular guy. "Jasper, that's my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty."

"Hey!" he bellowed cheerfully. I nodded my greeting.

"This is Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward Cullen." They waved at me.

Then, she pointed to the girl that I recently gotten up. I didn't even see her return, but there she was. And I knew exactly who she was.

"And this is Edward's step-sister, Al--"

"Alice Brandon." I finished. I smiled and looked at her. She had her head bent so that I couldn't see her face.

"You know each other?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"We have first and second together." I explained. "Hey again, Miss Alice."

She nodded but to my surprise, she actually looked up at me. "Hi Jasper." she said quietly. But I wasn't paying attention to what she said. I was distracted. She was beautiful.

Her spiky black hair stopped just short of her chin and she had big blue eyes that I couldn't see when she had her head down. She wasn't wearing any make up, but it didn't really matter. She was wearing some very high fashioned clothes. Hm. Fashion type, eh? I'll remember that.

I smiled. "Wow, you actually talked to me."

She blushed and shrugged.

"So, Alice, wha--" I began.

"DUDE!" Emmett interrupted. "What happened? You have scars _everywhere_!"

This statement earned him a smack in the head from Rosalie. "Shut up you idiot." she murmured, knowing that I really don't like talking about how I got my scars.

Emmett rubbed his head where she had hit him. "What? I was just wondering." he complained.

"Rose, I don't mind." I lied. "Emmett, I was in a terrible car wreck when I was ten. The impact shattered the windshield and sent me flying through the broken glass, leaving scars everywhere. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"Wow. That's rough buddy." Emmett sighed.

I turned to Alice. "Anyway, Al--"

"So, Jasper," Bella said. "Where are you from again?"

I sighed, impatiently. "Texas." I replied, facing Alice again. "As I was sayi--"

"How old are you?" Edward asked. Seriously? Was I not meant to ask Alice a simple question?

"I'm eighteen, a senior." I replied.

"Emmett and I are seniors, too." Rosalie said. "Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors."

"Oh, that's nice. So Alice…" I paused waiting for any interruptions. "What classes do you have next?"

"Junior English and Chem II." she answered softly.

I looked at my schedule. "Dang. Looks like we don't have anymore classes together. I have Psychology and Gym."

"I have Psychology next." Bella said.

"Yeah, and I have gym." Rosalie told me. "Looks like you'll never have a class alone."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I guess not." But no more classes with Alice.

I didn't know why, but I had the urge to get to know her, to talk to her, to be with her. I've never felt this way. It's strange.

When the bell rang, I walked with Bella and Edward to Psychology. "So, do you guys know why Alice is so quiet?" I asked them.

Bella looked at me. "She's only quiet in class or when she's not with friends. When you get her with her friends, she won't shut up!" she laughed.

"Alice is just quiet and mysterious by nature. Once you get to know her, you'll learn that she's also quite loud and talkative by nature." Edward said.

He pecked Bella on the lips, making her sway slightly, and walked away to his next class.

Bella turned to me. "So, you're Rosalie's cousin, eh?" she asked.

"Yup. We were really close when she lived in Texas, but then she and her family moved here. This was the first time we've seen each other in about five or six years." I told her.

"Oh." she replied simply.

My Psychology teacher made me stand in front of the class like all the other teachers. I just repeated the exact same introduction I'd given to the other classes. I recognized a few faces from other classes.

The hour and a half went by slowly. I was eager to get home. When the bell finally rang, I gathered my things and walked out with Bella. I met up with Rosalie and she showed me how to get to the gym.

"So, Rose," I started, getting ready to ask the same thing I asked Bella and Edward. "Why is Alice so quiet?"

She snorted. "Trust me, she's not quiet when she's with us. Only when she's in class or with new people. She's really shy and a bit of a book nerd."

"Hm. I've heard so many people calling her a freak. I don't know why. I don't think she's freakish at all!"

Rosalie looked at me, with hate in her eyes. "Who's been calling her a freak?"

"Um, Jessica Stanley and Marie Whats-her-name." I said.

She shook her head angrily. "I hate them." was all she said.

We finally made it to the gym and, after getting instructions from the teacher, when and changed into gym clothes.

We played soccer. I was Right wing and Rosalie was goalie. She was pretty good at goalie. Our team won.

After gym, I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and made my way to the truck. The yellow Porsche was still there. I wondered who the lucky owner of this car was. _Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, I guess._ I thought.

I climbed into my truck and drove home, not even blasting my music for a change. This time, all I did was think about the beautiful Alice Brandon.

When I got home, Grandma was waiting for me.

"Hi Jasper, how was your first day at school?" she asked. "Any new friends?"

"Good. Yeah, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and…and Alice. Did you know that Rosalie went to Forks High?" I responded.

"That's great! No, I didn't know that. Well, that's good."

I nodded and went upstairs. I threw my things on my bed and went to my laptop.

I got on my Facebook page and automatically searched Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice. Luckily, each one of them had a Facebook. I sent them each a request, then logged off to start on my homework.

About an hour later, I finished my homework, and got back on Facebook. Wow. Seven friend requests. Three notifications. I checked the friend requests and accepted them, barely acknowledging the names.

Then, I moved onto the notifications. _Emmett McCarty has accepted your friend request. Edward Cullen has accepted your friend request. Bella Swan has accepted your friend request._ Alice still hadn't accepted.

Just then, a chat message popped up from my friend Peter back in Texas.

**(A/N: Jasper is in **_italics_**, Peter is **underlined**.)**

Hey man. How's rainy Forks, Washington?

_Not bad. Turns out, my cousin Rose goes to the school I'm going to. And I met some people. You remember Rosalie right?_

Yeah, I remember her. So, any hot girls in Forks?

_Nah. There is this one girl though. She's beautiful. Not hot, beautiful. But she's really shy and doesn't talk much. She's always reading. She's friends with Rose._

Ooh. The shy book nerd. Sounds freakish. Tough. Sorry. xD

_Hey, she's not a book nerd. And why is everyone calling her a freak? She's not a freak just cuz she likes to read okay?_

Ok man, sorry. Jeez. You really like her don't'cha?

_Well, yeah. I've never felt this way about someone. I'm going to try to get through to her. She doesn't seem like she wants to socialize with anyone but her friends. I talked to Rose and some others and they said that she's only shy around people she's not comfortable with. When she's with friends, apparently she's complete opposite. Peter, I really think I like this girl._

Gag! Dude seriously? I've never heard you talk like that. All that rain is going to your head. C'mon, why don't you come on back to Texas?

_You know I can't. and honestly, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't wanna come back. I mean, I miss you guys, but I gotta stay here. I want to._

Yeah, I know, I know. 

_Yeah, so how's Charlotte?_

Good, good. Aw dang! sorry dude. I gotta go. I'll text you later or something. Peace.

_Ok, bye._

I logged off and sighed. I did miss Texas, but I don't want to go back. I need to stay here. Alice was here.

* * *

**SOOO…WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I KEEP IT? DELETE IT? THROW MY LAPTOP OFF OF A BRIDGE AND VOW TO NEVER COME BACK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE SOME CRITICISM, BUT PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!!**

**ANYWAY…LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. ESPECIALLY FOR THE TITLE, CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME IT!**

**~May~**


	2. 2 The Mall

**HIYA GUYS! THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED…HAHA…I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

It was Saturday, thankfully. I had planned to go to the mall with Rosalie for some--as she puts it-- "cousin bonding time."

I got up and showered. I had been thinking of Alice since I first met her three days ago. I still couldn't get through to her. Everyday, it was the same routine. She sits through class, head down, not speaking and then leaves just as the bell rings.

At lunch, I was never able to speak to her because everybody else was peppering me with questions.

I talked to Bella. She said that Alice had been acting different since I had arrived. That worried me.

I ate some breakfast and then called Rosalie to tell her I was on my way to get her.

As I rode to her house, I tried my best not to think of Alice, but failed miserably.

I got to Rose's house and honked the horn twice. She came running out of the house and jumped into the truck. "Hey Miss Rosie-posie." I said.

"Hey Jasper. Now, to the mall!" she said heroically.

I laughed. "Yes, to the mall." I replied. "So, I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Has Alice been different since I moved here?" I asked.

She thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, she has, now that you mention it. When your around, she gets real quiet and doesn't look up."

"Huh. Do I scare her or something?"

"No! I'm sure you don't." she smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it cuz!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like there's something wrong with her. I mean, not physically, but psychologically. Is there something in her past maybe?"

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you this, but Edward said that she was born into a really abusive family. It takes her a little while to trust men because of it. She was adopted when she was ten and then her mom and Edward's dad met and got married when she and Edward were both twelve." She sighed. "She's put most of her past behind her, but like I said, it still takes her a little while to trust men, so don't take it personally."

So, I guess that meant she was kind of scared of me. An I'm sure my scars didn't help that at all. "How can I get her to trust me?" I asked, with pleading in my voice.

"If you want, I could call Edward up and see if he, Bella, and Alice want to join us. I'll probably call up Emmett, too." Rosalie confessed.

I nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great."

I drove and listened to the clipped conversation she had with Edward. From the sound of it, Edward has said yes. Then she called up Emmett. I was too busy thinking about Alice to listen to that conversation.

"Jasper? Jasper?" Rosalie called, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear a word I just said? I said that they could all come and we're going to meet them there. Gah, men don't listen."

"Sorry, Rose." I apologized.

"So, I've been thinking…" she trailed off.

"A _blond_? _Thinking_? Nah, I can't imagine it." I joked, chuckling lightly as she punched me in the arm. **(A/N: no offense to blonds! I'm blond too! :])**

"Anyway! I was thinking about you…and…Alice. I think you like her. No, don't even try to deny it! I can tell. You like her. C'mon, admit it!" she urged.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine! It's true. I really, really like Alice. But I _swear_, if you tell anyone…" I smiled evilly. "I have a ton of old pictures of you when we were little living in Texas, and I'll show them to Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Alice."

She gasped. "You wouldn't!" she said, but she knew I didn't bluff. "Okay, okay, okay! I promise I won't tell a soul!"

"But, yes, you were right. I do like Alice--a lot. She's beautiful. I don't know why she won't look at me, or at least won't let me see her face. I mean, she does, but not often." I confided.

"I told you Jasper, she has trust issues. She'll get over it eventually!"

"Thanks Rose." I replied.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and found a spot. It wasn't that crowded because it was still pretty early in the walked into the food court and spotted everybody. The first thing I did was look at Alice.

She was wearing a yellow, sparkly top, dark blue skinny jeans, yellow Converse, and a yellow hat. She must really like the color yellow. That yellow Porsche I usually park beside at school would be perfect for her.

When she caught me looking at her, she grinned and waved. Then, Alice actually walked up to me. She really was different when she was with friends. More…brave I guess.

"Hi Jasper." she beamed.

I feigned shock. "Uhm, excuse me? Are you actually talking to me?"

She giggled. "Yes, silly! Of course I am. Are there any other Jaspers around?"

Alice was even more beautiful when she smiled. "Well, then, I guess not. Hello there, Miss Alice." I said, bowing slightly like a good Southern gentlemen.

"Um Alice, Jasper? You guys coming or not? We're going to walk around of a bit." Bella told us.

Alice blushed and ran to catch up with everybody and I followed.

I was walking behind Edward and Rosalie and I overheard them talking.

"…spoke to Alice. I told her that from what I can tell and what you've said about him, he's a great guy. I told her she needs to stop being so shy around him. I think she listened." Edward was saying.

Aha! So Edward had talked to Alice. I would have to thank him for that.

I drifted over so that I was walking beside Alice. "So, Miss Alice," I began. "You like reading?" I asked, trying to create conversation.

"Yeah. I love it. Do you?" she replied.

I nodded. "It's okay. I really like reading about the Civil War though."

"Oh, so you must like the American History class don't you?" Yes, but even more because you're in it too. I wish I could tell her that.

"Yeah, I like it. It's interesting." This was already getting pretty awkward.

"Cool…"

"Yup…"

Yes, very, very awkward.

We kept walking for a few more minutes when suddenly Alice gasped. I looked at her alarmed, thinking she was hurt. She dashed forward to get beside Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! Can we _please_ stop and check out that store? Please, _please, PUH-leeeeze_?" she begged.

Edward looked at everyone else and we all nodded. "Yeah, sure Alice."

She squealed and ran inside.

I looked at Rose questioningly.

She came over and whispered so that no one would overhear. "Alice is a bit of a shopaholic. And since Edward and her parents are rich, she buys a _lot_."

"Ahh." I responded laughing quietly. A shopaholic, eh? I shopping pixie. I laughed again.

I followed everybody inside and we tried to find Alice. She was already in a dressing room.

When she stepped out and saw us, she made a beeline towards Bella and pulled her towards the clothes.

Emmett looked at my confused expression and explained what was going on. "Alice is about to play her favorite game. It's called 'Dress up Bella.'" he laughed.

I joined in when I saw the horrified look on Bella's face when she realized what was happening.

"Edward?" she whined. "Aren't you gonna help me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, love. Alice can't be stopped. Besides, I kind of like it when she dresses you up."

She scowled as she disappeared into the clothing section.

I walked over to Edward. "So, Alice seems like a totally different person when she's not at school."

He nodded. "She is. Alice told me that when she's at school, people are really judgmental. She doesn't like that. It hurts her. She decides to stay low and not draw attention to herself."

"Oh. Well, I've heard some of the judgments, and I don't like them either. They call her a freak just because she likes to read and is really quiet." I told him.

Edward sighed angrily. "Yeah, I know. We're really close and she tells me everything. She's heard them calling her a freak. She cares, but doesn't show it."

"Well, just so you know, I'm planning on breaking her out of her shell." I informed him.

He just laughed. "Hah, good luck with that buddy."

I joined in. "Oh, you'll see." I added under my breath.

The rest of the day passed quickly, much to my dismay. It was a good day, though. I liked seeing Alice having fun. It made me happy.

Rose and I said goodbye to everyone and I took her home.

"You're welcome." she said out of nowhere.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that you had fun with Alice today, even if she did spend most of her time shopping."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I did. I really enjoyed watching her have fun." I chuckled.

"Jasper? I was watching you and…well, I don't think you like Alice. I think you _love_ Alice." she told me.

That caught me off guard. Did I love Alice? Yeah, she was beautiful and yeah, I _liked_ her. But love? I don't know.

Rosalie saw my reaction. "Boys are so stupid!" she muttered. "Listen, you might not realize it, but I can tell! You love her. When a guy says a girl is beautiful and says that he has fun just watching her have fun, he loves her. Trust me." she smiled widely.

After a second of thought, so did I. Rosalie was right--again. I _did_ love Alice. Now, I would just have to see if she felt the same way about me.

I handed Rosalie my phone. "Rose, could you please put Alice's number in my phone?" I asked. "Just don't tell anyone, or else." She knew what the 'or else' was.

She quickly put in Alice's number, as well as Bella, Edward, and Emmett's, just as we pulled into her driveway.

I thanked her as she got out of the car and I drove home, thinking about Alice the whole way home.

When I got to my house, I got onto Facebook. I was on that site a lot. While I waited for it to load, I texted Alice.

_Hi Miss Alice. This is Jasper. Rosalie gave me your number. I was wondering if we had any homework in American History. I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot._

_(x Jasper x)_

I already knew the answer to my question, but I wanted to have a reason to text her. A reply came almost instantly.

_Heyy Jasper! Yes, we had to read pages 257-260 and then answer the following questions…ugh!_

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

I laughed at her signature and typed a reply.

_Thank you so much! I would have gotten a zero. : (_

_(x Jasper x)_

I looked up to see that Facebook had finally loaded and I saw that I had two more friend requests and no notifications. That meant Alice hadn't accepted me yet. Disappointed, I accepted the requests, only briefly glancing at the names. I did notice, however, that one of them was Maria. Ugh.

My phone vibrated and I opened it up.

_No prob, Bob! Lol xD Oh, and sorry about the way I've been acting in class. I'm trying to be better about that._

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

I smiled. I was getting through to her. She was starting to break out of her shell a little bit. Just then, a notification popped up. I checked it. _Alice Brandon has accepted your friend request._

* * *

**OK, OK, OK! I KNOW THAT THAT WAS A REALLY SUCKISH ENDING, BUT HEYY, IT'S A BIT OF A SUCKISH STORY, SOOO…TELL ME, WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I KEEP IT, DELETE IT, OR HIT MY LAPTOP WITH A BASEBALL BAT AND THEN THROW IT INTO MY POOL AND NEVER RETURN TO FANFICTION? YOUR CHOICE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~May~**


	3. 3 Set Up

HI MY LOVELY READERS!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORTIES/ALERTS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

* * *

School is boring. It's the same routine everyday. Alice, though still not completely social, is getting better about the whole talking thing. She'll talk to me in art and history and actually looks up now. However, she's still really quiet. I think I'm finally getting through to her.

I was walking to gym with Rosalie and I told her about Alice's improvements.

"That's great Jasper." she said. "I predict that you guys will be together soon."

I shook my head. "Whoa! I don't know about that Rose. I'm just now getting her to talk to me. I think I scare her a little bit."

"Awh. Jasper, she's not scared of you." Rosalie said softly.

"Yes she is. My scars and my past probably scare her. No, I know it does, there's no probably about it. She looks at me, but I know it freaks her out."

Rosalie threw her arms up. "Then how come she was perfectly fine when we went to the mall last weekend? She didn't seem scared at all! Jasper," she said in a softer tone. "Why? Why do you make yourself out to be some horrible person just because of a few scars?"

I glared. "A _few_? A few scars? No! Rosalie, they cover my entire _body_!" I sighed angrily. "I never told you this, but not all of the scars are from the car accident. There was more." I said before storming into the boy's locker room.

She just stared after me, mouth agape until the coach told her to go change.

I felt bad for yelling at her, but I couldn't help it. I felt better. I went and changed in a stall like I always do to avoid the embarrassment.

Gym passed quickly, thankfully. We played soccer again, but Rosalie and I just weren't into it, and we lost.

After gym, I was walking to my truck, still sulking after my blowout with Rosalie when I heard someone call my name. I turned and my mood got instantly brighter when I saw Alice running up to me waving her hand.

"Hi there Miss Alice." I smiled.

"Hey! Um, Edward wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over this weekend. We're throwing Emmett a surprise birthday party. It will be so much fun! Please?" she begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, sure. Just text me the details." I smiled as I reached my truck. I looked at the Porsche beside it and wondered again whose it was. "So, Alice, where's your car?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not far from here." she said, with a sly smile.

I gave her a questioning look. "Where?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, you're not looking in the right direction." she giggled and pointed at the yellow Porsche. Then I understood.

"Wow. Alice, this is _your_ car?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't know. It fits your personality great!" I laughed.

She smiled and laughed with me. "I guess that's why my parents got it for me!"

"Ya know, I've been admiring this car since my first day here." I told her.

"This is my baby. I love her." she said as she stroked it's glossy hood. "She's beautiful."

"She sure is." I agreed, but with a different 'she.'

Just then, a silver Volvo pulled up. "Alice!" Edward said, leaning out the window. Bella waved at me from the passenger seat. "Come on already! Esme wants us home now."

Alice huffed. "Jeez! I'm coming!" she turned to me. "Bye Jasper, I'll text you with the details for this weekend. And remember, it's a _surprise_ party, so don't say anything!" she sang, as she got into her Porsche. She drove away waving.

I waved back and got into the truck. I drove home thinking about Alice--of course.

When I got home, I said hi to my grandparents and then dashed upstairs. I was doing my homework when my phone buzzed. One look at the name, and my homework was completely forgotten.

_Heyy Jasper! Do you still want the details?_

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

Was she really asking me that? Of course I did!

_Yes I want the details Miss Alice! Why would you have to ask that? : )_

_(x Jasper x)_

While I waited for the reply, I tried to work on my homework a little bit more. I couldn't concentrate. After what seemed like forever, the reply finally came.

_Where: My house (if you need a ride, I would be happy to provide that.)_

_When: Saturday, 5:30 pm--very late_

_Why: Emmett's Super-Secret Surprise Party! _

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

I quickly tapped back a reply.

_Thanks! I will be there…and yes, I might need a ride since I don't know how to get to your house._

_(x Jasper x)_

I held my breath, hoping she could offer a ride.

_I talked to Rosalie and she said that she could give you a ride. Does that sound goooood?_

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

Darn. Well, I'd be with her all Saturday night, so I guess I could deal with it.

_Sounds great! I can't wait for Saturday! _

_(x Jasper x)_

I sighed and gave up on my homework. I turned to my computer and was just about to log onto Facebook when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened and Rosalie stood there, looking really guilty. "Hi Jasper." she said quietly.

I still wasn't happy with her. "What is it Rosalie? I don't feel like being yelled at right now." I snapped.

"Look, Jasper, I came by to say that I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you and Alice to be together and you're making it seem like you don't deserve her at all!" she defended herself.

"That's because I don't deserve her. I'm a horrible person. She's wonderful. I don't want to ruin her."

Now she looked angry. "Jasper Whitlock! You would not ruin her! She has a past, you have a past! So they aren't great, so what? You guys are perfect for each other, I can tell!"

I stood up. "She doesn't even like me!" I shouted.

"You don't know that! She might!" she yelled back.

My grandmother came up to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on up here?" she asked alarmed.

"I was just leaving!" Rosalie spat, turning on her heel and pushing past everybody and down the stairs.

"What happened?" Grandma asked.

"It was nothing." I said, going to my computer.

"Well, okay, if you say so." she replied, closing my door on her way out.

I sat down and turned back to my computer. I logged on to Facebook, still upset. Almost instantly a chat message popped up. I was cheered up immediately.

**(A/N: Alice is in **_**italics **_**and Jasper is underlined)**

_Heyy Jasper! : )_

Hi Miss Alice!

_Whatcha doooin?_

Talking to you. Duh!

_Aside from the obvious?_

Facebook?

_Oh forget it! Anyway, I was wondering if you could come early and help set up. I know I coulda texted you, but my little sister thought it would be hilarious to hide my phone. Ugh! I could give you a ride if you needed one. I'll just have to call Rosalie._

That would be cool. Besides, I don't think Rosalie wants to give me a ride anymore. We kinda got in a huge argument.

_Oh no! But I thought you guys were so close! You're at least the closest cousins I've ever seen._

Yeah, but we disagree on some things.

_Awh, well, then it's a good thing that I can give you a ride then._

Yes it is. Changing the subject…I didn't know you had a little sister!

_Yes, I do. Her name is Cynthia. She's 12 and at the moment, she's being a pain._

I'm sure she looks a lot like you doesn't she?

_Yeah, kinda. We have the same blue eyes and we're both really tiny and hyper. She has blond hair though. The major difference is that she's pretty…I'm not._

What? What do you mean you're not pretty? You're beautiful! Don't ever say that your not!

Once I sent that message, I froze. I cannot believe I just did that. Great! She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak.

_Awh! Thanks Jasper! That's so sweet!_

I sighed in relief, but was also kind of sad that I couldn't tell her more.

Well it's true, but you're welcome.

"Jasper!" my grandma called from downstairs. "Supper time! Come on!"

Darn. I have to go eat. I'll see you tomorrow at school!

_Bye Jasper! I'll text you! _

I logged off and went down stairs.

"Sit down Jasper, we gotta say grace." Grampa said, his Southern accent slipping in.

"Yes sir, I'm comin'." I told him as I sat down. We folded our hands and Grampa lead us in prayer.

"Okay, dig in!" he said reaching for the bowl of mashed potatoes.

I followed suit, and we ate.

"So Jasper, how ya likin' Forks? Different from Texas, huh?" Grampa asked me.

"Yeah, it's different, but I like it." I replied.

He nodded. "That's good, that's good. You see any cute girls ya like?"

"Now Joe, don't be pushy. He just moved here." Grandma chastised him.

"Aw, let the boy answer! So, Jasper?" Grampa urged.

"No." I lied. "But I have made some really good friends."

"Uh-huh, whats their names?" he pressed.

"Emmett McCarty, B--"

"Oh! His parents own the diner down the street!" Grampa interrupted.

"Yeah, umm, Bella Swan, E--"

"Her father is Chief of Police here in Forks." he interrupted again.

"Cool. Umm, Edward Cullen…" I paused, expecting to cut in again. He did.

"His father is the doctor, very talented too."

"Interesting. Also, Alice Brandon." I stopped and waited for his comment.

"Don't know her parents." he said.

"She's Edward's step-sister, Grampa." I told him politely.

"Oh, okay." and that was that. He just dropped the subject.

We finished our meal and I excused myself to go upstairs and do my homework. Tomorrow was Friday and then it would be Saturday. I made up my mind to tell Alice how I felt about her Saturday night at the party. Finally.

* * *

**SOOOOO…HOW'D YA LIKE IT??? I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY REALLY HARD! **

**THERE'S A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER THAT I LISTENED TO ALMOST THE ENTIRE TIME I TYPED IT UP! ITS CALLED Smile BY Uncle Kracker. SUCH A SWEET SONG!**

**I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS ALL WEEKEND! I HAVE MY NEXT CHAPTER TYPED AND READY TO UPLAOD. I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE IT UP LATER. BUT THEN AGAIN, I MIGHT NOT BECAUSE MY LITTLE TOWN IN GOOD OLE SOUTH CAROLINA IS ACTUALLY GETTING SOME GOOD SNOW! :D YAY!!! WE NEVER GET SNOW! **

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL LOVE YA LOTS! AND YOU'LL GET A CUPCAKE! -(|] **

**~May~**


	4. 4 Party

**HI! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

"Um, Alice, I--uh--I really like you and--no! No, no, no! Ahem. Alice, I was wondering if um, you might want to, uh go out sometime. With me, I mean."

I stood in front of the mirror, practicing how I would tell Alice how I felt about her. So far, it wasn't working out so well.

Alice would be here in about ten minutes to take me to her house so I could help decorate for Emmett's party. I was still getting ready when my phone buzzed.

_Heyy, I will be pulling into your drive way in about ten seconds! Be ready!!_

_;) Ali wuvs yew ;)_

Ten seconds? _Beep! Beep-Beeeeep!_

I looked out the window to see her yellow Porsche pulling into the driveway. Crap. I wasn't ready to go yet.

I grabbed my phone.

_Hey, come on in. I'm almost ready. Be done in a sec._

_(x Jasper x)_

I sent it and a minute later, I heard the door open and close. "Jasper! Hurry up you slow poke!" she called. "I told Edward that we would be back by 4! Come on!"

I looked at the clock, 3:15. "Hang on! I'm almost done!" I replied.

"You better be or else I'm coming up there!" she grumbled.

I just laughed and bounded down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready. Happy now?"

"Very. Now let's go." she said, grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door. "Get in." she commanded when we got to the car.

"Sheesh. Demanding little pixie." I teased.

She giggled and turned up the music. Owl City, Strawberry Avalanche.

I grimaced. "You _like_ Owl City?"

"Yes! You don't?" she gasped, shocked.

I shook my head. And evil smile grew on her face and she began singing at the top of her lungs. She actually had a really good voice.

"…_and we'd sing along with the crowds_

_Beneath the candy coated CLOUDS!_

_Oh, strawberry avalanche, please crashed over me!"_

I covered my ears and laughed. "Make it stop! Oh the agony!"

She laughed along with me and turned down the music slightly. "So, you really don't like Owl City?" she asked.

"Nope. Back in Texas, my friend, Peter's girlfriend listened to them _constantly_. It got old."

"Oh, well, I love Owl City so you're just going to have to get over it.' she told me.

"I think I'll live." I said and winked.

We rode in awkward silence for a few minutes. I had to break the silence.

"So, Alice, ummmm…when's your birthday?" I asked, trying to create small talk.

"June 24th. Yours?" she replied.

"August 18th."

"Oh, so you have a summer birthday, too, huh?"

"Yep. I'll be nineteen."

She nodded and swerved onto a small path that I never would have noticed.

Every third tree had lights wrapped around it. Alice.

"That sure is a lot of lights Alice." I commented.

She smiled, proud of her work. "Yeah, I know. And we still aren't done!"

Just then, we pulled around the corner. A _huge_ white house stood with lights and party decoration everywhere.

"Whoa. Big house." I stared, amazed.

She smirked. "Well, my step-dad _is_ a doctor, ya know." she laughed. Alice had the most beautiful laugh.

We pulled into a garage with several other expensive-looking cars. I didn't have time to admire them, though.

She lead me into the house where Edward and Bella were hanging random party things everywhere.

Alice checked her watch. "Aha! 3:59! We're on time! I'm amazing!" Yes you are.

"Hey Jasper." Edward greeted, walking up to us. "Glad you could help set up. We need the help. Alice has a huge list of detailed instructions."

I laughed. "Sure, no problem, man. Happy to help." I looked around. "So, what do I do?"

They gave me directions and we got to work for the next hour and a half.

At about 5:30, Rosalie and Emmett pulled up in Rosalie's red BMW M3. I loved her car.

"Hide!" Alice screeched, turning out the lights. We all ducked under tables and behind couches or chairs.

The door opened. "Aw man! Is the power out? Wait! No! I know what's going on! Everyone has been abducted by aliens!" Emmett cried.

"One, two, three." Alice whispered. "Go!"

"SURPRISE!" We chorused, jumping up and flicking on the lights.

Emmett screamed and tried to run out the door. I say _tried_ because he didn't realize the door had already closed…

"Em? Emmett, honey? Happy Birthday?!?! Come on, get up." Rosalie said, pulling him up off the floor.

"A-a birthday party? For me? You guys are the best!!!" he yelled, hugging each one of us. Who knew he was such a softie?

We did the normal birthday party routine. We ate cake and ice cream, opened presents, heck, we even played pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey!

When Edward had pulled out the Wii and everybody was playing Just Dance, I asked Alice to come outside with me.

"What is it Jasper?" she asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this." I muttered. "Alice, I really, really like you…and I was wondering, if maybe you would like to, um, go out sometime?"

She didn't say anything and I took the silence as rejection. I sighed. "Um, it's ok if you don't want to. I underst--"

She cut me off. "What? Don't want to? Of course I want to go out sometime! I'm just shocked that you like me too!" she breathed. "Wow."

"Wait? S-so it's a yes? You do? Really?" I spluttered.

"Yes, silly. I've liked you since your first day. You couldn't tell?" she giggled nervously.

I felt stupid. "So the reason you wouldn't look at me is because you liked me, not because you were scared of me."

Alice looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Scared of you? No! Why would I be scared of you?" she asked, confused.

"My scars. I thought my scars scared you." I told her.

"Listen, I would never be scared of you. I knew you would never hurt me. I could tell that you had a past. I have a pretty bad past too. I'm over not trusting men anyway. Yes, I know Rosalie told you."

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you." I whispered in her ear, but then freaked a little. What if she thought it was too early for that?

To my surprise, she responded, "I love you, too, Jasper."

I kissed her forehead and heard a whistle coming from inside. Alice and I pulled away, blushing. Everyone of them stood at the doorway, watching.

"Whoo! Alice and Jasper for-ev-er!" Emmett teased.

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs."I told you that it would work out Jasper."

Edward put an arm around Alice. "What did I tell you? I told you that he liked you, too!" So Edward had been helping Alice like Rose had been helping me. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"How long were you guys watching?" I asked.

"We came in about half way. I'd say from when she said yes." Bella informed me.

It was embarrassing, but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

I pulled Alice into my arms again, relieved that we were together…finally.

* * *

**OK, ONE, TWO, THREE, TOGETHER NOW! 'AWWWWWH!!!' THAT WAS SOO SWEET! SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK??**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!I PROBABLY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL WEEK! I HAVE SCHOOL AND SOCCER TRY-OUTS! WISH ME LUCK!!! BUUUT…IF THE SNOW STICKS AROUND, SCHOOL WILL BE CANCELLED AND I CAN UPDATE! SO, WHO KNOWS WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE?!?! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!!! ~May~**


	5. 5 Stories

**HEYY MY LOVELY READERS! I WANNA THANK MY FRIEND WHITNEY FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND HANNA FOR TYPING SOME OF IT! R&R!!!**

* * *

Alice and I were walking to first block hand in hand, earning stares from other students. We had been going out for about two weeks now, and people still haven't gotten over it!

I could tell it was making Alice uncomfortable by the way she cringed into me. I glared at them and they quickly looked away, obviously intimidated.

"Jasper," Alice whispered. "I wish they would stop staring at us like that."

I patted her arm. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just don't look at them." I told her as we walked into art.

Maria narrowed her eyes at us. I swear I heard her growl. I ignored her and kept walking to the back of the classroom to my seat.

Alice automatically pulled out her supplies and began drawing the Japanese anime she always draws. This time, though, it was a tiny, black-haired girl (Alice) and a tall, blond man (me), holding hands. It never ceased to amaze me at how well she could draw. I looked down at my drawing of a horse that didn't even look like a horse.

"That looks great, Alice." I told her, and then glanced at my drawing. "Mine…not so much…"

She laughed. "But that's a great…um, dog?"

"It's a horse thank you very much!" I laughed with her.

She nodded slowly. "If you say so, Jazz."

I smiled and continued my drawing. It surprised me when the bell rang. I thought Alice would have already been packed and out the door, but instead, she was packing up just like I was. We walked out the door to history.

"Jasper!" I heard a high-pitched squeal behind me and turned to see who it was. Maria.

"Hello Maria." I said, trying to be polite.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to Lauren Mallory's party with me this weekend?" she said.

"Um, no thank you. If you haven't noticed, Alice and I have been dating for about two weeks." I pointed out, hugging Alice closer to me.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? I don't care. Just get rid of the little freak." Did she not see that Alice was right here?

"She is _not_ a freak!" I spat.

Maria laughed. "Please, Jasper. She's quiet, and such a nerd! I don't know what you see in her."

I looked at her incredulously. "I cannot believe you would say that, while she's right here! No, why would you say that about her at all?" I yelled, turning away and taking Alice with me. I looked down to see a tear roll down Alice's cheek.

I enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, Alice. It's okay. Shh-shh." I comforted.

"I don't want to go to class today." she said quietly.

I nodded and took her by the nurses office. "Look sick, okay?" I told her.

"Alice isn't feeling very well. I'm taking her home, is that okay?" I asked the nurse.

One look at Alice's red puffy eyes and sick-looking face, she bobbed her head and lead us out the door. That was easier than expected.

I took her to my truck and we sat in the bed of it. She leaned into my side and I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

Slowly, she stopped crying. "Why are people so awful?" she sobbed.

I sighed. "Because jealousy is awful." I answered.

"Can we go to your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said, pulling her up and getting into the truck.

We drove in silence and pulled into my driveway. My grandparents were both at work, so I wouldn't have to deal with that.

We walked into the house and I led her into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little. I didn't eat breakfast this morning." she admitted.

"Okay, coming right up." I said, pulling out ingredients from the fridge.

About half an hour later, we were at the table eating eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes.

"Jasper, these are wonderful!" Alice exclaimed. I thanked her and told her it was because of Food Network.

We finished up our mean and planned out what to do. "So, what's your plan for the rest of the day?" I asked.

She thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. I want to know more about you. What's your favorite song?"

"'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. Yours?" I answered.

"'Smile', by Uncle Kracker, or 'Why Don't We Just Dance' by Josh Turner. I also like any Owl City." she smiled.

I had an idea. "I'll be right back." I said, as I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod and Speakers. I turned on 'Why Don't We Just Dance' and held my hand out to her.

She took it and we began dancing like they do in the video.

When the song ended, we collapsed onto the couch, laughing and out of breath.

"That was fun, Jasper." Alice giggled.

I chuckled and turned on 'Smile.' We sang to that song, our voices in perfect harmony. We could both sing very well, and that just made it better. The song described the exact way Alice made me feel.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, _

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night._

_You Make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, _

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh, you make me smile._

As the song ended, I kissed her forehead. "You make me smile." I told her.

"So, anyway," she giggled, blushing, "Back to questioning. What's your favorite food?"

"Oh, that's a tough one. I can't choose, I like food too much to pick a favorite." I told her. "Yours?"

"Umm, I think chicken casserole, or maybe enchiladas." she replied. "What's your favorite color?"

"Probably blue or red." I answered. "Yours?"

"YELLOW!" she squealed.

I laughed. "I shoulda known!"

She laughed too, and then her face got really serious. "Jasper, how did you _really_ get your scars?"

My jaw locked. "I told you. I was in a car accident when I was ten." I said through my teeth.

She shook her head. "I know that's not true! No car accident can leave scars like that. What really happened?" Alice looked right into my eyes. "Tell me, please."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. You're right. But before I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone! I didn't even tell Rosalie!" she nodded. "Well, I was in a car accident when I was ten, but I didn't really go through a windshield. And, I told Rose that my dad moved out, but he actually died in the accident. Some of these scars _are_ from the accident, but most are from my mom."

Alice gasped and touched one of the many scars that were on my arm. "After the accident, my mom began taking drugs and drinking a lot. I tried it and then I also got into drugs and alcohol. I cut myself, too. That's another reason for the scars. Alice, I didn't want to live. I tried a few times to kill my self, but never really went through with it. I was too scared." I said, tracing lines on my arm.

"Well, I'm glad you were too scared." Alice said.

"When I realized what I was doing to myself, I stopped as quickly as I could. But my mom didn't. Whenever she was drunk or high, she thought it was fun to hit me and beat me. I lived with that for years. But then, I finally told someone and was sent here. It hasn't even been a year yet." I didn't know I was crying until Alice wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Do you want to hear my story?" she asked. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, I'll start out saying that Edward had lied. I wasn't adopted at age ten, it was twelve, when Cindy was seven. Esme and Carlisle married when I was fourteen and Esme, Cindy, and I moved to Forks. Anyway, my mom left us after she caught my dad with another woman. I was six and Cindy was just one. My dad was an alcoholic and hit us a lot. I tried my best to defend Cindy, but I was only six. One day my teacher saw my bruises and reported it.

"I was pretty much Cindy's mom until we were sent to a foster home when I was nine and Cindy was four. We lived there for three years. I hated it. We were picked on. Finally, we were adopted by Esme. Then, she met Carlisle and they got married. I was afraid of him and Edward at first, thinking they were like my dad. But I eventually warmed up to them. I'm really close to both of them." She sighed.

I shook my head. "Why do we both have such messed up pasts?" I asked. It infuriated me that her dad would hurt her. Alice did not deserve that type of treatment. I, however did. I wasn't exactly the best kid. "Let's move on to a happier subject, okay?" I urged.

"Okay, favorite movie?" she asked.

"To Save A Life." I answered.

"Hmm, I've never seen it."

"Well, then, Miss Alice, let's go to the movies." I said, smiling, trying to forget the earlier conversations.

She smiled a beautiful smile and again, I wondered who would want to hurt someone so beautiful.

We climbed into my truck and drove off. I paid for both the tickets and snacks and we settled in to watch the previews.

Alice cried during a lot of the movie. I think I even shed a few tears. When the movie was over, I wiped the tears from Alice's eyes. "It's okay, Ali." I soothed. "Don't cry."

She kept crying and singing to the song playing with the credits. I recognized it. 'Hero (Red Pill Mix)' by Superchick. I liked this song.

I looked down at Alice. "Alice, come on, please stop crying." I begged. It hurt to see her upset. I rubbed soothing circles on back.

"I-I'm trying. It's just that, that song makes me remember when I was little. I had felt like I wanted to kill myself too, but I had to stay there for Cindy." she said, crying. I suddenly really liked Cindy.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go outside." I lifted her bridal style, ignoring the looks from others, and carried her out to my truck. I sat down in the passenger seat and held her in my lap. "We need to stop dwelling on the past, Alice." I said. I just let her cry herself out, rubbing her back and kissing her on the cheek, forehead, and lips."

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "I don't know what got into me. I j-just sta--"

I cut her off with another kiss. "No need to apologize." I smiled at her and got up. I placed her in the seat and buckled her up. "We need to go back to school. The bell's going to ring any minute and your car is still in the parking lot." I reminded her.

"Okay." she nodded weakly.

We drove back to school, not talking, but thinking. When we arrived she went to her car. "I need to get home, okay? I'll text you later." she said.

I nodded and pecked her on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." she replied, driving away. I turned to get into my truck and I heard someone call my name.

I spun around and saw Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Bella walking up to me. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Dude, what happened? Why weren't you at school today?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Well, I was for first block, but Marie upset Alice, so I took her home to avoid further insults." I explained.

"What did Maria say?" Edward asked, going into protective brother mode.

"She asked if I wanted to come to Lauren Mallory's party this weekend. I told her no because I was dating Alice. She then proceeded to call Alice a little freak and tell me that I should get rid of her. Right in front of Alice!" I tod them, getting angrier and angrier.

"Do you want me to take care of her?" Rosalie stepped in, seething.

I shook my head. "Rose, that won't do any good."

She scoffed. "It might make you and Alice feel better to see her face rearranged…" she trailed off. I wouldn't put it past her to beat someone up for a friend.

I smiled but shook my head again. "Thanks but no thanks."

"So, what did you and Alice do today?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

Glad for the subject change, I told them about our day. "First, we went home to eat and listen to some music. Then we went to the movies."

"What did you go see?"

"To Save A Life. Great movie. Alice cried and I even cried a little." I confessed.

"Hah! What a wimp!" Emmett bellowed. I glared at him.

"I bet you would cry too!" I challenged.

"Would not!" he argued.

I smirked. "Okay, how about this, we all go to the movies tomorrow, since its Saturday, and if you cry, you owe my twenty bucks." I extended my hand.

"You're on." he shouted, shaking my hand.

"This will be good." Rosalie said, a smile creeping across her face.

I whipped out my phone.

_Hey Ali! You up for a movie tomorrow? I bet Emmett that he wouldn't cry during To Save A Life._

_(x JW+AB x)_

A reply came instantly.

_Yeah, I'll go. Mostly so that I can see Em cry. You'll get your money. I'll have to try not to cry, though.I_

_;) Ali wuvs Jazz ;)_

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Alice is coming and she thinks I'm going to get my money."

"Yeah right!" Emmett interjected.

I rolled my eyes and tapped the reply on the keyboard.

_Ok, perfect. I'll pick you up tomorrow around five-ish. Love ya._

_(x Jw+AB x)_

"Get ready to lose, Emmett." I said as I climbed into my truck. "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!"

I drove home, thinking about the past, and playing 'Smile' over and over again.

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE!!!! DID YOU LIIIKE IT?? PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**OH, AND THE SONGS MENTIONED WILL BE ON MY PROFILE, CHECK THEM OUT, THEY'RE GREAT SONGS! ALSO, I WOULD STRONGLY ADVISE THAT YOU GO SEE To Save A Life! ITS AN AMAZING MOVIE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~May~**


	6. 6 The Bet

**I FELLOW AUTHORS/READERS! ENJOY ZE STORY!!**

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning, wishing for five o'clock to get here. I was ready to see Alice…and to get my twenty dollars.

I checked my phone. One new Message.

_Good morning Starshine, the Earth says hello!_

_;) Ali wuvs Jazz ;)_

I laughed. Only Alice. I typed back my good morning and went to take a shower.

When I was done, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Jasper." Grandma said.

"Morning Grandma. Is it alright that I go out to the movies with some friends tonight?" I asked.

"Go right on ahead. Me and Grampa gotta work, so we won't be much company anyway." she responded.

I grabbed a muffin and went upstairs to waste time.

Finally! It was almost time to go get Alice. The day had dragged on forever!

When I got to Alice's house, I knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

The door opened to reveal a blond man in his early thirties I would guess. He must be Alice's step-dad, the doctor. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" he asked politely.

"Um, is Alice Brandon here?" I stuttered.

"Yes, she is. Why don't you come on in? I'm assuming you're Jasper? Am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. That's me."

"Ah, well, please, have a seat." He called Alice's name. "So, your accent? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas, sir. I moved here after my dad moved out and my mom didn't want me anymore." I lied.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here. Alice hasn't stopped talking about you." he chuckled. "You haven't met her mom or sister have you?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, sir, I haven't, but I've heard about Cynthia. Apparently, they are total opposites." I replied.

"Not total." he said. "When you get to know Cynthia, you realize they have more in common than you would think."

I was just about to ask where they were when Alice bounded down the stairs. "Jazzy!" she yelled, excitedly.

I laughed. "Hey, Ali. You ready to go?"

She came up and hugged me. "Yep. Were you guys talking?" I nodded.

"Ugh! Talking to him? I bet all he did was talk about work at the hospital!" she laughed making a joking face at Dr. Cullen.

"No, actually, we talked about you." Dr. Cullen said, with a sly smile on his face.

Alice's eyes got huge. "You didn't!" she hissed.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "Okay, you're right! We didn't."

She huffed. "Good! Well, bye Dad! We'll be back at some time tonight!"

"Goodbye Dr. Cullen." I said, shaking his hand.

"Bye kids! Have fun, and please, call me Carlisle." he responded.

I nodded, "Yes, sir, Carlisle."

It was raining outside, so we ran quickly to the truck. Alice talked the whole way to the movies--not that I minded. She had a pretty bell-like voice.

I parked beside Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's red BMW M3. Inside, we found the others, bought our snacks, and settled into our seats.

In about the first twenty minutes of the movie, Emmett was bawling. Now, I have to admit, we were all crying, but Emmett cried the hardest…and lost the bet.

"Pay up." I said, holding my hand out, after the movie.

"Fine!" Emmett grumbled, placing a twenty dollar bill into my upturned palm. He turned and wiped a few tears away.

I snickered and put my arm around Alice, who was also wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to go ahead and take Bella home. Charlie's probably waiting." Edward told us.

"Okay, see ya!" I replied as they walked out of the theater and into the downpour.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, "The big softie and I gotta get going too. See you guys Monday." she laughed as she and Emmett, who was still wiping the tears from his eyes, walked out the door.

I turned to Alice. "I didn't know he would cry _that_ much!"

She nodded. "You should have seen him during Marley and Me!" she giggled.

I laughed with her. "So, you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Sure." I pulled off my coat as we walked outside. I held it over Alice's head as we ran to the truck. "Jeez, this rain is awful!" she exclaimed.

"I know. Hey, why don't I take you out to dinner? I mean, I'm a rich man!" I winked as I pulled out the twenty dollar bill from my pocket. "We will be eating like royalty!" I parked in the Burger King parking lot.

She laughed that gorgeous laugh. We ordered our food and waited out the rain.

When the rain slowed down enough, I drove her home.

"Bye Jasper!" Alice said, kissing me. "Call me when you get home!" she said as she ran inside.

I drove slowly because the rain was picking up. It took me twice as long as it normally would have. When I got home, my grandma was waiting for me in the hallway.

"Where were you?!" she demanded.

I looked at her, confused. "Grandma, you know I went out with my friends. I told you. You said I could."

She ran up and hugged me. "I was worried sick! Jasper," her face softened and she took a deep breath. "Your friends, Edward and Bella, were in a car accident a little while ago."

* * *

**OK! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT, SORRY, BUT IT JUST SEEMED FITTING TO END IT THERE. THIS IS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! **

**EXPECT A CHAPTER BY TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, SO ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TYPE IT. **

**SOCCER IS COMING UP (STILL DON'T KNOW IF I'VE MADE VARSITY THOUGH), SO I WON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO UPDATE. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**~May~**


	7. 7 Hospital

**HI!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! R&R!**

* * *

_She ran up and hugged me. "I was worried sick! Jasper," her face softened and she took a deep breath. "Your friends, Edward and Bella, were in a car accident a little while ago."_

I staggered back. "No! A-are they okay?"

"They still aren't sure if they will be." Grandma replied. "It was pretty bad."

I had to call Alice. She and Edward are really close. She's probably not taking this well. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"H-hello?" she answered

"Ali! Where are you?"

"I'm at the hosp-pital." I could tell she was crying.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Love you." I said, snapping the phone shut and running out the door. I drove over the speed limit the whole way to the hospital.

I stormed into the waiting room and spotted Alice right away. She ran into my arms and began sobbing into my shirt.

I looked around and saw Emmett and Rose. I also saw a caramel-haired lady, and a blond girl (texting non-stop), who I guessed were Alice's mom and sister. And then there was a cop. That must be Chief Swan. Everybody had red-rimmed eyes.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Edward is stable, but Bella isn't looking too good. She lost a lot of blood." Alice's mom said. "By the way, I'm Esme." she shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." I replied.

I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Alice into my lap. She continued to cry. After a few hours, or what seemed like it (I had lost all track of time at the moment) Carlisle and another doctor came out into the waiting room.

"How's Bella?" Chief Swan asked immediately.

"Isabella has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and has lost a significant amount of blood. She's going to be out for a little while longer, and we still don't know if she will make a full recovery." he said, sullenly. "And, I am Dr. Turner.

Chief Swan sighed in relief. "When can we go see her?" he demanded.

"Not yet. You will have to wait a little while." Dr. Turner replied.

Esme stepped up and hugged Carlisle. "How's Edward doing?"

"His injuries weren't near as bad as Bella's were. He's going to be okay." he said.

Rosalie and Emmett stood. "We really should be going. It's late." Rosalie said softly.

Esme hugged them both and replied in a motherly tone. "Okay, honey. We'll keep you updated. You two go get some rest."

They left and I looked down at Alice. She was asleep, snoring quietly, her head on my chest.

I picked her up and placed her on the couch Rose and Emmett and been sitting on. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead and then settled back into the chair. I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, sun was streaming through the window of the waiting room.

"Hey there sleepy head." Alice sang, obviously in a better mood than last night. I guessed that there had been improvements.

I stood up, sore from falling asleep in the chair. "Hey Alice. How did you sleep?"

She made a face. "Waiting room couches aren't the most comfortable. I liked your lap way better." she giggled. "C'mon, everybody's down in the hospital cafeteria for breakfast. Let's go, I'm hungry!" she said, pulling me through the hallways.

"So, how long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Since about six a.m. It's almost nine, now." she replied.

"Oh. How are Edward and Bella?"

She sighed. "They'll be asleep for a little while, but Bella is doing better and they said that they are expecting a full recovery." she smiled.

I nodded. "So, when can we go see them?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think we're going to wait until they are both awake."

By this time, we were done with our breakfast. "I need to run home for a change of clothes. I'll be right back." I told Alice.

"Oh, well, I need to change too. Would it be okay if I came with you?" she asked.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

We went to my house and I changed as quickly as I could. Then, we went to her house. I sat on the couch as I waited for her to shower and change. When she came out, her black, spiky hair was standing in all directions.

She saw me looking at her hair and covered it with a towel. "Don't look at my hair! It's horrible!" she screeched.

I chuckled, pulling the towel away from her head. "No it's not. It's cute." I said, ruffling it so that it stood out even more.

Alice pouted. "Stop it!" she whined. She looked adorable like that. I kissed her on the lips.

It caught her off guard and she gasped. "Sorry," I laughed.

"No, no. It's okay. I just wasn't ready for that." she said, blushing.

Alice's phone rang. "Hello?…Yeah….Really?…Are you sure?…Really?…On our way!!" she yelled. "Edward and Bella are both awake!" she shouted.

We left their giant house and sped to the hospital.

It was a thirty minute drive. On the way there, we talked. "So, what happened last night? Was it the rain?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, it was pouring, and it was dark, so Edward didn't see the turn coming up. They ran off the road and hit a tree. Bella's side was damaged more. Luckily, though, the seatbelts and airbags were working properly." she explained.

"Oh, well at least they're okay."

She just nodded and I pulled into the parking lot.

Esme was waiting for us. "C'mon you two! They're both awake!" she said, smiling.

We went into the hospital room. "Hey Jasper," Edward said.

"Hey, man. How ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Better than I have been." he croaked. I saw him shoot a glare towards where Bella was. This shocked me. Was he mad at Bella? But when I looked over, I saw a tall guy standing beside her, with long black hair, and copper skin.

"Hi Jasper." Bella said weakly.

"Hey Bella." I replied, looking at the boy.

"Oh, this is Jacob Black. He's a family friend. Jacob, Jasper. Jasper, Jacob." she said, moving her hand back and forth.

I shook his hand. "Hello, Jacob. Do you go to school in Forks? I've never seen you."

"Nah, I go to school on the Quileute Rez, down in La Push." to told me.

"Oh." was all I said. I still didn't understand why Edward had been looking at him like that. He seemed like a pretty decent guy. I'll asked Alice, I'm sure she would know.

"Hey Jasper, you've met Cynthia, haven't you?" Edward asked me, motioning towards the girl I saw last night. She was still texting.

"Yeah, I saw her in the waiting room. We haven't met officially, though. Hello Cynthia." I said, holding my hand out.

"Hey Jasper." she shook my hand.

We sat in the room for a little while longer and talked.

"Ali, I'm hungry!" Cynthia complained, sounding like the typical preteen.

Alice looked at me. "You hungry Jazz?"

I bobbed my head. "Yeah, let's go eat." I said, taking Alice's hand and walking to my truck. Cynthia followed close behind singing "Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Alice spun around. "Shut up!" she yelled, exasperated.

I laughed. "So, where do ya'll wanna go for lunch. My treat."

"How about Chinese?" Alice and Cynthia said at the same time, then glared at each other. "Don't copy me! Ugh!" they said in unison. Wow. They _were_ a lot alike.

"Sounds good to me." I chuckled.

We piled into the truck. Unfortunately, I didn't have a backseat, so Cynthia had to squeeze in between me and Alice.

"Ali, scoot over!" Cynthia complained.

Alice grumbled. "I _can't_"

I snickered. I found their slight, sisterly bickering pretty funny.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we were seated and went to the buffet.

"So, Jasper, how did you and Ali meet?" Cynthia asked between bites.

"School. Her friend Rosalie is my cousin." I replied.

"Oh, so where are you from?"

"Texas." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask why I moved here.

"Why did you move here." Darn.

I decided to tell the lie. "My dad moved out and my mom didn't want me. I wasn't a good kid. I live with my grandparents now."

Cynthia seemed to buy that. She was silent, so I figured she was done with the questions. Nope.

"So have you two kissed yet?"

Alice's eyes bugged out and her face turned bright red. Mine probably matched.

"Um, well, yeah…" I said, slowly.

"Awwwwwwwh!!!" Cynthia yelled.

Alice dropped her head on the table. "I hate you Cynthia." she mumbled.

"Love you, too Ali!" Cynthia chirped happily.

We finished the meal in awkward silence--well awkward for me and Alice. Cynthia seemed perfectly fine.

I paid and we decided not to go back to the hospital just yet. We had had enough for now.

"So, what do ya'll wanna do?" I asked.

Cynthia laughed. "Gah! Jasper, you talked funny."

Alice glared at her. "Cynthia! Shut up! _Please_!" she begged.

"Ali, I don't mind." I told her, smiling. "Anyway, where to? You guys decide."

"Shopping!" the girls shouted together. Well, at least they were agreeing now.

* * *

**SOOO…DID YA LIKE IT??? LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**OH, AND WISH ME LUCK! I HAVE MY LAST DAY OF VARSITY SOCCER TRYOUTS MONDAY! AHHH!!! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**~May~**


	8. 8 Meet The Grandparents

**HEYYZ! SOOOO, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! LOVE YOU ALL! ON TO ZE CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

"Jasper!" Alice squealed. "I have the most perfect idea!" We were at the mall at the time--and had been for the last two hours!

"What is it?" I asked warily.

She chuckled and pulled me and Cynthia into the food court. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

We both nodded and Alice proceeded to point and look upwards with a quizzical look on her face. Cynthia and I followed. Soon, we had a crowd of people, including employees, trying to see what they thought we saw.

This went on for about fifteen or twenty minutes and finally, Alice, Cynthia, and I just calmly walked away as though nothing had happened. We were able to keep from laughing until we went into yet another store.

"Okay, you two, I will let you each pick out one outfit, my treat. And GO!" I told the girls.

They both giggled in delight and raced off to find their clothes.

After another hour, they were ready, but I wasn't allowed to see their clothes.

"You will just have to wait, Jazzy!" Alice said, standing on her toes so that she could kiss the tip of my nose. Cynthia made a gagging noise.

"Shut up Cindy! You're just jealous that you don't have an amazing boyfriend like _I_ do!" Alice teased.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Let's go! I wanna put on my new outfit!" she whined. I paid for the clothes and we _finally_ left the mall.

We drove to their house and they both ran into separate rooms to change.

I chuckled. They were so alike, yet so different.

My thoughts were interrupted when Cynthia came down the stairs in her new outfit. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling, her blond hair flying.

She was wearing a pink tank-top, with a lime green long-sleeved shirt underneath, a pink, knee-length skirt, and lime green flats. Very…um…girly.

"It's cute." I told her, and she giggled.

A few minutes later, Alice came out of her room. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a ninja on it, black skinny jeans, white converse, and dark grey, fingerless gloves.

"So, Jasper, do you like it?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Alice, it's--"

"Dude! What in the world are you wearing?!?! What's with all the dark colors? That is _so_ not your personality!" Cynthia yelled.

I hugged Alice from behind. "Well, _I_ think it's--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cynthia interrupted--again, rolling her eyes. "She's beautiful! We know! No, let's just go back to the hospital now. I wanna show everybody my new outfit!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Cynthia. I just laughed. "C'mon, let's go."

When we got to the hospital, we went straight to see Edward and Bella.

"EDWARD! BELLA! Look what Jasper got me!" Cynthia yelled, barging into the room.

She was immediately shushed by everyone in the room.

"Bella's sleeping." Edward whisper/yelled. Despite him scolding Cynthia, he seemed to be in a better mood than earlier. Looking around, I noticed that that Jacob kid was gone. That must be why.

"Oh, sorry." Cynthia apologized. "Anyway, look what Jasper got me!" she whispered, turning in a circle.

"Oh, Cindy! It's adorable!" Esme said.

Rosalie smiled. "I knew your sister's fashion sense would rub off on you."

"My eyes!" Emmett joked. "Ahh! My Eyes! They burn! Too…bright!" he fainted dramatically into Rosalie's waiting arms.

Cynthia stuck her tongue out at him and stepped on his toe. "Well, mine might be too bright, but wait to you see Ali's. It's too…" she trailed off and pulled Alice out from behind me. "You see," she explained, gesturing to Alice's dark clothes. "Complete opposite."

"Hey! At least it's cute." Alice said, blushing.

Rosalie stood, took Alice's hand, and spun her around, looking at the outfit. "Cute. Fashionable. It has ninjas. I like it." she grinned.

Alice laughed. "I'm glad you approve, Rose." she said, turning back to me and thanking me for buying it for her. "How long has Bella been asleep?" she asked Edward.

"A few hours." he answered glumly. "They sedated her a couple minutes after you left. She wasn't feeling good."

Alice patted his arm. "Don't worry. Bella will be okay." She's such a great person. She loves her brother and best friend. How did I get so lucky? I smiled.

Just then, Carlisle walked in. "Okay, everybody. We need to get out and let Edward rest." he said, shooing us out of the room.

Cynthia hugged Edward awkwardly. "Bye Eddie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Eddie…'Silly Cindy.'" he chuckled weakly.

Cynthia huffed, spun on her heel, and stormed out, saying "Do _not_ call me that!" over her shoulder.

We all laughed. I would have to get Alice to explain that later. "Well, bye Edward." Alice trilled. "Bye Bella." she added in a whisper.

"See ya man. Feel better." I told Edward.

He waved and we walked out the door.

"Ali, what's with the whole Silly Cindy thing? I don't get it." I asked.

She laughed her musical laugh. "It's just something we used to call her to annoy her. It's funny." she explained.

I nodded. "So, what do ya wanna do? I really don't feel like hanging out at the hospital." I said.

"Umm, let's go to your house. Are your grandparents home or are they at church? I mean, it is Sunday. i want to meet them! I haven't gotten to meet them yet!" she begged.

I touched her nose. "You're lucky."

She pouted. "Please Jasper!" she said, giving me the puppy dog face. I gave up. It was hard to resist that face, even when it wasn't in puppy-dog form.

"Oh fin! C'mon, let's go." I laughed.

"Yay!" she trilled, taking my hand and skipping to my truck. I laughed again at her enthusiasm.

She was excited but as we got closer, she began getting quieter. "Are you nervous?" I asked her.

She nodded. I kissed her on the lips. "It will be okay. They'll love you. You're hard not to like."

I led her inside. "Grandma! Grampa!" I called.

"In here." Grandma yelled from the kitchen. We walked in. "Hey Jasper. Well, who's this?" she asked.

I pulled Alice out from her hiding spot behind me. "This is my girlfriend. Alice Brandon." I introduced.

"Hello, Alice." Grandma said, hugging her.

"You're Dr. Cullen's step-daughter, ain't'cha?" Grampa asked. She nodded. "Ah, how's your step-brother?"

Alice smiled sweetly, even though I knew the term 'step-something' annoyed her. "My _brother_ is doing better and should be up and around in a few days. Bella, his girlfriend and my best friend, isn't doing to well though. They're still worried about her." she replied.

"Oh, well tell them I said to get better, 'kay?" Grampa told her.

"Will do, sir." she smiled. "So, Jasper, what do we do now?" she whispered as we left the kitchen.

"Well we both have some American History homework, and school tomorrow, so we might wanna do that. C'mon, let's go to my room. You can stay for supper if you'd like." I said.

She nodded and we went upstairs to my room. We began working on our history homework, which I found incredibly easy.

"By the way, I like your grandparents." Alice said, making conversation.

I chuckled. "Yeah? Well, Grandma can be a bit nosey and Grampa, is--well, Grampa."

She shrugged. "Well, _I_ like them."

I put my arms around her. "And _I_ like you." I said, kissing her. She kissed me back.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." I countered.

Alice giggled but pushed me away. "So anyway, back to the homework…"

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH JUST A FILLER CHAPTER…WITH SOME FLUFF. WASN'T MY BEST...MY APOLOGIES! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED HELP! I'VE HIT A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK! ANY IDEAS? **

**Oh, and if anyone knows of any really good ALL HUMAN AlicexJasper fics, please, let me know! I really love reading them. Thanks!**

**~May~**


	9. So Sorry

**HEYY GUYS, SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE! FIRST OF ALL, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK…ANY IDEAS???**

**SECOND, I RECENTLY WENT TO Winter Jam 2010 AND JUST THOUGHT I WOULD ASK, WHO ELSE HAS GONE TO Winter Jam? **

**ALSO, HERE ARE SOME AMAZING BANDS/SONGS I WOULD RECOMMEND--EVEN IF YOU AREN'T A CHRISTIAN, YOU WOULD STILL LIKE THEM, I'M SURE OF IT!**

**Tenth Avenue North:**** Love Is Here, By Your Side**

**Newsboys (not New Boyz):**** Jesus Freak (also Toby Mac), He Reigns, Something Beautiful**

**Sidewalk Prophets:**** Words I Would Say**

**Robert Pierre:**** Breaking My Heart**

**Revive**** (who recently came to play at my church--but I missed it that week! O_O)**

**Newsong**

**Fireflight**

**Third Day**

**THESE BANDS AND SONGS ARE AMAZING, AND AGAIN SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE, I JUST FELT THE NEED TO SHARE THESE : )**

**~May~**

First author's note! _EEK! _So, I hope you all are remembering that I didn't write this, MayMarieK did. Well, she wrote this first part anyways. I'm just finishing this story. But obviously, to finish it I need to post the begining. Anywho, there are going to be five more chapters that are written by May. Then she writes two (maybe three) more author notes and then it'll be the end of the story, which I'll be writing. When you start to see author notes at the end of chapters that are signed like this: ~EM~ , then it's my material. Don't worry, I'm going to honor this story and end it in a nice way. And don't get your panties in a twist, May did give me permission to do this. Keep reading, this story gets better. =)

~EM~


	10. 9 Graduation

**HI MY PARTY PEOPLES!!!! FIRST OF ALL, I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED…YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

* * *

_3 months later_

I stood in front of my mirror and adjusted my cap. I couldn't get the tassel to cooperate.

As I continued my battle, Alice walked in. "I cannot believe my little Jazzy is graduating!" she squealed, smoothing my gown.

I laughed and kissed her. "I'll be saying the same thing next year, but I'll have more than one meaning of the word 'little.'"

She stuck her tongue out at me, but hugged me. "Anyway, congrats on getting into that college." she said, sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

She sighed. "You're going away." she replied. It was true. In the fall, I would be leaving for South Carolina to go to Wofford College. Its all the way across the country.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face to mine. "Ali, don't worry about it okay? We have all summer, and I'll be visiting as often as I can."

She attempted a smile. "Okay, your right."

Just then, Grandma poked her head into my room. "Jasper, your friends are downstairs waiting on you!"

Alice pulled my arm. "C'mon Jazzy! Time for graduation!" she sang.

I took her hand and we went downstairs. Everybody was waiting for us. Rosalie and Emmett were also wearing their cap and gowns. Bella was still on crutches since the accident a few months ago. She wouldn't be able to walk right for a long time.

We took a bajillion pictures and then finally took off our cap and gowns so we could get into the car and leave.

We arrived at the school and I said goodbye to Alice and got in line. "Don't forget, I'm throwing you, Rosalie, and Emmett a party at my house after graduation." she said sternly.

"How could I forget?" I joked. "Love you."

She smiled. "Love you, too." she walked away with Edward, Bella, and my grandparents. I sighed. I would miss seeing that face everyday. I wiped my forehead. We were outside and it was unusually hot for Forks. And for once, it wasn't raining. It was a day.

I went to talk to Rosalie and Emmett before getting in line. "Hey, ya'll." I said, coming up to them.

Rosalie turned around, with red-rimmed eyes. "H-hi Jasper." she greeted. "C-can you believe we're already _gra-graduating_? I mean, you're moving to _S-south Carolina_! You've only been here a few mo-months!" she sobbed.

I chuckled. "It's okay, Rosalie. I'll be visiting whenever I can. And besides, we're cousins, I'll text, call, email, whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but mostly you'll be 'texting, calling, emailing' Alice." she laughed.

"Okay everybody! Get in line! You, too, Mr. Whitlock! The ceremony is about to start!" Mr. Stanley was yelling.

I went to my spot (in almost the back of the line).

We marched in to the classic graduation march and took our seats. The ceremony was long--and boring. There weren't many people in the senior class, but it just dragged on.

"Jasper Whitlock" I crossed the stage and received my diploma.

Since I was one of the last, it was pretty much over. We threw our caps into the air.

"Go Jazzy!" I hear Alice cheer. I laughed.

Suddenly, a tiny object flew into my arms. "Congrats!" it yelled. I looked down, expecting to see Alice. It was Cynthia.

"Um, thanks, Cynthia." I chuckled. "Where's Ali?"

She made a face. "She's coming."

Sure enough, Alice came through the crowed. "Great job, Jasper!" she shouted, hugging me. I scooped her up and kissed her.

"Eew, get a room!" I heard Emmett say behind us.

I laughed and put Alice down. My grandparents came by and said their congratulations and that they had to get home.

After all the congrats and pats on the back, Alice announced that it was time for the party.

"I will allow each of you to go home, get a swimsuit, pajamas, and a change of clothes. Then you will report back to mine and Edward's house to night swim, watch movies, and spend the night." she said happily.

I pretended to be excited, but I was actually dreading the swimming part. I tried to think of an excuse.

Alice and I drove to my house to get my things.

We were in my room, packing. I turned to Alice. "Um, I'm not going to swim tonight, okay?"

"What? Why not?" she cried.

"Shh!" I shushed, putting a finger to my lips. "The old people are sleeping." I chuckled. Then, my shoulders slumped. "And, because…"

"Jasper, why not?" she asked. "I'm sure its not because of your body?!"

I nodded. "Remember? Scars?" I said, pointing to the multiple scars that ruined my skin. I pulled up my shirt to exposing all the other scars on my chest and stomach.

Alice gasped, but then stomped her foot. "Nobody cares that you have scars! It's not like they won't be your friend just because of a few scars! Besides," she placed her hand over the scars on my chest. "They make you who you are: beautiful."

Then, she lifted her pants leg, revealing a long, zig-zagging scar. This was worse than all of mine put together. They were all tiny, and most self-inflicted. Even the ones on my torso.

Alice smiled. "I'm scarred too."

I ran my fingers over it. "_How_?" I demanded.

"Remember? Abusive dad." she smiled sadly.

"Oh." was all I said, but I was enraged. Why would someone want to hurt this beautiful angel?

She shrugged. "Well, c'mon! Let's get our scarred selves going! We have a party to attend!" I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead, wondering how she was so unconcerned about this.

When we got to her house, she had reused all the party stuff from Emmett's party.

We got out of the car and went inside to change. I came out of the bathroom with my trunks and a t-shirt on.

"Jasper, its night swimming, no one will see your scars." Alice reminded me.

I sighed. "Fine." I said, tugging off my shirt. Thinking about it, she had always worn jeans. I never noticed the scar, but now, as she stood there in her bikini, it stood out.

We went to the backyard to see Bella and Edward sitting on a lounge chair and everybody else in the pool. I guess Bella wasn't able to swim because of her leg.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed, getting out of the water. "Get a little carried away?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Alice laughed, punching his arm.

Cynthia got out of the pool. "Hi Jasper!" she said.

"Hello, Cynthia." I replied.

"I like your swimming trunks!" she commented. I had been starting to think that she liked me…

Suddenly, Emmett picked Alice up and jumped into the pool. She screamed. "I hate you Emmett!"

He laughed. "No you don't!" He got out of the pool, and I thought he was coming for me, so I pulled off my shirt and jumped into the pool yelling "Cannonball!"

Since he missed me, Emmett chose a new target. Edward's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. Bella giggled.

"Uh uh! No way, man! Get away!" Edward yelled as Emmett charged toward him in the dark. Laughing his booming laugh, Emmett easily picked Edward up, jumping into the pool.

We played pool volleyball, Marco Polo, and other random pool games. After about an hour or two, we went inside to eat. It was already about ten o'clock, but it didn't matter much.

As we ate, Emmett stood up, holding his soda can. "I have an announcement!" he, well, announced. Then, he got down on one knee. "I love you, Rosie. Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a ring.

We all turned to Rosalie. She stared at Emmett with her mouth hanging open for the longest time. Then, she fainted.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked anxiously.

When she came to, she jumped up and ran into Emmett's arms, attacking him…with kisses.

"Is that a yes?" he laughed.

She pulled back and looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Duh!"

We laughed and they continued kissing. I wish I could propose to Alice, but I think we should both be out of college first.

"Congratulations!" Alice squealed. "Can I do your wedding? Please, please, please, please, _puh-lease!!_" She begged. I chuckled.

"Of course you can, Alice! You can also be my maid of honor." Rosalie smiled.

Alice screamed. At first, I thought she had been hurt and I rushed to her side. "Can I really be your maid of honor?" she asked.

"Yeah, duh. I asked you didn't I?" Rosalie laughed.

Alice squealed and hugged Rosalie with so much force, they both fell over.

"And Bella, you can be my bride's maid." Rosalie said, getting up. Bella beamed.

"Um, what about me?" Cynthia demanded.

"Flower girl?"

"Yay!" she squealed, as easily excited as her sister.

After all the excitement died down, we changed into pajamas and Cynthia went to bed.

We decided to watch a movie. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie came down from Alice's room. They were all in matching pajamas, just different colors.

Bella was in a brown tank-top and shorts with green frogs on them. Rosalie's was pink with green frogs, and Alice's was--of course--yellow, with green frogs.

Bella sat on the couch I was leaning against with the help of Alice. Edward and Emmett were still changing. Knowing them, Emmett had probably pranked Edward and Edward was getting revenge.

While Alice and Rosalie argued over which movie to pick, I took the chance to ask Bella a question that I've been meaning to ask.

"So, why does Edward hate that Jacob kid?" I asked.

She smiled shyly. "Jacob and I have always been best friends. Edward's a tiny big jealous. When we were little, before Edward or I moved here, I would come up from Phoenix to visit Charlie. When I did, Jacob and I would hang out. We had a game where he pretended to be a wolf and I was a vampire and we hated each other." she chuckled at the memory.

"But now, we've gotten older, and I think Jacob thinks of me as more than a friend, even though I just see him as a brother. Also, because of how big he is, Edward feels that Jacob is a bad influence."

I nodded. "Oh, I see." was all I said, because at that moment, Edward and Emmett walked out of the room.

"Yes! Hah! I win!" Alice shouted, victoriously. "We're watching _The Sound of Music_." she said, happily.

Everyone groaned. "Get over it." she chirped, putting in the DVD and then skipping over to where I sat. She plopped down into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair.

Everybody else fell asleep within the first hour, but Alice and I stayed away almost the entire movie. I hated it, but Alice like it, so I would watch it. She sang every word of almost every song. By the end, though, her head was nodding against my chest. Soon, she was asleep. I picked her up and laid her on the chair.

I woke everybody else up and told them that the movie was over. "Edward, the girls are sleeping in Alice's room right?" I asked.

He nodded and I carried Alice to her room. There were two blow-up mattresses on the floor by her bed. I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love." I whispered.

When I went back downstairs, everybody was getting up and getting ready to go to bed. It was about three in the morning. I went down to the basement and fell asleep quickly. I didn't even hear Edward or Emmett come in.

The next thing I remember is hearing an ear-piercing shriek. _Alice_.

All three of us jumped up and dashed up the two flights of stairs to her room. She was still asleep, but screaming and thrashing around.

"Is she okay?" I asked, panicked. I rushed to her side and picked up her hand. Her screaming stopped almost instantly, but now she was whimpering.

Bella, Rosalie, and Cynthia were standing around her bad. "Yeah, she's fine. It's just a dream." Rosalie told me.

It seemed that I was the only one who was concerned about the tiny, whimpering pixie on the bed. Even Edward and Cynthia didn't seem to be worried about their sister.

"Alice? Alice, honey, wake up. It's me Jasper." my attempts to wake her up didn't work.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. G'night." Emmett mumbled as he and Edward went back to the basement.

I looked at the girls. Why aren't any of you worried?" I asked incredulously.

"She does it all the time. It's normal." Cynthia shrugged.

My eyes bugged out. "Normal? You call _this_" I pointed to Alice, who was still whimpering quietly, "normal?"

The three girls nodded.

"Jasper?" I heard a small voice say. I looked at Alice. She had tears running down her cheek, but she was awake.

"Ali, honey, I'm here." I whispered. "It's okay, I'm here."

Alice continued to cry. Cynthia went to her room and Rosalie and Bella went back to bed.

"D-don't leave me-me." Alice sobbed.

This broke my heart. "No! Never, of course not!" I told her.

"C-can you lay wi-with me?" she asked shyly.

I tucked the covered around her and then laid on top of them.

I stroked her hair and she fell back asleep in no time. Not long after, so did I.

* * *

**OK, NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS. THERE WAS SOME FLUFF, SOME DRAMA, SOME FUNNINESS! :P**

*****IMPORTANT** SOOO…I CAN'T DECIDE. ALICE HAD A BAD DREAM, SO SHOULD IT BE LIKE A VISION, OR A NIGHTMARE ABOUT HER FATHER? OR MAYBE A LITTLE OF BOTH? PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN BEGIN WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Who all has been watching the Olympics? USA beat Russia and Canada beat Switzerland in Women's hockey! Yay! Those are my two favorite teams! Can't wait till they face each other. GO USA! :)**

**Who are your favorite teams?**

**Anyway, sorry for the longish author's note…I tend to ramble ;) REVIEW!!!!**

**~May~**


	11. 10 Scavenger Hunts & Secrets

**HIII!!! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO GAVE ME IDEAS!!! XD I LOVES U ALL! ;)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Alice wasn't beside me. I looked around. Sunlight was streaming through the huge window and I was alone in the room. I got out of the bed and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Jasper!" Alice said, kissing me. She seemed to have an edge to her voice. Was it the nightmare last night?

"Mornin' darlin'." I replied, exaggerating my Southern accent.

She giggled. "Hungry?"

"Starving. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

She pointed to the patio, where everyone was sitting. "But Cindy is still asleep--of course! She can sleep forever!" she said.

I chuckled and grabbed some Pop-Tarts. Alice took my hand to lead me to the patio, but I stopped her. "Ali. What was that last night?" I asked, worriedly.

She wouldn't look at me. "It was nothing, Jazz. Completely normal." she replied quietly.

I groaned. "That wasn't nothing! Why does everybody keep brushing it off like that?"

Alice was about to answer but she was cut off. "Jasper!" I turned around to see Cynthia skipping down the stairs. She came up to me and hugged me.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Alice whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"Good morning Cynthia. How did you sleep?" I asked politely.

"Alright, I guess. It probably would have been better if _Ali_ hadn't screamed and _woke me up_!" she glared accusingly at Alice, who just shrugged as if it were nothing. I flinched.

She took my hand again and pulled me onto the patio. We were all still in our pajamas.

"Good morning everybody!" Alice trilled happily. I sat down on a patio chair and pulled Alice down beside me.

We chatted until it was almost noon. "So, Alice, whatcha got planned for us today?" Emmett asked.

"_Shopping_!" Alice squealed. She was doing a good job of hiding the edge I heard earlier.

Rosalie and Cynthia were as excited as Alice, but Bella was dreading it as much as the guys were.

"But Alice!" she whined.

Alice held up her hand. "It's not what you think. It's not a normal shopping trip. I have a list." she held up two scraps of paper, smiling evilly. Cynthia mirrored that look and Edward rolled his eyes.

The rest of us were confused. "Please explain?" Rosalie said.

"This," Alice held up the list again, "is a scavenger hunt. We will start at Wal Mart. Here are cameras, money, and the list. It's Girls vs. Guys. You will follow the list exactly as it says! _I_ will not be participating, for that would not be fair. Rosalie, Bella, and Cynthia, in Rosalie's car! Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, in Edward's car. Go to your cars. Oh, and by the way, the lists all have the same things, just in different orders."

I laughed. Only Alice could come up with a scavenger hunt…

We got into our assigned cars and sped off. When we arrived at Wal Mart, we got out of the cars and stood in the doorway. We had to wait for Alice because she went to go get a wheelchair to make it easier for Bella.

"And…GO!" Alice shouted and we all charged inside.

_1. Find a foam sword and have a sword fight with an employee. Take a picture!_

We ran to the toy section and found the foam swords, then searched for an employee. I saw a little gray-haired lady with a Wal Mart vest on.

"Hi…do you want to sword fight?" I asked.

Her response? "En garde!" She grabbed the foam sword out of my hand and proceeded to hit me with it. Emmett and Edward joined in. When that was done, we took pictures, thanked her, and ran off.

_2. Go to the food section and eat one sample each out of every sample case. DON'T FORGET PICTURES!_

"Yes! We get to eat stuff!" Emmett cheered.

We sprinted to the food section eating the samples and getting pictures.

"What's next?" Edward asked.

_3. Go to the gumball machine and get TWO pieces of gum. Don't eat it yet._

"That's too easy." I said as we got the gum. "There's got to be more to it." I was right.

_4. What color is your gum? Well, take that color and go find nail polish in that color. Use the FIRST piece that came out of the machine. (Don't cheat, I'm watching!) _

I looked at our gum. Blue and green swirls. Did that mean we had to find blue _and_ green gum? Do they even have those colors?

When we got to the makeup department, we saw the girls coming our way. They already had their gum, but they also had some things we didn't. The color of their gum? Red. That was just too easy! It wasn't fair.

They grabbed their polish and laughed when they saw ours. Then, pushing Bella, they sped off.

"Blue and green nail polish? Do they even have that?" I groaned.

"They have them. I've seen Cynthia wearing it. Its just really hard to fi--THERE!" he yelled, picking up two jars of nail polish, one blue, one green.

"Great, what's next?" Emmett asked.

_5. Find a random person, give them a piece of gum, and have a bubble-blowing contest! Take pictures so I know you did it!_

I handed Edward the gum. "You're a random person. Here. Chew." I demanded.

Edward's popped all over his face as soon as Emmett snapped a picture.

Edward peeled the gum off of his face. "Next?" he growled.

_6. Purchase your items and leave Wal Mart._

We did that and moved on.

_7. Go to Party City. Find three tacky hats and take pictures with them on._

We ran into Party City and found really ugly party hats. Mine had a big pink bow on the top and it was a bright green color. Emmett's was purple with yellow spots and sparkles. Edward's was brown with a monkey face on it. It even had a tail! I laughed as we all posed for the picture.

The girls were there. They paid for their items and left the store.

_8. Buy 3 plastic flamingoes, Disco glasses, and blinky rings._

We did as instructed and moved on. We were almost done.

_9. Go to McDonald's wearing what you bought and carrying the flamingoes. As you walk in, sing 'Happy Birthday.' When asked whose birthday, hold up the flamingoes and claim they are triplets. Buy three chicken nugget happy meals . Don't eat yet. Pictures!_

We laughed, but donned our hats and other things and walked into McDonald's. I think the girls had to go to a different restaurant.

The employees nearly lost it when we came in singing to the flamingoes (which we named Bob, Frank, and Sir Pink Feathers).

We took pictures, bought the chicken, and the employees gave us all free McFlurries.

"Well, this was fun, gotta go, bye!" Emmett yelled as he yanked us out of the building.

"C'mon, last one. What is it?"

_10. Come home with all of your items. When you get home, eat your chicken as fast as you can. Then, give all your toys to me! They will come in handy later!_

We rushed home and got into the driveway just as the girls were going inside. They hadn't started on their chicken yet.

"We're home! Start eating!" I shouted, shoving Happy Meal boxes at the other two.

We barged into the house and were almost done with them as we sat on the couch. I slammed the box down. "Done!" I called, just as Cynthia was shoveling the last of hers into her mouth.

"We win! Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered.

Alice held her hand out. "Not…yet….I am going to review the photos. Whichever ones I find funnier, that team will win. You get points for having the most pictures, and the funniest pictures." she giggled.

After about an hour and a half of laughing at pictures, Alice stood. "And the winner is…the guys!"

Emmett, Edward, and I cheered and celebrated. "What did we win? You said there was an awesome prize! What is it, what is it, what is it?" Emmett begged.

Alice laughed. "Okay, okay, here it is. Split it evenly." she said, holding out a bag. Inside it was the toys we got from McDonald's. Not cool, man, not cool.

Finally, everything calmed down. We were going to stay here for one more night. I looked outside. It wasn't raining anymore. It was about seven o'clock and it wasn't dark yet, so I asked Alice to come for a walk with me.

I knew that she could tell I had something on my mind because a worried look came across her face and she agreed immediately.

We began walking through the woods. We walked for a few minutes, hand in hand, when I suddenly turned to face Alice. "I think you know what I want to ask."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. Sit. This could take a while to explain." she said, motioning to a log.

I sat beside her and waited patiently.

"Well, first of all, last night _was_ normal--for me. Ever since I was little I've had these dreams. Dreams that come true."

"So, you're a psychic?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, in a way. I only have those dreams when I am sleeping, and they are pretty rare. But lately, I've had them a lot. Usually, I'll have them, but I won't remember them, or I won't realize that it was a vision. I talk in my sleep when I have them. The others have known for a while. I actually saw you coming. But I didn't grasp that it was you that I was seeing."

"How come whenever you sleep with me around, like when we were at the hospital, or last night, after I laid with you, nothing happened." I questioned.

"I guess your presence calms them. When you laid with me, I had normal dreams--or at least I think they were normal."

"But do they usually come true?"

She wouldn't look at me. "Sometimes. Not always."

"There's more you're not telling me." I observed. "Is it about last night? What did you see?"

"This is one of the recurring dreams. I've been trying to hide it. I'm really freaked." she said.

I knew something was off about her. My pulse quickened. "Alice, what is it? Please, please tell me."

She took a shaky breath. "My father is coming for me."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUHHHHH!!!! CLIFFY! WHAT DID YOU THINK?? I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SCAVENGER HUNT! I ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH SOME GIRLS FROM MY YOUTH GROUP! HAH! SOOO…I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT UP…IT'S PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU ARE EXPECTING. HOPEFULLY, I WILL HAVE THE CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT…BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO. REVIEW!!!!**

**~May~**


	12. 11 Vision

"_My father is coming for me."_

My jaw dropped. "What?" I demanded. "N-no! NO!"

Alice nodded. "Yes. I just don't know when. My visions don't tell me that." She held up a piece of paper. "I got this in the mail yesterday. It confirmed that my dream was a vision."

I took the paper from her. It was a letter. I read it out loud.

_Dearest Ali,_

_I'm coming. Soon. And I obviously know where you live because you are reading this letter. You _are_ my daughter, and so is Cynthia. They had no right to take you two away from me. I am out of jail now and I will come and get my two "lovely" daughters. But when I get you, you are both dead. You can't hide._

_Love, Daddy._

I was shaking. I looked over at Alice. She was silently crying. I put the letter into my back pocket and wrapped my arms around her.

"He's coming! He's coming, he's coming, he's coming…" she sobbed. "He's going to get me and--and Cynthia! Oh my gosh! Cynthia! _Please_ don't tell her!" Alice cried.

I stroked her hair. "Alice. Alice, honey, it's okay. Shh, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to either of you." I hugged her tightly. "I will protect you. Always."

She calmed down a little. "J-jasper, I'm s-so scared." she said shakily.

I pulled back. "I know darlin', but listen to me--I will _never_ let anything happen to you. Promise. Alice, you are my life." I kissed her forehead.

As we sat there on that log, it began to rain. It was also getting darker, and colder. I took off my coat and put it around Alice. She attempted a smile. "I love you." she told me.

"I love you, too." I replied, standing. "C'mon, we have to tell the others about your vision." I took her into my arms and carried her all the way home. She was very light.

I walked into the living room. Bella and Edward were talking very quietly to each other and Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch, kissing. I guess Cynthia had already gone to bed (It was almost nine thirty.)

I cleared my throat and everybody looked up. When they saw Alice, shivering and soaked, they freaked.

"Is she okay?" Edward demanded as I laid her on the couch.

"Well, yes, but Alice has something to tell you all." I told him, taking Alice's hand.

She looked around. "Please don't tell Cynthia what I'm about to tell you. I don't want to scare her." she whispered. Everyone nodded and moved closer. I squeezed Alice's hand. "You all know I was having a vision the other night, right? Well," she sighed, "my father is coming for me and Cindy."

Emmett swore. Bella placed a hand on Alice's arm. "Well, your dreams don't always come true right?" she asked.

Alice closed her eyes. "I got a letter from him. He knows where I live. He wants to kill me."

I reached into my back pocket, pulling out the letter, and handed it to Rosalie. Emmett snatched it from her hands and read it. He swore again. It was passed around the room. Bella began crying.

"Let's go to my house. We'll talk to Charlie." she said.

"Hm." Charlie read the letter. He didn't know about the vision though. "Alice, this is serious. What did your parents say?"

Alice looked at her shoes. "I haven't told them. Cynthia doesn't know either, but I don't want to tell her. She would get scared."

"You should tell your parents." he said.

Alice nodded. "Yes, sir." she replied quietly.

We left and went back to her house. While everyone else decided to go to bed, Alice and I stayed up to talk. I sat on the couch and she laid beside me.

"Jasper, I thought this was going to be the perfect summer!" Alice began crying.

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ali, it still can be the perfect summer. Don't let our father ruin it."

"Do _not_ call him my _father_!" she growled. "That _man_ is _not_ my father. Carlisle is." she leaned into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. To lighten the mood, I poked her side, knowing how ticklish she was. She shrieked and slapped my arm.

"Jazz! We're going to wake everybody!" she scolded quietly.

I laughed and pulled her into my lap. I picked up a lock of her short, jet-black hair and twirled it around my finger. "I love your hair." I told her.

She blushed and reached up to wipe away the blond hair that had fallen over my eyes. "I love your hair."

I looked at her. Then a smile spread across my face. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how blessed I was. I just don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." I said.

She shook her head and yawned. "_I_ don't deserve _you_."

We went on arguing like that for a little while longer.

"No, I love you more!" I said, but there was no reply. Alice had fallen asleep in my lap. I chuckled softly. I wasn't going to leave her. I didn't want to risk her having another vision. It hurt me to see her so scared.

I laid back on the couch, careful not to wake Alice. Before falling asleep, I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I prayed, thanking God for the angel that lay beside me.

* * *

**OK, ALL TOGETHER NOW, 1, 2, 3: "AAWWWWWWH!" YES, MAJOR FLUFF! THERE WAS A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA, A LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF, SOME FUNNINESS--MAYBE…AND YES, IT WAS WAY SHORTER THAN USUAL, BUT I FELT THAT WAS A GOOD STOPPING PLACE.**

**WELL, TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT? REVIEW!**

**~May~**


	13. 12 A Year

**OK, MAJOR TIME SKIPPY! DON'T HATE ME FOR IT!**

* * *

_One year later_

"Don't worry Ali!" I said, as I drove Alice to school. "You'll do great on your final exams! C'mon, quit worrying. You're a senior, you'll be out of high school for good in a week. Lighten up!"

Alice sighed. "It's hard. I mean, what if I fail! Then, I will have to repeat my senior year again!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice. You're one of the top in your class! You definitely won't fail. Please! Then, you'll be able to go to college and we'll start our freshmen year together!" I told her.

She looked at me. "Jasper, you know you didn't have to give up your Wofford Scholarship just so you could go to college with me."

I shrugged. "But I wanted to. You know how hard it is to be away from each other." I smiled. "And besides, I want to keep an eye on you. I know you're still scared."

By that time we had reached the school and were just sitting in the parking lot. "Yes, you're right. I am." Alice said. "Well, I'll talk to you later Jazzy. Love you." she kissed my cheek before getting out of the truck. I watched as she met up with Edward and Bella and walked into the building.

I drove home slowly thinking about the past year. Summer had gone by without one incident from her father. But she did have a few more visions. The rest of her dreams were about things going on with the group that summer. There was also another letter, warning us to be careful. I hated Alice's father with a passion.

Emmett and Rosalie had been married in October and were happily married. They were not going to college, so that they could be together more often.

When I got to my apartment--which I had recently moved into, I decided to check my Facebook. I had a message from Joe Brandon. I wasn't sure who it was, but I read it anyway.

_You can't protect her forever, you know._

I read it over and over, understanding exactly who it was. I typed a reply.

_You stay away from her. She has done nothing to you._

I sent it and pushed my chair away from my desk. I put my head in my hands, I was panicking. When I looked back at the screen, I already had a message.

_She and her stupid sister ruined my life! _

I hit reply, shaking in anger.

_Then leave them alone! You touch them, I will kill you! Alice means the world to me. I will not stop until you are either dead or in jail. I don't want to see you within a three mile radius of them._

I clicked send. Not even a minute later, I got a message. Warily, I opened it up.

_Hm. Well, I guess I'll have to kill you, too. Oh, but don't worry. I don't think you'll see me for many years._

I didn't reply this time. Instead, I called Emmett. I told him to come to my apartment. I just didn't tell him why. He was there within five minutes. "What's wrong?" he barged in, without knocking.

I led him to the computer and showed him the messages. He read them, then swore loudly.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked desperately. Emmett shrugged and I kicked my book bag in frustration. "_Why_!" I yelled. "Why does he insist on torturing us! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" I gave my bag an extra kick with every 'why.'

Emmett held his hands out. "Chill, man! Calm down, okay?"

I turned on him. "_Chill_?_ Calm down_?" I spat. "_You_ wouldn't be "chill" or "calm" if this was _your_ girlfriend's abusive dad sending death threats!"

Emmett sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But really, you need to just take a deep breath and go to the police about this. Kicking your book bag won't solve anything." he reasoned.

I nodded, still to angry to speak. We printed out the messages and Emmett drove us to the police department.

Charlie talked to us. "Well boys, a few months ago, we believed that his letters were just bluffs. I guess we were wrong." he shook his head. "I'll get some people to look into this."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Thank you, sir. Now, I must be going. I have to pick Alice up from school." I said, as I walked out.

Emmett drove again, refusing to let me drive in my 'mental state.'

When we pulled into the parking lot, Alice was waiting. Despite my bad mood, as soon as I saw a smile stretch across her face, I smiled, too. "Hi Jazzy!" she sang, climbing into the back of the jeep with me.

"Hey, Alice. How was school?" I asked.

She launched into a summary of her day, which I listened to intently, truly interested.

"I can't believe I'm going to graduate in a _week_!" she squealed as we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

I jumped out and raced to the other side to open her door for her. "There ya go, lil' lady." I drawled, bowing.

"Thank you, Jasper." Alice curtsied and spoke with a fake Southern accent.

I carried her book bag inside for her. Emmett left so that he could spend some time with Rosalie.

"See ya, man! Thanks." I called as he drove away. I turned to Alice, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Why did Emmett drive you today? Is there something wrong with the truck?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, no. We were just--um, hanging out." I lied.

She didn't seem to buy it, but didn't press the subject.

"So, do you have any homework?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No, _Dad_." she joked. I went and sat on the couch and patted my lap, knowing how much she loves to sit there. "Jasper," she said. "I had another vision last night."

I tensed. "Was it about your father?"

A small smile came to her lips. "No. It was about us." she replied.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

Alice nodded. "Yep. We were standing at a house, holding hands. We looked a little older than we are now. We were watching to little kids run around the front yard. There was a boy and a girl. Twins. Both had blond hair and blue eyes." she smiled again.

I looked at her. "A-alice. Were they, ya know, _our_ kids?"

"Yeah." was all she said.

"When?" I asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly. Alice's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number, so she handed it to me. I didn't know the number either, but I still answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You can't hide, Alice." The call ended.

I went cold. The phone slid from my hand and onto the couch cushions. "Jasper? Jasper, what's wrong? Who called? Jasper, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said, ignoring all the other questions. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, who was it?" she asked again.

I sighed. "You're father. He said, 'You can't hide.'"

Alice gasped and buried her face into my chest.

"Ali, he's not going to hurt you, okay? The cops are on the case." I told her.

She shook her head. "no, they're not!" she cried, her words muffled by my shirt. "They said the letter didn't mean anything! That it was a fake, a bluff!"

I lifted her head off of my chest and cupped her chin so that she was looking at me. "They _are_ back on the case. Your father messaged me on Facebook this morning. He said we still had a few years. I took it to the cops. That's why Emmett was here." I informed her.

Alice began crying. I tried desperately to calm her. "Alice, we're going to have children!"

She kept crying. "What about Cynthia? And if we do have kids, what about them? What if he goes after them?" she sobbed.

I stroked her hair. "It's okay, shh, shh. Nothing will happen to you." I said soothingly.

After a while, she calmed down. She looked up and smiled softly. "Do you really think we'll have twins?"

I smiled, too. "Well, if your dream says so." Alice's stomach suddenly rumbled. "Hungry?" I laughed?

She bobbed her head. We got up and I made some dinner. As we ate, we talked. We talked about college, family, us. "Can you believe it's been over a year since I moved here?" I said.

"And a year that we've been together." she reminded me.

I touched her cheek. "It's been a wonderful year."

Too soon, it was time to take Alice home. I drove her to her house and before letting her out, I kissed her softly. "Love you. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Jasper!" she waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**SO MUCH FLUFF! SOOO, DIDJA LIKE IT? DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA, FLUFF, AND MORE DRAMA! I HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WRITTEN, BUT I NEED TO TYPE THEM UP. I WOULD SAY EXPECT THEM BY SUNDAY.**

**REVIEW!**

**~May~**


	14. 13 Alice's Birthday

**HI AGAIN, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO VampChick76 WHO HAS REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! THAT'S AWESOME! SOOO…THANK YOU! AND I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Hurry! C'mon Jasper, we gotta go!" Alice urged me as I slowly walked out of the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, it's summer. There is no 'hurry.'"

Alice glared at me and stomped her foot. She was so cute when she did that. "But Jasper!" she whined. "There _is_ hurry when its my _nineteenth _birthday party we're going to!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay. You win. Today is a very special occasion." I climbed into her Porsche and even though I was laughing on the outside, I was nervous on the inside.

We rode to her house in comfortable silence. When we got there, music was blaring and everybody was lounging out by the pool.

"Finally! What took you so long!" Edward teased. I tackled him into the pool.

Everybody laughed at followed us in. Well, everyone but Bella and Rosalie. Bella was still on crutches from the accident years ago, but was better than before. In a few months, she wouldn't need them anymore.

"Rosie? Aren't you going to swim?" Emmett bellowed.

Rosalie shook her head. "Not now. I'll just keep Bella company."

Emmett just shrugged and proceeded to dunk me under the water.

Cynthia, now about fourteen, had a boyfriend and I think she had gotten over her crush on me-I hope. He was a pretty cool guy. His name was Christian and he had straight A's, on the soccer team, and seemed to really love Cynthia. I knew Alice approved of him by the way she joked around with him as though he were her brother.

We swam until it was dark, then we all went in to sing 'Happy Birthday.' As we were eating the cake, Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Guess what?" she said. "We all looked at her. "I'm going to have a baby."

Everyone clapped and congratulated except Emmett, whose eyes were bugged out and his mouth-full of cake-hung open.

"Emmett! Isn't that great!" Rosalie asked. There was no response, he just continued to stare.

Alice went to the kitchen, got a full cup of ice, and dumped it down Emmett's shirt. He screeched and jumped up, coming out of his stupor. He ran over to Rosalie. "Really? I'm going to be a daddy?" She nodded and he kissed her.

When it was time to open presents, I became nervous again. I had gotten Alice two presents. She would open one know, and one later.

From Bella, she got mall gift cards. Alice vowed that there would be a shopping spree soon and Bella groaned. Edward and Cynthia gave her a Shoppers Anonymous phone number as a joke. Their actual gift was a sketchbook. She loved to draw. Rosalie and Emmett gave her a cute top. I got her new seat covers-and something else, but she won't open that yet.

We sat around and talked for a while and played the Wii. We talked about Rosalie's baby and I thought about how Alice dreamt we would have twins one day.

After about an hour, I asked Alice to come for a walk with me. We walked outside and then to the edge of the woods, where I knew no one could see or hear us. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ I thought.

"Okay, close your eyes." I instructed. She closed them and I slid the box from my back pocket.

"Open them." I said softly. Alice slowly opened her eyes and then gasped when she saw me down on one knee.

I took a deep breath. "Alice Brandon, I have loved you since the day we met. And even though it's only been about a year and a half, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She put her hand on her mouth and nodded. Then, she collapsed into my arms, saying 'yes' over and over again and crying happily.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Thank you." I said, after pulling away. I rocked her back and forth in a bit of a slow dance as she tried to calm down.

When she finally stopped, we walked back to the house with huge smiles on our faces.

"There you are!" Emmett boomed as we came through the door. "I thought we would have to start a search party!"

Alice was too happy to be annoyed. She didn't even spit back an insult like she usually would have. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Okay, something's up. Alice usually would have hit Emmett." Bella observed.

Alice shrugged. "What can I say? I'm in a great-no, _amazing_ mood!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What's really going on?"

Looking at me, then back at everyone else, Alice slowly raised her hand to show off her new ring. All the girls screamed and Alice was swarmed with hugs. I was given pats on the back and 'congratulations.'

"Can I be your maid of honor?" Cynthia shouted.

"Of course, dear! You're my little sister!" Alice said, laughing. Cynthia clapped and then ran over to hug Christian.

The room was filled with the buzz of excitement, but I barely noticed any of it. I just gazed, with a really cheesy grin, at Miss Alice Brandon Soon-to-be Whitlock.

* * *

**OK, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER BY SUNDAY, I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL EVEN TAKE A FLAME, I JUST WANT REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME GOING. **

**~May~**


	15. It Would Be Awesome If You Read This

**OK, SO JUST LETTING EVERYBODY KNOW THAT I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN. I STILL HAVE TO TYPE THEM, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY WILL BE UPDATED. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING! **

**WHO ALL WATCHED THE MEN'S GOLD MEDAL GAME USA vs. CANADA? USA PLAYED GREAT, TIED THE GAME WITH LIKE 24 SECONDS LEFT SENDING IT TO OVER TIME! TOO BAD CANADA SCORED. :( I REALLY WISH WE HAD GOTTEN THE GOLD, BUT SILVER WORKS TOO :)**

**I'VE NEVER LIKE SIDNEY CROSBY ANYWAY…LOL **

**DID ANYBODY ELSE NOTICE THAT FOR MEN'S AND WOMEN'S HOCKEY IT WENT BRONZE: FINLAND, SILVER: USA, AND GOLD: CANADA?**

**SO, ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REMEMBER, IF YOU EVER HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORIES, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME :)**

**~May~**


	16. Very Important Please Read

**HEYY EVERYBODY. I'M REALLY SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE…**

**ANYWAY, I JUST WANTED TO ASK ALL OF YOU TO PLEASE PRAY FOR THE MITCHELL FAMILY. IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORIES, YOU MAY KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT, ON OCTOBER 26, 2007, THIS GIRL (WHO I HAD GONE TO SCHOOL WITH SINCE KINDERGARTEN), CARLYN, AND HER SISTER, CHELSEY, WERE IN A **CAR** ACCIDENT. CARLYN WAS 14, CHELSEY WAS 16. CARLYN DIED INSTANTLY AND CHELSEY WAS IN A COMA. SHE WOKE UP ABOUT A YEAR LATER, BUT HADN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE.**

**CHELSEY PASSED AWAY ON MARCH 15, 2010. PLEASE PRAY FOR THEM AS THEY GO THROUGH SUCH A TERRIBLE TIME. THEY HAVE LOST TWO PRECIOUS GIRLS, BUT GOD HAS GAINED TWO BEAUTIFUL ANGELS.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM WORKING HARD TO GET UP THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Alice and Jasper. I AM STILL WAITING ON FAITH TO SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER OF You Found Me. AS FOR Cullen Chat, I'M NOT SURE WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE.**

**THANK YOU.**

**~May~**

**PrAy FoR tHe MiTcHeLlS**

PLease pray for the Mitchels every one. I'm serious about it.

So, here ends MayMarieK's part in this story. Now begins mine. I will start posting chapters soon as I can. However, I must warn you all that sometimes it takes me awhile because I like to brainstorm and think of the best possible outcomes for my stories. Please Keep reading.

~EM~


	17. 14 Alice's Song

**Commence my part of the story! =)**

* * *

I spent the night at Alice's house. She insisted that I stayed. Since I've been keeping a stash here it's no big deal. Also, we all stayed up rather late. Esme and Carlisle said they didn't want us driving off. So even Emmett and Rosalie stayed. They have their own little apartment that they could have gone home to but instead they're sleeping in the guest room.

Slowly I open my eyes and gaze at the ceiling, seeking shapes in the roughness. It is something that I do often. It bothers Alice and Edward hates it with a passion but it helps me think. Bella understands it though. Bella… I've grown to be good friends with her. Her and the rest of the gang, all of them I can't think of being apart from.

"Jasper," I hear and I look to my left. There is Alice, one eye open, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Yes darling?" I ask.

"What time is it?" she asks and she opens her other eye. She does a little stretch and then slides closer to me. I look at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"It's nine o'clock," I say. She yawns and I smile, I take her hand. It just happens to be her left hand and it makes me smile even more. The ring on her finger shines brightly and Alice squeezes her eyes shut.

"Ah, the light," she moans. I chuckle and she peeks out of one eye and shoots me a semi-glare.

"Sorry Miss. Alice," I say and she opens her eyes and smiles.

"I've been thinking about how you call me that," she says. "Maybe you shouldn't call me it anymore."

"Why not?" I ask, pretending I'm offended, but confused as to why I should stop calling her what I've called her since the day we met.

"Well, I'm going to be a 'Mrs.' now, aren't I?" she says. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Yes, well _Mrs. Alice_ sounds too formal. So even when we've been married for forty years and we're almost sixty years old I'm still going to call you _Miss. Alice_," I say.

"Forty years?" she asks, with a shy smile on her face.

"Well yeah," I say, feeling awkward that I just admitted my secret fantasy of growing old and dying with Alice. "I want to grow old with you Ali."

"I love you," she says and she kisses me.

We left her room at nine thirty, after getting dressed. As we walk down the hall way the smell of waffles reaches our noses. I smile, either Esme is home or Carlisle learned how to not burn the waffles. Probably the first. Alice holds out her arm, stopping me. Then she looks up at me and grins.

"Race you!" she yells and suddenly she's running ahead of me. One thing I've learned is that people expect Alice to run slow because of her height and short legs. However she's actually very fast. I laugh and start running after her. She is skipping down the staircase and I jump onto the banister. Alice stops when I slide past her, going back wards.

"Jasper be careful!" I hear Rose yell. I land perfectly on my feet though. Alice recovers from her shock. And runs down to the third to last step. She jumps off and I catch her. I laugh and she grumbles about how I cheated.

"Okay Jasper put her down," Edward says. I set Alice on her feet and kiss her cheek.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," I hear Cindy chanting from the kitchen. She seems to always know when Alice and I are kissing. It's weird, once she told every one we were kidding while we were alone in Alice room. She was right and every one barged in. that's when Edward felt the need to give me the sex talk. Like I hadn't had the sex talk before. Well I hadn't… not from a peer anyway.

"Jazzy!" Bella yells and Alice chuckles. "Ali!" Bella yells Alice's name and Alice stops chuckling. Lately Bella has become very needy. It's because she's almost ready to not need her crutches any more, so her physical therapist and doctor only want her walking at certain times. So when she's at her doctor's house that makes it increasingly difficult to 'cheat the system' as she puts it.

"Yes Bella?" Alice and I chorus. We walk into the kitchen and standing there is Bella. Literally, standing. Her crutches are leaning against the counter and behind her is Carlisle, nodding happily.

"Carlisle doesn't think I need them any more," Bella says proudly. Alice and I still stand there in shock and Bella rolls her eyes. Then she walks, actually walks (albeit slowly) toward us.

"OMP!" Alice exclaims. She's the first to break out of the trance. She hugs Bella tightly and I laugh.

"Congratulations Bella," I say and she grimaces at me over my shoulder.

"This means we can go shopping now! With out those stupid crutches getting in our way," Alice says. That explains the grimace… Bella knew that one was coming.

"Take it easy Alice," Carlisle says and Alice stops squealing and she lets go of Bella. She knows she can't argue with Carlisle. If he says to take it easy that means she won't bring Bella shopping until Carlisle says that she's completely back to normal.

"Omp?" I hear Emmett ask as we sit down for breakfast. Or maybe it's brunch… since it is getting near ten o'clock.

"Oh my Porsche," Alice says as she drizzles maple syrup onto her waffles. Every one laughs.

"Omv," Edward says. Bella looks at him with her eye brows raised. "Oh my Volvo," Edward says and Bella shakes her head.

"Don't play along Eddie," Rose says. I grin and Edward glares at her. Silently we all eat our breakfast.

We've all come close to finishing breakfast. Everyone except Cindy and Emmett are done. However, they shouldn't count because each of them got thirds. It surprises me that Cindy can eat so much. Emmett though… that doesn't surprise me. Suddenly Alice jumps out of her seat, excitedly.

"Edward I got it!" she exclaims and Edward smiles. "But… not piano... guitar."

"Whatever," Edward says and he shrugs. Alice pulls me out of my seat and I follow her into the living room. There Edward is, standing in front of his piano and two guitars.

"Acoustic Edward," Alice demands. Edward picks it up and sits on the piano bench. Every one has shuffled in, even Cindy and Emmett. Emmett brought his plate with him and Esme is nervously watching him, making sure syrup doesn't drip on her carpet.

"So what's this all about Alice?" Rosalie asks.

"Edward was writing a song the other day and I really liked it. So I helped him. Then he told me I could write lyrics to it. However I've been stuck on a few lines and couldn't get it right for the life of me," Alice rambles. "However, I just got it right in my head. And Edward and I had agreed that right when we got it all set you guys could here it right away. So here it is."

Alice nods at Edward and he begins to play. Then Alice sings. I knew she could sing, I had never realized how amazing it was though…

_One foot in my grave  
I was fit to be tied  
took a look at my life  
why am I so afraid?_

_Then you said my name_  
_and I was yours from that time_  
_you put your hand in mine_  
_I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, whoa_

_Then you said you'd take me away_  
_take me along with you boy we're on our way_  
_it's just fate I spose_  
_and I'll never need to know, if we're gonna make it_  
_cause we're one_  
_one in the same_

_I'll count the reasons why_  
_I should count on the day_  
_you'll look in my eyes and say_  
_this love_  
_it just don't feel right_  
_and I'll wipe your eyes_  
_and say baby don't cry_  
_cause I had you this time_  
_and I'm gonna_  
_I'm gonna be alright_

_Then you said you'd take me away_  
_take me along with you boy we're on our way_  
_it's just fate I spose_  
_and I'll never need to know if we're gonna make it_  
_cause we're one_  
_one in the same_

_I'll spend my life_  
_fallin in love with you_  
_its not wasted_  
_love's in our favor_

_Then you said you'd take me away_  
_take me along with you boy we're on our way_  
_it's just fate I spose_  
_and I'll never need to know if we're gonna make it_  
_cause we're one_  
_one in the same._

Alice and Edward's song ends and I have tears in my eyes. It was beautiful and Alice was looking at me the whole time. Every one applauds them and Alice does a curtsey. I stand and pick her up and she laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Alice?" Rose asks. I set her down for a second time today and Alice looks at Rose.

"Yes Rose?" Alice asks her, smiling.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Rose asks. That's when I really look at what Alice is wearing. It's a light yellow sun dress with a bow in the front and to the side. Alice grins and takes Rose's hand. Then she pulls Bella off the couch and gestures for Cindy to follow them upstairs. The last thing I hear is Alice saying, "It's a surprise."

**The song that Alice sings is 'One In The Same' by Cady Groves. I hope you all liked this chapter. The song link is going to be on my profile, please review; this was the first chapter of this story written by me. =)**

**~EM~**


	18. 15 Tea Party

Carlisle and Esme soon return to the kitchen, while Edward, Emmett and I stay in the living room. Emmett lounges on the couch, still eating waffles. Edward strums his guitar thoughtfully and I… well I pace. It isn't every day that Alice keeps one of her ideas for a surprise. Usually, she will blurt them out and wait for every one to praise her creativity and brilliance. It is just the way she is.

"Dude stop," Emmett says, "You're making me go cross eyed."

"Then stop watching," I snap.

"Make me!" Emmett retorts.

"Jasper, stop pacing," Edward says. "And Emmett stop stuffing your face. What do you think; the waffle fairy is just going to keep adding more to your plate?" Emmett's eyes grow wide and he sits up and leans forward. There is a look of awe on his face.

"There is a waffle fairy!" he exclaims. Edward and I make eye contact and then burst out laughing. Emmett's face falls and he slumps back on the couch.

"Boys!" I hear. I spin around and Alice is standing at the top of the stairs. Now there's a white bow in her short black hair. Behind her stand Bella, Rose and Cindy. Cindy is busy texting. All of them are now in a sundress. Alice in the light yellow one from before and Bella is wearing a blue, white and brown striped one. Cindy's dress is green and Rose's dress is blue on the bottom with a red and white pattern on the top. Emmett wolf whistles and Rose blushes.

"We're ready," Alice says and she skips down the stairs. What ever she's planning must really be exciting. Or, exciting for her. I'm not so sure how us guys are going to take this.

"Follow me every one," Alice says and she walks out the back door.

We walk through the large back yard and over toward Esme's garden. On the side of the garden near a tree a table has been set. It looks like a tea party… oh no. the girls continue toward the table but I stop and Emmett walks into me. Edward comes up on my left, a look of dread on his face.

"It's a tea party," I hiss.

"I know that," Edward whispers.

"What'll we do?" Emmett mumbles. Edward and I both turn around. Just like it sounded, Emmett still has a mouthful of waffles.

"Ok, slowly back away, while they aren't looking," I whisper. We wait about thirty seconds before we start backing away toward the house. Surprisingly we make it back inside and run up to Edward's bedroom.

"That was close," Emmett says. he shuts the door and walks over to Edward's dresser. I'm surprised when I see him reach behind it and pull out a Twix. I look at Edward and he's staring wide eyed at Emmett.

"What? You really didn't think you could hide you candy stash from me did you?" Emmett asks.

"Fatty," Edward mumbles and he pushes the dresser away from the wall. There, where a drawer should be is a special compartment full of candy, mainly chocolate.

"Uh, Edward?" I say.

"He has an addiction to chocolate," says Emmett.

"And you, Emmett, have an addiction to all food," growls Edward.

"Yes I do, chocolate head," Emmett says, smiling. Edward narrows his eyes and grabs to Twix bars. He throws me one and sits down with his own. He instantly starts eating his, I do not.

"So, what do you think that tea party is all about?" Edward asks.

"I don't know," I say and I shrug. "Alice ever have a tea party before?"

"Not that I know of," Edward says.

We sit in Edward's room quietly. It's weird; we usually have something to talk about. That's when I realize we do have something to talk about. However, it's not a good thing. Edward and Emmett know that they don't want to be the one's to bring it up. They'd rather I be the one to start talking about it. I can't talk about it though. Not now. It would ruin my good mood. So we sit, silently.

It isn't long though before there is a knocking on Edward's door. I tense and look at the guys. Edward is frozen, with a Twix half way to his mouth. Emmett is reaching into the candy stash to get more candy; both of them are wide eyed. I look at the Twix in my lap and think to myself, _Need a moment? Grab a Twix._ I unwrap it a take a bite. By then Emmett and Edward have snapped out of their stupor. Emmett is pushing Edward's book shelf in front of the door. Edward is pushing back his dresser, hiding his candy stash.

"Jasper Whitlock! Emmett McCarthy! Edward Cullen! You three get your butts out here!" Rosalie yells. Oh no, not Rose. Alice must have gotten back up in the few minutes that it took her to find the door was locked and we weren't opening it for her. rose can pick any lock with any thing. Emmett knows this and he knows that once they unlock the door, it'll knock over the book shelf because it opens into the room.

"Quick, onto the balcony!" Edward hisses. We hear a jiggling on the door knob and rush out onto Edward's balcony.

"I still can't believe you have a balcony… you freaking pansy," Emmett says. Edward glares at him; then he some how climbs down to Alice's balcony. Every bedroom in the house, even the two guest rooms, has a balcony. Emmett follows and after a nervous look at the ground below I do too. It wasn't that hard though. Edward's room is on the third floor; Alice's is on the second. We sigh in relief and walk into Alice's room. However, we're ambushed.

"Gotcha!" Bella yells. She's on Edward's back and before we can pull her off him we're tackled as yell. Rose, grabs Emmett arms and some how pins him on his stomach on the floor. Alice dives at my legs and takes me down. It's crazy how the three of them can manage to do this while wearing a dress. Cindy is in the doorway laughing.

"Let us up!" Emmett shouts.

"We surrender!" Edward yells. The girls laugh and release us from their strong holds.

"Way to stay strong guys," I groan and rub my shoulder. When I fell I think I got stabbed by a stiletto. Sure enough I look down and there's a yellow high heel. _Pointy_, I think. Alice sees me eyeing it and she laughs. She bends over and picks it up; then she tosses it in her closet.

"How did you guys get down here so quickly?" Emmett asks.

"Oh Bella and I were already down here," Alice says.

"Yeah, only Cynthia and I were up stairs," Rosalie says. "I just issued the threat and then ran down here. We knew you guys would escape that way."

"I just jiggled the door knob so you all thought Rose was picking the lock," Cynthia says proudly. The girls laugh and the three of us guys all look down, feeling foolish.

"Any ways… we came to tell you that the tea party is over," Bella says.

"It is?" Edward asks.

"Yep, it went on for like two hours," Bella says. She walks away and Edward follows.

"Well as fun as this has been, I have a date with Christian," Cindy says and she leaves also. Soon Rose and Emmett say that they need to be getting home and I'm left alone with Alice.

"I can't believe that was two hours," I say.

"Well it was," Alice says, tidying up her room.

"I sat in Edward's room with him and Emmett and did nothing but stare at a Twix bar for two hours," I say.

"And to think, you could've had some of the mini cakes I made," Alice says.

"Mini cakes?" I ask.

"Mh, hm," she says. And she takes the bow out of her hair and places it on her dresser.

I watch her walk into her closet and come back out with a black dress. I raise an eye brow and she doesn't say any thing. She does go back into her closet though. She comes out with the yellow heels from before and a black shirt. It's a guy shirt, she probably bought it on her last trip to the mall; it still has the tags on it. Alice tosses me the shirt.

"Put it on," she says quietly. She grabs the dress and goes into her bathroom. I pull off my shirt and put on the black one. I start to button it as Alice comes out of the bath room. She smiles and comes to help me. She pauses and touches her favorite scar. Or should I say scars. There are three, two the slant and one that goes straight. Oddly, they form a sort of 'A' and they're right near my heart.

"We're going somewhere," Alice says. I nod and sit on her bed. It's like her to suddenly decide to go somewhere. I watch her put on the yellow heels and walk over to the dresser. While I watch her brush her hair I notice something. A small, black 'J' is on her right ankle.

"Alice, did you get a tattoo?" I ask her.

"Yep," she says. It surprised me and when she came back over to the bed I made her sit down and put her foot up. It was a capital 'J' with the letters 'AZZ' in capital, but smaller. It said 'Jazz' her nick name for me. I smile and put her foot down. I roll up my sleeve and show her my right wrist. On the inside of my wrist (going up my arm and on the side closest to my body), is a similar tattoo saying 'ALI'. Alice lifts up her foot again and I hold my tattoo next to hers. They're exactly alike.

"We think alike, Ali," I say.

"Because we're soul mates, Jazz," she whispers. I kiss her gently and when I pull away she smiles and smacks my arm.

"What was that all about!" I ask.

"You already had the 'A' scar!" she says. I laugh and she frowns.

"Let me guess, 'it isn't fair'," I say and she nods.

"I'll let you get another tattoo if you want," I say and she winces.

"I'd rather not," she says. "It hurts too much."

Then we laugh for probably a whole hour. Just sitting there laughing, stopping, making eye contact and laughing some more. Finally Alice stands up and leads me down stairs. Carlisle sees us and says nothing. I wonder if he knows where we're going. Alice ignores my truck in the drive way and get into her Porsche. I climb into the passenger seat and Alice drives off, saying nothing, leaving me to wonder where it is we're headed.

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger. So now you all know why Alice had that yellow dress on, it was a tea party! Haha, anyways, so what about this new dress? A black one this time. What you all think of them getting the tattoos also? I'm going to put pictures of the dresses on my blog. It's marked as my homepage. Just go there and then to the outfits page and also, if you go to the covers page you can see the cover for this story. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


	19. 16 Flattening The Pricker Bush

We drive for an hour. I don't say anything because I don't know what's going on. I'm assuming that Alice will tell me eventually. Soon we stop and Alice gets out of the car. I open my door to follow her but she looks at me and shakes her head. So I stay in the car. After ten minutes she comes back with flowers. She hands them to me and I hold them. She got red roses, lilies and daisies.

"Alice," I finally say, "where are we going."

"You'll see," she says. I don't say anything and fifteen minutes later we arrive at a small cemetery. I bite my lip and Alice gets out of the car. This time when I follow her she doesn't stop me. We parked out side of the cemetery and so, we walk quietly through the front gate. Alice seems to know exactly where we're going and so I quietly follow. After awhile she cuts down a path and stops in front of a tombstone.

"Flowers, please Jasper," she says and she holds out her hand. Well now I can make sense of why we're dressed in black. Alice places the bundle on the top of the grave, replacing it with an old, withered one. The old bouquet is exactly the same, I notice.

"Alice, where are we?" I ask her.

"There's another reason I don't trust most men, Jasper," Alice says as she silently looks at the tombstone. I notice it say 'BRANDON' on it and I tilt my head.

"What would that be Ali?" I ask and I walk closer to the stone. There has to be a reason we're here; maybe I can find a clue on the stone.

"I was raped that's why," she whispers. I stop and turn around. She has hung back and I've gotten closer to the stone than her.

"When?" I ask.

"It was awhile ago. Probably two or three years," Alice says. I calculate in my head. She must've been only fifteen or sixteen at the time. I look back at the stone.

"Then why are we here?" I ask.

"That's my daughter," she says. This time I don't stare at her. I stare at the tombstone. I walk around to the back of it. On it is the inscription _'Gone before she had begun to live. Alexandra Claire Brandon'_. There were two dates on it; only a span of six days between them.

"Alice," I say. I look at her, the stone between us.

"It's in the past," she says. I go back to her and wrap my arms around her.

"How often do you come here?" I ask. I have to know.

"Once a month," she says. "Today is her birthday." I nod, I hadn't realized it when I looked at the dates, but now that she says it I know she's right.

"You've had such a hard life," I whisper, more to myself but she hears and nods in agreement. "You could have told me."

"I wanted to, but I never found the right moment," she says. I look down at her and see the tears. I smile and kiss her.

"It's in the past," I say. She nods in agreement with her own words that I've simply repeated. We walk hand in hand back to her car. When we drive away I notice I still have the old bunch of flowers in my hand.

"Alice, do you mind telling me, why these particular flowers?" I ask.

"Red roses for love, lilies for death and daisies because they're my favorite," she says. I smile to myself and don't say anything for awhile.

"Alice, what happened?" I ask and she sighs. I don't know if she sighs because she has to tell me what happened or because she had to stop at a red light. It's Alice though, so probably both.

"She was sick," Alice says. "She was tiny, also. The doctors, even Carlisle, didn't think she had a chance. They were right of course, and like always I got my hopes up… just to get let down."

"Don't be like that," I say. "You got your hopes up when you liked me… I haven't let you down."

"No, I suppose you haven't," Alice says and she smiles.

_**Two Months Later…**_

Alice has really thrown herself into wedding planning. She has officially moved into my apartment, even though not all her clothes are here yet. I'm considering making the spare room a closet, that's how many clothes she has. Now, a days Alice doesn't go to the cemetery any more. The last time she went was the day after her birthday, when we went together. I've assured her that this is a good thing. She says she'll only go the day after her birthday from now on; Alexandra's birthday.

All of the time, I come home from work and find Alice, Cynthia, Bella and Rose all in the living room. They're making wedding plans and seating charts; dress shopping and flower picking. It makes my head spin to see all of them and all that stuff cluttered into the tiny living room. Luckily they shoo me out quickly. They say all I need to do is help choose the food. The wedding is going to be December first, our honey moon is scheduled to be two weeks long and Alice plans on being back for Christmas with the family. In two more months I'll be getting married.

Emmett has told me to watch my back. He says once you marry them, they become even clingier. I just laugh at his idiocy. Rosalie hits him on top of them head, and they argue… but end up making out. It's weird but I suppose it has to do with the pregnancy and Rose's mood swings. They found out that they're having a boy. Rosalie keeps saying she wants to name him Jasper. I've told her that the poor kid will be mocked forever if she does. And also Emmett said he doesn't want his son named after a pansy like me. That led to another argument turned make out session between them.

"Jasper!" Emmett yells. I groan and stick my head underneath my pillow. Emmett has some ridiculous plans for today, my bachelor party.

"I don't wanna go!" I yell. I hear Edward and Emmett muttering on the other side of the door.

"I got one," Emmett yells. "So you get one and when Edward finally gets the balls to propose to Bella, he'll be having one as well." I hear a smack come after that and I know that Edward smacked Emmett upside the head… good.

"Come on, Jazz," Edward says, always the voice of reason. "It won't be that bad. Remember Em's party? You had fun then, right?"

"Edward shut the frig up," Emmett says. "Jasper you open the door or we'll open it ourselves!"

"Now Emmett, let's not do anything Alice might kill us for," I hear Edward murmur. I groan and sit up. I put my ear against the door and listen to Emmett whispering to Edward about how he's going to break the door down. I smirk and open the window that's across from the door.

"We're coming in!" Emmett shouts. "Three… Two... One!" I know from listening to him he planned to run into the door and break it with force. Before he can I open the door. He is in shock and since the bed room is small he runs to the other side of the room and before he can stop, he falls out the window. Edward stands in the hall way, wide eyed and in shock. I slam the door and lock it. I hear Edward burst out laughing.

"Jasper you're dead!" Emmett yells from outside. I walk over to the window and look down at him. I burst out laughing. He landed in the pricker bush. The one that Alice and I have no idea what type of bush it is, but we do know it has thorns that get stuck on everything. Alice and I hate that bush and I'm sure we'll always love Emmett for crushing it to a pulp.

"You can't get me Emmett," I say after I stop laughing. "I'm just too smart for you."

"We'll see about that Whitlock!" he shouts. Oh, he's pissed.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in my car, I'll be down in a minute," I say and he smirks and starts walking to my truck, plucking thorns out of his clothes. When I open the door, Edward is on the floor, laughing so hard he's holding his sides. I raise an eyebrow and step over him.

"Come on," I say, "we're taking my car." I walk to the door and grab my keys. Edward had pulled himself together and he's behind me now. We head out into the hall and I lock the apartment door. When we get outside, the other six residents of the building are there.

"Way to go, Jasper," says Rachael, pointing at the pricker bush. The apartment building has four separate apartments. Rachael and Paul live across the hall, Mary and Matt live below them, and Jenna and Leo live below us. We're all in the same age range and we all have one thing in common, we hated that bush.

"Hey, what about me!" Emmett yells from my car. "I'm the one who flattened it!" every one laughs and Emmett just frowns and goes back to picking thorns out of his jeans. I laugh and wave to my neighbors, who are now going back inside.

"I'm driving," Edward says. I hand him the keys and then I reach into the back. I put a towel on the seat and fold it a couple times.

"Sit there," I tell Emmett and I point at it.

"Man, I don't wanna sit in the back, it's too cramped!" he whines.

"Well you're sitting back there. And sit on the towel, I don't want holes being poked into my seats," I say and I get into the passenger seat. Emmett groans and climbs into the back of the car.

"Uh man?" Edward says as we pull out of the drive way.

"Yep?" I ask, not really paying attention.

"I thought you didn't like Owl City," Edward says.

"They're okay, why?" I say.

"This is an Owl City CD," Emmett says.

"Aw, shit," I mumble and I hear Edward snicker. I punch him on the arm.

"Hey! No messing with the driver! He might crash your precious truck…" Edward doesn't finish the sentence, probably because I'm staring daggers at him.

"Dude that was such a sissy punch!" Emmett says. I glare at him as well.

"It's Alice's CD," I say after a moment.

"Grow some balls man," Emmett says. "Tell your lady to keep her chick music out of your car."

"Emmett why does everything you say revolve around balls?" Edward asks. I roll my eyes and say nothing. It's best to let them argue and not interfere. Usually the argument ends quickly and is forgotten about. Instead I listen to the song that's on. Of all Owl City's music I think Vanilla Twilight is my favorite song.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here._The whole thing makes me think of Alice. It's ironic since it's her CD and all. I smile and notice Edward has parked somewhere. He and Emmett and smirking and I look at where we are. Aw, hell no.

* * *

**Cliff hanger… aren't I awesome at making those? Haha, please tell me what you think and check out my blog. It has story covers, outfits and such for this story. Also, I'll be putting a Vanilla Twilight link on my profile. I don't own the song, it's Owl City's. Just like I don't own Twilight, it's Stephenie Meyer's. Please review.**

**~EM~**


	20. 17 Somewhere

"This can't be what I think it is," I say. I'm in denial, obviously.

"It's not what you think it is, man," Edward says. I look at him, then Emmett, then the building. What the hell, this is what I think it is.

"It is too what I think it is!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Well, is it or isn't it?" Emmett asks. I'm not even looking at him and I know he's smirking… _the stupid git_.

"I don't know," I sigh, slumping back in my seat.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Edward asks.

"It looks like a strip club," I mumble. Emmett bursts out laughing.

"Like you can handle a strip club… besides I'm married now, I've got to have some respect for my lady," Emmett says, getting out of the car. Edward opens his door and gets out too.

"She said she'd give you a lap dance if we didn't take him to a strip club, didn't she?" I hear Edward ask as Emmett pulls open my door.

"You know it," Emmett says grinning; blah, too much information. Suddenly, the towel I made Emmett sit on is wrapped around my face.

"Hey!" I yell. The thorns that came off his pants are now on the towel… and in my face.

"Oh, don't worry Spazz," Emmett says. "The thorns will come out." He laughs and I hear Edward chuckle. I kick my foot back wards and hear Edward yelp. So he's the one who had the towel wrapped around my face. That meant the one pulling me in some odd direction would be Emmett.

"No kicking," Emmett growls and his grip on my arm tightens. He's strong; I doubt I'll be able to get lose.

"We're here," Edward says.

"Where's here?" I ask.

"Somewhere," Emmett says.

"Not funny, I'm serious," I say.

"No, really… this is somewhere," Emmett says. Edward pulls off the towel and I see us standing in front of a new building. Ah, park in front of the strip club to give me a heart attack and then take me some place new; real nice, friends. The building has no sign and Emmett and Edward walk in confidently. I follow hesitantly.

Through the doors we go and a blast of cool air smacks us in the face. There's a reception type area. Nobody is here, except for a man at the front desk; but I do hear noises coming through another door. Above the front desk is a sign that says 'Welcome to Somewhere'.

"Where are we, guys?" I ask.

"Somewhere," Edward says. He waves hello to the man and then walks through to the door on the far right.

"Somewhere, is an exclusive place, Jasper," Emmett says. Pushing me ahead of him, behind Edward, through the door and into a hall way. The noises get louder.

"What kind of place?" I ask.

"Where guys can come to have fun and relax," Emmett says.

"In that reception area, the far left door, it leads to a spa. The middle door a sound proof room, in case you need to take a call. This door, leads to the dance floor," Edward says and he opens the door and there it is. The biggest club I've ever seen. Men are all dancing, there's a band, a bar. It's amazing.

"Hey gentlemen!" Emmett yells. Every one looks at him and cheers. "This is my pal Jasper! Tell him our motto!"

"No ladies!" they yell.

"What else!" Edward asks. I raise my eye brows, he's acting like a fun person, not a stuck up nerd like usual.

"Hakuna Matata!" they yell. Emmett laughs and they all go back to what they were doing before. I see a foose ball table, a pool table, a flat screen with a Wii set up at it and a flat screen with sports on. This place is heaven.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"Guys from all over can come here to relax, hence the spa. Or they can come here to party and have fun, hence this room," Edward says.

"Yeah, and if your lady calls, you just go to the quiet, sound proof room and take the call. If she nags and wants to know where you are you tell her you're somewhere. After all, it is the truth," Emmett says.

"This is brilliant," I say.

"Thank you," Emmett says.

"Wait why…" I say. I look at Emmett and he has a shit eating grin on his face. He is way too happy about something.

"This place was my idea," Emmett says.

"Carlisle and I helped him get it started," Edward says.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I ask.

"Because you suck at keeping secrets like that," Edward says.

"Am I supposed to keep this place a secret?" I ask.

"Not from Alice, she can know. From any other woman on the planet, yes, keep it a secret," Emmett says.

"Does Rose and Bella know?" I ask.

"Yep," Edward says, starting to walk toward the band. I turn back to talk to Emmett but he's already walked over to the bar. When I get there I realize there are no alcoholic drinks. Well, that's good I suppose, seeing as I'm only 20, it's not like I would be drinking any alcohol.

"What's the age limit of this place?" I ask.

"15," Emmett says, "Hence the non alcoholism."

"Let, me guess," I say. "You figure it'll attract the young crowd and you don't want to risk bar fights."

"Exactamundo," Emmett says.

"I hope you know that isn't a word," I say.

"Yep, I know," Emmett says.

"Wanna box on the Wii?" I ask.

"Sure, but first, you have to challenge the winner of that game going on there," Emmett says nodding at the Wii area. I look over and figure it'll be easy enough.

"Do I have a Wii person on that thing?" I ask.

"Yep, Edward made you one. Only the three of us have one. Every one else has to use a default one," Emmett says. I walk over with him. There are two guys boxing on Wii Sports.

"I call winner," I say. Every one cheers and after waiting for three more minutes it's my turn. I easily win in the first round. What can I say; I play this game all the time back at the apartment.

"My turn," Emmett says. He selects his person; allowing me to stay player 1. The starting screen comes on and I notice Emmett's skill level… he's pro. Well, an even match. My person may not be pro here, but at home I sure am pro.

We box. Soon I hear commentary coming from behind me. I suppose the band has stopped playing because it's coming over the mic. When round 1 is over I take the chance to look behind me and see Edward. I should've known it was him. Round 2 starts, I knock Emmett out quickly. He seems surprised but I've done it before when we play at home. His character gets back up and we fight again. In the third round I knock his character out once more. He doesn't get back up. Every one cheers and I grin and Emmett, being a good sport gives me a high five.

"How's your bachelor party?" Edward asks over the mic.

"Awesome!" I yell and the crowd cheers. It's October 1st, in two months exactly I'll be getting married. A bit more than two months ago I proposed to Alice on her birthday. My life is going great. How couldn't my bachelor party be awesome?

* * *

**Haha, so please tell me what you think. I found this chapter to be rather cute. Reviewers get a special surprise this chapter only. So, review, review, review! Who, knows, you could get a sneak peek at what's coming up. ;)**

**~EM~**


	21. 18 Pinky Promise

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" Alice chants. She's jumping on our bed. She's actually being very successful in not jumping on me.

"What, Alice?" I ask. I roll over and look up at her. I smile my 'southern gentle man' smile. The one she finds 'so cute'.

"Aw," she coos, "you're so cute."

"Yeah, yeah." I say, getting out of bed. She's still jumping on the bed but soon she jumps off and follows me into the bathroom.

"Alice, I have to pee," I say. She giggles and shuts the door behind me. I roll my eyes, because I know she's leaning against it on the other side. Sure enough when I open the door she falls in from not expecting me to open it. I catch her and laugh.

"Guess what?" she asks.

"What," I say.

"No, you have to guess," she whines. I grab the sharpie off the dresser and go to make an X on yesterday's square of the calendar. Alice already did it.

"You already Xed out yesterday," I say.

"Well, yeah, but that's not it," she's says excitedly. I put the sharpie back. Alice and I have been crossing out the days on the calendar ever since my bachelor party last week. We've circled the date of our wedding. Yeah, we're weird… but we're excited, we can't wait.

"The police called," she says, smiling.

"Oh…" I say. I turn around and look at her. "What did they say?"

"That they found my dad violating his parole and he's going back to jail!" she exclaims. I sigh in relief. They finally found him… even better; they found him violating his parole.

"Alice, that's great," I say. I pick her up and spin her around the room. She laughs and I eventually set her down on the bed.

"I know, now we can get married and get a house and start a family… oh and get a puppy, with out him being out and about!" she exclaims.

"No bad visions?" I ask.

"Nope, not yet! Oh, Jasper things are actually going well," Alice says, flopping back onto the bed. I see the tattoo on her ankle and smile. It always makes me smile.

"Um, Alice?" I ask.

"Yep?" she asks.

"What was that last thing you said before?" I ask. She sits up and smiles.

"Start a family?" she suggests.

"No, that wasn't it," I say.

"Get married?" she offers and I shake my head. "Buy a house?" I keep shaking my head.

"Alice," I say.

"Get a puppy?" she says, shyly. Yep, I knew I had heard her right.

"Alice Brandon were you trying to trick me into getting a puppy?" I ask.

"Maybe," she says, looking down at her toes. I laugh and pull her off the bed.

"We'll get a puppy… just not yet, okay? I promise," I say.

"Can we get two puppies?" she asks.

"Why would we need two puppies?" I ask.

"Well, ever since I saw the Aristocats I wanted two puppies. First a Great Dane or Black Lab, named Napoleon. Then a basset hound named Lafayette."

"You are so weird."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO."

"Yep, weirdest person I know."

"That's not true, you know Emmett!"

"Good point, Miss. Alice."

"Well, you know me Jazz, I always win," Alice says and I laugh and kiss her. That's when I remember something her dad had said. It could be years before we see him.

"Alice how long is your dad back in prison for?" I ask.

"I don't know," she mumbles and kisses me again. I kiss her back but all I can think of is her dad. What if it's only a couple of years? What'll we do when he gets out?

"Don't worry Jazz," Alice says. "I'll tell you if I have a vision of him coming for us."

"That's the thing though, Ali," I say. "What if you don't have one?"

"I think I will," she insists.

"Still," I say. "We have to find out how long he has to serve, just in case."

"Okay, we will," Alice says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Of course… I pinky promise," Alice insists and we do, we pinky promise. Alice and I don't fool around with those. If we make a pinky promise we intend to keep it.

* * *

**Short, chapter I know. But it's going to lead up to something I swear! Please review, I'm still going to give sneak peeks to any one who reviews. So, review away! **

**~EM~**


	22. 19 Ultimate Capture The Flag

"Jasper, not yet!" Alice shrieks. I laugh and roll my eyes. She turns around and takes her shirt and shorts off. When she turns back around her hands are behind her back. Her bathing suit is blue with yellow stripes.

"Come one, Alice!" Emmett yells. I laugh; I'm not the only impatient one. I look at every one; they're all dressed in their bathing suits.

"Wait!" Bella yells, "We have to pick teams."

"I nominate Rosalie as a team captain!" Edward yells.

"I second it!" Alice agrees; they both know that Rose is a beast at this. She is strategically superior to all of us except…

"I nominate Jasper!" Cynthia yells.

"I second that!" Emmett agrees. Yeah, that's right… except me. I sight and stand in front of every one, next to Rose.

"Rock paper scissors, winner gets first pick," Bella says. I look at Rose and she grins.

"Scared, cousin?" she asks.

"Aw, hell no, I'm not scared of you," I say.

"Chill, man; you are so," Rose says. "You're nervous because we have the same southern military back round."

"Yes, but unlike you, I didn't ignore it for the first half of my life. I actually embraced it and studied it," I say.

"Shut up," Rose says.

"Hey!" Emmett yells. "I'd like to start playing, you know… today!"

"Fine, ready for rock paper scissors?" Rose asks.

"Sure you should be playing this in your condition?" I ask. Rosalie's baby bump had just begun to show. She glared at me and I smirked. "Okay, rock paper scissors, shoot!"

"HA!" Rose exclaims, "Rock beats scissors." I glare at her and we turn toward every one.

"Pick," I grumble.

"Christian," Rose says. Hot damn, I wanted him for my team; the kid is a beast at this game. He's not good at strategy like Rose and I but he has good aim and can hold still and keep quiet for a long time.

"Bella," I say. Surprisingly, she's good at this game also; just like Christian.

"Alice," Rose says. I frown, Alice is okay; she just has really good aim. I should have known Rose would choose her.

"Cynthia," I say.

"Edward," Rose says.

"Emmett," I say.

"Why did I get picked last?" Emmett growls.

"Because, you're huge and hiding for you is virtually impossible," I grumble. Rose smirks; I know she definitely didn't want loud, obnoxious Emmett on her team.

"Okay, respective teams to your side of the house, hide your flag and get as much ammo as possible," Edward says. We all run off.

"Cynthia, you're on ammo duty, Bella… go help her," I instruct. "Emmett you come and help me hide the flag."

"Emmett and I run around the yard and look for hiding places that haven't been used that often. When you play ultimate capture the flag as often as possible, hiding places get figured out easily.

"What about up in that tree?" Emmett asks. We run over to it and stick the flag on a branch. It's reachable, but since our flag is orange and the leaves of the tree are orange, red and yellow this time of year, it blends in. the other team's flag is blue, that's harder to blend in but Rose will find a way. Emmett and I run back to where Bella and Cynthia are filling our orange water balloons. They're fast; they've filled up a huge bucket, almost to the top.

"Where's the flag?" Bella asks.

"In that tree," Emmett says, while I get to work helping fill the balloon and he sets up the jail. Jail is a rope on the ground, in the shape of a circle. Inside the rope is jail. We get our two buckets full of balloons and then we hide our stash of empty, unfilled water balloons. The other team could steal them, if they see them sitting out in the open.

"Okay, gather round," I tell them. I look around our side of the yard and close my eyes. I can picture how Rose will send in her attackers. Then I picture how she'll have her side of the yard protected. I open my eyes and tell them the game plan.

"One minute!" Edward yells. He's the keeper of time. He tells when our time to hide the flag and get our first batch of ammo is over.

"Every one have any questions?" I ask.

"Not, really," Bella says. "But did any of you notice that the other team is all our partners. Like, boyfriends, wives and such?" Now that she mentioned it I did notice that.

"Oh well," Cynthia says. "I'm determined to kick Christian's ass." The three of us stare at her open mouthed. "What?"

"You never swear," Emmett says, smiling.

"Thirty seconds!" Edward yells.

"Get over it," Cynthia says, "We need to move out."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… one!" Edward yells. I grab as many water balloons as I can. I creep around to a point in the yard where I can see the other side. The rules of the game are simple. Try to get the other team's flag. If you get tagged by them while in opponent territory or get hit by on of their water balloons you go to jail. Get tagged by your teammate to get out of jail, or get hit by one of your team's water balloons.

I look across the yard and see Bella, quietly sneaking behind some bushes. I see Christian slowly approaching where she is, in the same fashion. I look at Cynthia, hiding out of his site. Christian gets close and Cynthia launches two balloons at him. One misses, the other does not and he jumps up in shock. Emmett runs out, grabs him and puts him in jail. I look back in the direction of the other side just in time to duck out of the way of a blue balloon. I see Alice quickly run back to where I can't see her. _So she threw the balloon,_ I think.

Quickly, I slink back into our territory, where no balloons can reach me. I look back at Emmett; he's patrolling near the jail, creeping around, out of sight of the enemy. I know though that he's watching Christian and is ready to attack any one who tries to save him. I look at Bella, she's gotten close to enemy lines, so far unseen. Cynthia is standing by a corner of the house, ready to pounce on anyone who runs past Bella and her balloon stash.

I go back to where I was before. This time I get closer to enemy lines. Looking around, I don't see any one. Slowly I get closer. That when I see it, the blue balloon flies out from behind a car. I should've known, it's the, hide behind the car and stand where the tire is so they can't see your feet, trick. I duck and roll; I run and throw a balloon behind the car.

"Damn it," Edward hisses. "You ass, you almost hit me!"

"Edward!" I hear Rosalie yell from some where I can't see her. "You gave up your position! I told you not to say anything, even if your hit, just surrender yourself and keep your mouth shut!"

"But he almost hit me!" Edward yells.

"Then you still keep your trap shut, we have Christian in jail, we don't need you there too!" Rose yells.

Edward doesn't answer her and I sneak closer to the car. I look at my surroundings; I've gotten closer to the white rope that marks the territory boundaries. I get closer to the rope and stand perfectly still. Then I see Edward lift his head up and look around. I smile and through the balloon, he sees me and throws his balloon, but mine hits him first. He didn't focus on dodging the balloon, but instead focused on hitting me. I step out of the way of the balloon and he groans.

I chuckle quietly and Edward comes out from behind the car. He scowls at me and I point at where our jail is. He goes and joins Christian. I look at Emmett and make sure he sees that Edward has joined Christian in jail. Now that leaves Rose and Alice. Suddenly I hear a person running past me. I turn and see Alice run up and tag Christian out of jail. I swear under my breath. Christian gets a free walk, Alice does not. I run toward her and she dodges me. I see Emmett start to come help me but I give him a look that tells him to stay hidden.

I run after Alice, but she crosses onto her side. That leaves me unable to tag her. Now I'll have to throw a balloon at her. That reminds me that I used up all my balloons on Edward. Alice reaches behind a rock and grabs a blue balloon. I swear under my breath because I forgot to hide balloons all over our territory. Alice creeps toward me. Maybe I can talk myself out.

"You know that bikini looks ravishing on you," I say and wiggle my eye brows. Alice just laughs and shakes her head. She gets closer. "You know that throwing them from this distance makes it hurt like hell."

"I know," she says, smiling.

"Well why would you do that to me?" I ask.

"Rosalie told me to," she says smiling. I see Rose peer around the side of the house and smirk at the situation.

"Damn you Rose!" I yell and Rose smiles and goes back around the house.

"Shit!" I hear Rose yell and I smile. Bella got past her defenses. I turn around and run into our territory, just in time to see Bella cross the border waving the blue team's flag. Rose and Christian are running behind her, but they're too late. Edward, still in jail, is glaring at the ground.

"Woo hoo!" Emmett shouts. He runs out and grabs the blue flag from Bella and does a little dance. Rosalie glares at him and I laugh, then I feel something smack into the back of my head. I turn around and Alice is smiling. She threw the water balloon at me! now, this is war. I run and grab a bunch of balloons.

"Water balloon fight!" Christian yells. I hear a shriek and see Emmett running after Rose, armed with three balloons.

"Emmett hit me and I'm not having sex with you ever again!" Rose yells over her shoulder. Need less to say, Emmett stops in his tracks. However, I throw a balloon at Rose and it hits her in the back. She turns and glares at me.

"Hey, it's not like I want to have sex with you," I say; I laugh and turn back to where Alice was. However, she's gone. I look around but can't see her any where. Then I feel someone jump on my back. I look behind me, it's Alice.

"Gotcha," she whispers. I roll my eyes and theatrically fall to the ground.

"Oh, no whatever will I do!" I exclaim. I turn so she's sitting on my stomach. She's still holding a balloon in her hands. "Don't you dare!"

"And if I do?" she asks.

"I'm won't have sex with you ever again," I say in a perfect 'Rosalie voice'. Alice laughs and gets off me. I stand up and brush the grass and dirt off my back. I look around and every one is still throwing water balloons, even Rosalie. Alice takes my hand and leads me to the front of the house. We sit on the front steps and I look at the spot where the pricker bush used to be; I smile and Alice chuckles.

"Hey, neighbors," Jenna says, she and Leo are coming up the walk way.

"Hi," Alice says. She sits on my lap so they can get by and get into the building. Alice slides down, off my lap and sits on the bottom step, between my legs. She leans back and looks up at me. I smile down at her and she smiles back.

"Hey love birds!" Emmett says. I look over and he's carrying Rose and holding their bag of clothes. "We're going to get going."

"See y'all later," I say.

"Good game, Jasper," Rose says and Alice waves. They get in their car and drive off. Lord knows what they must be up to, but I can probably make a pretty good guess. Alice and I make eye contact and we both burst out laughing.

"Do you think we'll be like them?" she asks.

"You mean sex crazy?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, I guess… but not just that… they're just so happy together. They fit together perfectly, like soul mates," Alice says.

"Well I thought we were like that already," I say.

"No, but I mean, as a married couple. Some couples are perfectly happy but then they get married and everything goes down the toilet," she says. I look down at her and she's looking at the birch tree in the yard.

"Yes I think we'll be like them," I say. She looks up at me and smiles. I lean down and kiss her. We will be happy, nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

**This is the last one for a little while. Not that I hate y'all or anything, it's nothing like that. I'm just going away for a week, so I won't be able to write. But please review any ways and when I get home I'll try to write as soon as possible.**

**~EM~**


	23. 20 Halloween Festival

"Jasper, hurry up," Rose yells from down stairs. We're at the Cullen house, every one is getting ready for the fall festival. It's on Halloween, so it also is partly a Halloween festival. There are costumes and every thing. This year Alice wanted to do a group dress up. So that is how I've ended up dressing up like a wizard. I'm Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter; only because I'm blonde. I have to admit though; the Hogwarts school uniform I'm wearing is very cool… as is the wand.

"I'm coming Rose," I say as I walk down stairs. I look at Rose, standing at the bottom of the stairs. She has the best part… Luna Lovegood. Luna is my favorite character, but obviously I can't be her. Rose is only being her because of her blonde-ness, just like me being stuck as Draco. I'm sure if Alice were blonde she would be Luna… they're both so alike, what with their 'sort of ditsy yet very likeable personality'.

"We should have done The Wizard of Oz. Jasper, would make such a good scare crow," Emmett says. I glare at him. He's being Harry Potter; lucky. Christian and Cynthia are standing together. Christian is being Ron Weasley and Cynthia is being Hermione Granger. They look so cute together; all dressed up in their costumes. That leads me to wondering how Alice got all these amazing Hogwarts uniforms.

"You make a good four eyes, Emmett," I say and he laughs. I look behind him where Edward is. I try to not burst out in hysterical laughter. Alice had him be Cedric Diggory; he looks so ridiculous. Next to him is Bella, dressed as Ginny Weasley. She had said that Alice could be Ginny, but Alice said that Bella looked more like a ginger than her. That sure did piss off Bella.

"Aw, look at you Jasper," Esme says and I turn around. She looks amazing in her costume; she's playing Professor McGonagall. Carlisle walks up in another amazing costume; of course, he's Dumbledore. I smile, they look so good together.

"You look great," Carlisle agrees.

"Thanks y'all," I say and then I blush. I'm usually not _that_ southern. Esme just laughs and Carlisle smirks.

"Hey, hey I get it!" Emmett exclaims. "Jasper is from _down south_," he says, saying 'down south' in a really horrible some what stereotypical and insulting southern accent. "And that's where they do a lot of farming and he'd be a good SCARE CROW. You know, like on a farm!"

"You said I'd make a good scare crow… but you didn't know why until now?" I ask.

"Shut the hell up," Emmett says.

"Watch your language," Esme says. Emmett smiles sheepishly and looks down at his feet. Then I'm pounced on. It can only be one person. I pull her off my back and I was right, it's Alice; dressed as the Cho Chang. I smirk; the thought of Alice being Asian is just very funny. Although it would be cool, since Asians usually are really cool. But imagine what our kids would look like. An Asian mixed with an Albino… not as cool.

"Come on, we gotta go!" she exclaims. As we walk out the door I see her bouncing up and down excitedly saying, "Oh this going to be so much fun!"

As we all pile into our cars I think about the water balloon fight we had two weeks ago. It was our last one of the year and who knows when we'll be able to have another. Rosalie will be having the baby some time in January. Alice and I are getting married in almost one month and Edward and Bella… well who knows. For all I know they could have eloped in Vegas; what with Bella hating weddings so much. Or maybe that's not really true. She likes weddings, just not one of her own. However, she's never had one so I don't know why she's being so judgmental about it.

"Jasper, stop day dreaming," Alice says and I smile. I see Emmett in the passenger seat, rolling his eyes. I stick my tongue out at him and he glares at me. I look next to me at Rose and past her at Christian. We've gone five to a car, to minimize the amount of cars we take there. _Car pooling saves the ozone,_ I think in a perfect 'Esme voice'.

Eventually we get to the big field where the festival is being held. Carlisle got there already. Seriously, the only person who drives faster than Edward must be Carlisle. Which is ironic; isn't he a doctor in a hospital? Shouldn't he know about the dangers of driving fast? Car accidents… and… well that's all I can think of. Oh, wait, you're car could flip over… that's another one. However I think that counts as a car accident.

"Took you guys long enough!" Cynthia complains. Christian just goes over to her and plants a big wet one right on her cheek. She smacks his arm and he chuckles. I think I gag a little… I'm just happy it was on the cheek. If it was on the mouth it could have turned into a full fledged make out session. At least Ron and Hermione are who end up together. It would be weird if they were being, say… Ron and Ginny.

"Every one, gather around!" Alice says and we all huddle together. "Now, we're in character. So play the part, British accents, mentions of spells and no kissing each other! Emmett and Rose, especially the two of you; we can't have Harry and Luna making out now can we? Emmett and Jasper, feel free to bicker because today no one will stop you seeing as you two are Draco and Harry. Esme, be more stuck up… well not stuck up but strict. Rose, try to be more like me. Bella… resist the urge to make out with Cedric over here."

When Alice says that, she nods her head at Edward. He glares at Alice and she chuckles and continues her instructions, "Cynthia and Christian… well, you guys were actually doing really well. Carlisle, well… just act like you because that should be convincing enough. Okay ready? Break!"

Alice grabs my hand and starts dragging me toward the main entrance. As we get closer she lets go and starts acting very prim and proper. I notice for the first time the long extensions she got in order to make her hair look as long and straight as Cho's. I chuckle and look back at every one. They're all in Hogwarts uniforms, well except Esme and Carlisle. That's when I notice I'm the only Slytherin. I grab Alice's hand and stop her. Every one passes us and then I pull her off to the side.

"Why am I Draco? It's not fair that I'm the only Slytherin," I whine.

"Awe, honey we talked about this. You're blonde, you have to be Draco," she says.

"Can't I be Neville?" I ask.

"Neville isn't blonde," she says. I pout and she reaches up and pats me on the head. "Don't worry; every one will love your costume."

"But Draco is such a disliked character," I say as we start walking again.

"Yes, but in the end he… how should I say it… sees the light. He's better, in the end," Alice says.

"Fine," I say and we catch up with every one just in time to go through the front gate all at once. Alice scurries off to Rosalie and I assume it's because Cho and Luna are both in Ravenclaw. I look around and smirk; maybe I'll bother Emmett some. After all, Alice said Emmett and I could go about insulting each other like usual because of the rivalry between our two characters. I walk past him, where he's standing trying to look all 'buddy-buddy' with Christian and Cynthia. As I walk past I make sure my shoulder bumps his.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," I say in as British an accent as I can manage. I remember to put extra emphasis on 'Potter'. I walk off and see Edward. That's when I'm a bit more relieved. He's playing Cedric… a Hufflepuff. He's the only one in that house, too. I hear him talking to some guys that went to our school, in a freaking _perfect_ British accent. I don't dwell on it long because Cynthia walks up and punches me in the face. I'm in shock and then I remember when Hermione punched Draco in 'The Prisoner of Azkaban'. I point my wand at her.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Cynthia says. What, did every one go to a British accent seminar accept me? Then I remember Carlisle is from England and the family goes their a lot. So Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Cynthia will be the best with their accents. Especially Carlisle, seeing as his won't need to be faking it.

"Doing what?" I snarl, acting as much a jerk as I can. By now a crowd of people is starting to gather.

"Staring at people… it's rude" Cynthia says and I guess she means I was staring at Edward. I smile and hope that Christian will remember this. I see Emmett smirk and whisper something really quickly to Christian; he knows what I'm thinking.

"No one asked your opinion…. You filthy little mud blood," I say to Cynthia. She tries not to smirk as Christian steps forward.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!" he says and then he flies backwards and lands on the ground. I laugh and even some of the crowd does too. Emmett and Cynthia pick him up as he makes vomit noises and pretends to spew slugs… but it looks like they're only gummy worms. I laugh harder and saunter off in true 'Malfoy-style'.

As I walk away I get quite a few high fives. I walk around and see Alice, standing with her arms folded. She smiling and shaking her head just the tiniest bit. I walk over to her and she lightly punches my arm. That's the second time I've been punched today. But as least her punch wasn't as forceful as Cynthia's. I guess Cynthia's had to be forceful to look convincing.

"I told you so," she says in a British accent. Leave it to Alice to not slip out of character, even when I'm the only one within ear shot.

"Whatever… hey, I know you're family goes to England a lot, because Carlisle's from there. But Edward's English accent is perfect. What's with that? Not even yours is perfect…" I don't finish the sentence because Alice starts laughing.

"And your English accent is suckish," she says after composing herself.

"Just explain," I mumble, forgetting about having the stupid accent. For that I get punched again.

"No slipping out of character! And Edward is from England," Alice says. Her accent isn't like Edward's or Carlisle's; theirs are genuine.

"I thought he was from Chicago," I say, making sure I use my 'suckish' British accent.

"He was born in England, his real parents and him moved to Chicago when he was about four or five. So he's gotten good at hiding his accent especially since all his schooling has gone on in America," Alice says. "But go to England with him and he's all British. It's funny… yet annoying."

"When was the last time y'all went to England?" I ask. Alice bursts out laughing and I realize that I just said 'y'all' in a 'suckish' British accent.

"About two months before you moved here," she says. Then she hits my arm, excitedly and drags me off to an area with fun house mirrors. "We're gonna miss it," she says.

We get there and see Emmett standing with Carlisle in front of the funhouse mirrors. The mirrors aren't in an actual funhouse; they're out in the open for every one to see. Emmett looks at Carlisle, trying to look innocent and curious.

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Emmett says. His British accent is almost as bad as his southern accent.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Carlisle says and smiles. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Emmett asks. They're getting everything perfect. I wonder if they rehearsed this. They probably did since Alice said we were 'going to miss it'.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks," Carlisle says in an excellent Dumbledore voice. Emmett stares and says nothing. Unlike me and Christian, with the slugs, this was rehearsed. Although, I wonder why Christian had those gummy worms; just in case, I suppose.

"One can never have enough socks," says Carlisle. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Everyone cheers and I laugh. I bet no body thought that they'd be getting a free show by coming to the fair this year. As another two hours went by, the same things happened. Some things were rehearsed. Like, when Christian and Cynthia appeared out of no where with 'basilisk fangs' and Christian was all "We can't forget about the house elves." Then Cynthia being all "OMG!" like Hermione was in the book and attacking him with a make out session. I wonder how many times they 'practiced' that.

Not all things were rehearsed though. For instance when Edward and Alice starting dancing together, like they were at the Yule Ball and Emmett stared at them and almost cut in, then didn't, then almost did, then didn't. Then Christian and Emmett were yelled at by Cynthia; like after the Yule Ball when Hermione is arguing with Ron. All together, it was a very funny fair. Probably the least boring fair the town has ever had. Don't get me wrong, the other fairs have been fun but I bet this one was the best.

Even better, at the end of the night we won the costume contest. Nobody could decide which of us had the BEST costume, so we all got first place. WE decided to give the trophy to Alice. She organized everything and went through the process of getting the costumes and doing hair and make up. So now, we're going home with a trophy. Well not directly home, we had back to the Cullen house first. But we were too tired to even get changed out of our costumes. We just got our stuff and got in my tuck and now we're driving home.

I look at Alice in the passenger seat. We're stopped at a red light so she can't scold me for not paying attention to the road. She smiles at me and points ahead. The light has turned green. I start driving and we're silent for a moment.

"You should pay attention to the road more," she finally says. I drive onto our street.

"Oh shut up," I say. She laughs and I look at her.

"Jasper!" she yells. I look back at the road. There's a person standing in the middle of it, right in front of our apartment house. She's standing sort of in the road, sort of in the driveway. However, she does move out of the way. I've never seen her before.

"Leave the bags in here," Alice whispers before we get out of the car.

"Are you going to bring the trophy?" I ask.

"I think I should… in case we have to hit her with something," Alice says.

"Why would we hit her?" I ask.

"She looks a little sketchy… have you seen her before?" Alice asks.

"No I haven't," I say.

"Okay… I'm going to leave the trophy. Maybe she'll see we don't have anything important or valuable and leave us alone," Alice says.

"Do you think she's a homeless person?" I ask.

"She too well dressed to be a homeless person… plus I think that's her car across the street," Alice says and she gets out of the car. I take a deep breath and get out as well. I make sure I lock it.

The woman has moved to the front stairs. She does seem kind of weird, but something about her is familiar and well… kind. She seems kind. Maybe she is kind; just not when she's acting all strange and creepy. However, she could've been standing where she was standing because she was waiting for someone, not trying to be creepy. Now, she comes down the steps and meets us on the walk way. Alice holds my hand.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm looking for Alice Brandon," she says. Alice stiffens and then I can practically feel her shaking. I bet my hand wrapped around hers is all that keeps her from running.

"What business do you have with her?" I ask. I don't think Alice can talk right now. She may look composed, but I know she isn't.

"I'm her mother," the woman says. I don't say anything. "Please, I've been looking for her for so long. And I was told she lives in this building. I want to see her, do you know her?"

"Yes," Alice says. I look at her; she's staring at the woman. I can tell she is hoping her mother will recognize her. I don't say anything and watch the two women stare at each other.

"Well," the woman says, "when you see her tell her I was looking for her. I know she got adopted… so make sure you tell her that her real mother was looking for her… here, you can give her my card." She holds out a card and Alice makes no move to take it.

"Come inside," Alice says and she lets go of my hand and starts walking inside. She turns and looks at me and then at her mother. She makes a face and both of us follow her. Alice is upstairs and in the apartment before either of us.

"What's going on?" the woman asks.

"Your daughter wants to speak with you," I say.

"She's here? But I thought she wasn't…" the woman says… her card says her name is Hanna Blake. Looking at her, she looks more like Cynthia than Alice. That means Alice probably looks more like her asshole father.

"You've just met her," I say. We stand outside in the hall way, in front of the apartment door.

"Alice… but she had long hair!" Hanna says. "The people who described her to me said her hair was short."

"It is; she was in a costume for the Halloween festival," I say.

"I've missed so much of her life," she whispers.

I shrug and open the door. I lead her into the kitchen and she sits down at the table. I pour her something to drink and soon enough Alice comes in. She's dressed in normal clothes and her hair, still with the extensions, is pulled back in a pony tail. I look down at what I'm wearing and decide I can go change and give them time alone. I walk into our room and right before I close the door I swear I hear crying.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry… I really didn't want to leave it at a cliff hanger. But I just couldn't stop at a non-cliffhanger place. If I kept going the chapter would be like 15 Microsoft Word pages long and it's already 7 pages. So please forgive me. I'm going to try writing the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you all like this one, please review.**

**~EM~**


	24. 21 News

I sit down on our bed and stare at the door. I can't hear anything, and despite how curious I am I want to give Alice some alone time with this woman. So, I stand up and slowly I change into some sweatpants and a shirt. The sweatpants are kind of new; not like the really torn up and worn out older ones that I have. When Alice came out she was actually wearing sweatpants, too. That's how stressed she must be; wearing sweatpants when we have company.

I grab my hair brush and try to brush it so that it'll be normal. However, that's pretty much a lost cause. I'll have to take a shower when Hanna leaves. Speaking of Hanna, I wonder if she wants to see Cynthia as well. Perhaps it's time for me to join them. If she does ask about Cynthia, maybe I could send a text to Esme or Carlisle about it. Quietly, I open our door and step into the hall. I shut the door behind me and walk down the short hallway and into the kitchen. Neither of them is there. Then I walk into the living room.

Alice is sitting on the couch and Hanna is sitting in the rocking chair. I sit next to Alice. The two women are staring at each other and I wonder if they've talked to each other at all. I grab a hold of Alice's hand and look at her. She _was_ crying; I knew it. I squeeze Alice's hand and she smiles a little.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't properly introduce myself," I say. "My name is Jasper Whitlock."

"A southerner," Hanna says with a smile on her face. She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Yes ma'am," I say, dragging out the southern accent. Not exactly to confirm what she said but to comfort Alice. My accent always makes her smile.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, Jasper," she says.

"Then what may I call you?" I ask.

"Hanna would be fine. That is my name after all," she says.

"Well, Hanna, what were you ladies talking about before I joined you?" I ask.

"We were talking about Alice, Cynthia and her boyfriend Christian, and then Esme, who adopted them," Hanna says, I look Alice and raise my eyebrows. She smiles a little and looks down. She obviously didn't mention how close we are.

"What else did Alice tell you?" I ask.

"She told me about how Esme married _the_ Dr. Cullen. She also told me about Carlisle's son Edward and Edward's girlfriend Bella," Hanna says. She seems so excited about all of this but I still haven't heard anything that suggests Alice told her about me.

"Did she tell you about her friends?" I ask.

"Oh yes," she says. "Bella, the girl friend, is her friend and so is Rosalie and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. Alice also told me that you and Rosalie are cousins! Oh I simply think it was so nice of you to take her home from that festival; so gentlemanly, just like a Southerner." I try not to roll my eyes.

"I think there's something Alice forgot to mention to you," I say. I look at Hanna and she seems curious. I'm curious too; curious as to why Alice didn't talk about me but managed to tell her mother all that other information.

"Calm down," Alice says. "I wanted to wait until you came out here."

"Wait for what?" Hanna asks.

"Mom…" Alice says. I'm surprised to hear her calling her 'mom' but I shake it off. "Jasper didn't take me home because he's just being a gentleman. We live here; together."

"Oh," Hanna says.

"Tell her why," I say.

"Are you… pregnant Alice?" Hanna asks before Alice can tell her were engaged. I burst out laughing and Alice elbows me in the side.

"No," Alice says. "We're getting married; December first."

"Oh my, gosh," Hanna says. "There really are so many things I've missed."

"Well…" Alice says and she sniffs and I hope she won't cry again. It's not that I'm the kind of guy that gets uncomfortable around criers; I just hate seeing her so upset that she cries.

"You're back now," I finish for Alice. I know that she was going to say something along those lines.

"Actually, that reminds me," Hanna says. "There is a reason why I came back."

"What is it?" Alice asks.

"I'd rather not say, yet," Hanna says.

"But why?" Alice asks.

"Well, I'd like to see your sister," Hanna says.

"Please just tell me," Alice says.

"I could text Cynthia and tell her to come over," I say.

"Yes, maybe you should do that," Hanna says.

I stand up and go into the kitchen, where I left my phone on the counter. I send Cynthia a text:

_C, you need to come over pronto! You're mom is here… you're real mom. She wants to see you. I don't care if you don't want to see her; just get over here and help me support Ali._

_JluvsA_

"Any one want something to drink?" I ask. I walk back into the living room.

"I'll have water," Hanna says.

"Iced tea," Alice says. I nod and go back into the kitchen. Before I pour the drinks I check my phone. Cynthia texted me back:

_J, what the hell? You're serious… aren't you? OMG. Okay, I'm going to tell Esme and Carlisle and we'll be over quick as we can. Ed will probably come too._

_C+C=F_

I smile at her signature: C+C=F. I asked her about it once and she told me I was stupid. After she explained it meant Cynthia + Christian = Forever I really did feel kind of stupid. I text her back:

_C, have you left yet? Who's coming with you?_

_JluvsA_

I pour Hanna's water and Alice's iced tea. I bring them their drinks and then go back into the kitchen. I check my phone and see that Cynthia texted me back. I read it:

_J, we're on our way. It's me, Esme, Carlisle, Christian, Eddy, Bells, Rose and Emmett. Yeah, I know that's every one but they were all over still and heard me telling Esme and Carlisle. We're like five minutes away._

_C+C=F_

I pour myself an iced tea and before I go back into the living room I check my phone. Cynthia hasn't texted me back yet. However, I lock at the stove clock and assume they're just around the corner. I walk into the living room and put my glass on the coffee table.

"They're coming," I say.

"Who?" Alice asks.

"All of them," I say.

"ALL of them!" Alice exclaims.

"Yeah, they were still all at the house and Cynthia told them all," I say. Alice groans and puts her head in her hands. Hanna looks uncomfortable and she shifts in her seat.

"I'm going to go wait for them down stairs," I say and I quickly leave. I walk down the stairs and out onto the front steps. I pace for a minute and then go down and stand on the walk way. A few minutes later every one is pulling up to the house.

Christian is holding Cynthia's hand and Carlisle and Esme are walking behind them. Carlisle's arm is wrapped around Esme's waist. Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella follow cautiously. They seem unsure as to whether or not they should be here. Cynthia stops in front of me and hugs me.

"So what does she want?" Esme asks. I look at her and she seems so upset. I wonder if she is thinks Hanna is going to try to take Alice and Cynthia. She can't take Alice, she's an adult, but I don't know about Cynthia. I don't think that's what she' here for though.

"She says she has news for Alice and Cynthia. She said she's been looking for them for so long, so maybe the news is a little old. But anyway, she wants to tell them together," I say.

"Jasper?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Is Alice calling her 'mom'?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, sort of. But remember Alice had more time with her when she was younger. She could actually talk and probably called her 'mom' before everything happened. So that's just natural but you probably weren't really talking, because you were only like one year old when she left so it's okay for you not to call her 'mom'. It's really your choice," I ramble, finally I just stop talking when I see Cynthia smiling.

"You're such a weirdo when you're nervous," she says.

"We know that," Rose says.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," I say.

"Well at least you admit it," Emmett says.

"How can I not? I'm told it often enough, I might as well give in," I say.

"Shall we go?" Cynthia asks.

"We shall," I say.

"Lead the way Captain Weird," Bella says. I chuckle and start walking inside. Every one follows me and I hear Emmett complaining about how our building doesn't have an elevator. Then I hear the familiar sound of someone smacking him upside the head. We get upstairs; it was only one flight of stairs, Emmett's just so lazy sometimes. I open the door and ferry every one into the kitchen.

"We're here!" I call.

"We're still in the living room!" Alice yells.

"Okay, maybe Cynthia, Esme and Carlisle should just go in there for now," I say.

"No, you're all coming," Cynthia says.

"But what if the news she has is more personal, just for you and Alice?" I ask.

"I don't care," Cynthia says.

"But," I say but get interrupted.

"Jasper you're just worried we won't all fit in that shoebox you call a living room," Emmett says. That makes quite a few people in the kitchen snicker.

"Fine, let's go," I say. We walk into the living room and Cynthia, Esme and Carlisle join Alice on the couch. Emmett pulls in a kitchen chair; Rose sits in it and he stands behind her. Christian leans on the arm of the couch and I stand next to him. Bella and Edward sit on the floor. Every one except Cynthia introduces themselves.

"So you're Cynthia," Hanna says. Cynthia nods slightly and her mom smiles. "I thought you were."

"Well, you're my mom," Cynthia says, "You should recognize me." Hanna smiles and looks at all of us.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me and Cynthia so much about?" Alice asks. Hanna takes a deep breath.

"When I left you're father, I didn't know where to go. Thank fully, I found some one to take care of me. Which is good because I found out that I was pregnant… with your father's third child," Hanna says. She pauses as if to let it sink. I look at Alice in shock and then at Cynthia. They seem collected, but I'm wondering how they're really reacting inside.

"So you two have a brother," she says. "His name is Sebastian; he likes to be called Seb though."

"Is that all?" Alice asks. She seems to have thought that it would be something terrible but now I think she's actually smiling.

"No, not really; the man I was talking about, I married him. We have eight year old twins. Rebecca, or Becky as we call her and William, we call him Will. All three of them want to meet the two of you," Hanna says. Now Cynthia's mouth is open.

"That's still not all," Alice states. Hanna looks at her and nods sadly.

"The man, Anthony, died when Becky and Will were five. Now, I'm dieing. I'm sick and I just wanted to see you girls before it became too late. I wanted to see all my children together, in person, not in heaven," Hanna says. I look at Alice. Esme gets up and hugs Hanna. Edward and Carlisle actually gasp. I hold back a laugh; they thought Esme would scratch her eyes out because she might take Alice and Cynthia away.

"Where are the children?" Esme asks.

"They're at a hotel. Seb is very responsible," Hanna says.

"What'll happen to them when you pass?" Esme asks.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about," Hanna says. "I've heard about you, Esme Cullen; you also, Carlisle Cullen. Esme, you're known all along the west coast for your passion for living creatures. How you adopted Alice and Cynthia so they wouldn't be separated. Carlisle, you're known all over the country and even in countries in Europe, like England, Ireland, France, Italy and Germany. You're passionate and a brilliant doctor."

"What are you getting at, Mom?" Alice asks.

"The children have no other relatives; it's just you and Cindy," Hanna says.

"Are you giving Alice custody of them? She's only just turned nine teen. She can't handle taking care of three kids. She's getting married soon and even with Jasper's help it'll be too hard for her," Carlisle says.

"Of course, I'm not giving her custody. I don't think that would be allowed. Because even though she's an adult, she's just barely become one. I am leaving her some of my fortune that was left to me by my husband. I'm going to make sure all of my kids get a fair split. It's the way he would have wanted me to do it," Hanna says.

"When can we meet Seb, Becky and Will?" Cynthia asks.

"As soon as you would like," Hanna says.

"How about you bring them to our house tomorrow?" Carlisle asks. He and Esme share a look and I have a feeling that if and when Hanna passes away they would like to take care of the kids.

"We'll all be there," I say.

"That sound great," Hanna says. Plans for what time to be there are made. Hanna is given directions and soon every one has left. Alice hasn't gotten up off the couch.

"Ali?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey, Jazz," she says.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" I ask, sitting down next to her. She snuggles against me and I kiss the top of her head.

"No… I wish the circumstances were different, too. I wish she wasn't sick. Do you think she'll live? Sometimes when doctors say a person is going to die, they live, right?" Alice says.

"I heard her talking to Carlisle about it. He's the best doctor she could get and he doesn't think her situation is good," I say.

"Oh," Alice says.

"Look on the bright side, now you have a brother and two half siblings," I say.

"Since when are you a glass half full kind of guy?" Alice asks, jokingly. I sigh at the mention of the on going joke that I'm emo and thus, never happy.

"Since I found out that emo means potato in Japanese," I say. Alice looks up at me and smiles.

"You got that from Facebook Flair, didn't you?" she asks.

"Yep, Emmett posted it on his wall," I say and Alice laughs. I pull her in and hold her tight. I stand up; carrying her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm practicing," I say. "Isn't part of getting married, carrying the bride of the threshold?" I walk around shutting off lights. We get into the bed room and I drop her on the bed.

"Yes, but I don't think the bride just gets dropped," Alice complains. "The more polite thing to do would be placing her on her feet or something."

"I'll remember that," I say. I take of my shirt and throw it in the hamper. I take off my socks and do the same. Then I'm hit in the head with a shirt and then pants.

"Oops, I aimed too high," Alice says, I glare at her. "Throw me my night gown." I grab her night gown and throw it at her, making sure it hits her in the head.

"Oops," I say. Alice laughs and pulls it on over her head while I take of my sweat pants. And change into the pajama pants Alice recently got me. I climb in bed and get under the covers. Alice gets under too and she snuggles against my chest.

"Good night, Ali," I say.

"Good night Jazz," she says.

* * *

**Tada! It's sweet, I think. I have an idea for the next chapter. It'll involve some talk about Alice's dad. So that should be dramatic. Don't worry; I'll try to add in some funny, like I did at the end of this chapter. Well, at least enough funny not to make all of you cry your eyes out. So please review, I'll be writing more soon. Remember, Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, the only characters I can really call my own are Sebastian, Rebecca and William.**

**~EM~**


	25. 22 Waffles

I wake up before Alice. She looks so relaxed; I decide not to disturb her. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. Then I get dressed in something, I hope is suitable in Alice's eyes. It probably is, seeing as she bought it for me. However, today she's meeting her brother and half siblings for the first time. She probably wants me to look presentable, since I'll be meeting them, too.

After getting dressed, I cross out yesterday on the calendar and then I go into the kitchen. I start making breakfast and I think about last night. Does Hanna know about Alice's father being in jail? Did she even know that after she left, he abused Alice and Cynthia? This makes me think about how long he's going to be in jail. Alice and I decided to wait until after the wedding to find out. However, I don't think I can. Something in me is making me need to know now.

I look at the clock and decide I should wake Alice up. We'll need to be leaving soon and I know she'll want to take a shower, get dressed and the waffles I made. Waffles are her favorite, just, not when Rosalie makes them. Alice always says she's surprised we can be related, since I cook much better than Rose. The last time Rosalie made waffles, Edward and Emmett used them as air hockey pucks. I walk into our room and sit down on the bed.

"Alice, wakey, wakey," I say.

"No," Alice says and she goes under the covers more. I smile and roll my eyes.

"You've left me no choice," I say. Alice pokes her head out and looks at me skeptically.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Tickle monster!" I yell and Alice's eyes widen. I start tickling her and she's rolling around trying to get away.

"Alright! I'm awake!" she yells. I stop and she sits up. Then I stand up and she gets out of bed.

"I'm making waffles," I say.

"I'm going to take a shower, really quick," she says. I turn to go back into the kitchen. When I hear the water start I call the police station.

"Hello, Forks Police Department, how may I help you?" some one answers.

"Yes, my name is Jasper Whitlock," I say. "I'm inquiring about Joe Brandon."

"What about him? Are you a family member?" the person asks.

"Well, I'm sort of a family member," I say. "His daughter is my fiancée. I'm just worried about her safety. He abused her when she was little and I wanted to know how long he's going to be in jail."

"Oh, so you're the one who he's been talking about," the man says.

"He's been talking about me?" I ask.

"Yes, it seems he doesn't like you or his daughter much," the man says. "I can understand why you're kind of concerned, Mr. Whitlock."

"So, how long will he be in jail?" I ask again.

"I'll pull up his file," the man says. "Okay, I got it. Well, his parole violation happened a few weeks ago, almost a month. He's been in jail before but it seems he got out for good behavior. It says he'll be in jail for a year and a half. But if he gets out on good behavior again, it could just be a year, no less though."

"Thank you very much," I say.

"You're welcome, have a nice day," he says.

"You, too," I say. Then I hear a click on the other end and I turn the phone off. I do so just in time because I hear the water turn off about a minute later. I concentrate on finishing the waffles, but I keep thinking about Alice's dad.

"I smell waffles!" Alice sings. She skips into the kitchen, wearing skinny jeans, boots and a tank top. She still has the extensions in her hair.

"Alice, when are you going to get rid of those extensions?" I ask as I hand her a plate, loaded with waffles.

"I'm not sure. I kind of like them. I might keep them in for the wedding. You know, so I can do something elegant with my hair," she says as she pours syrup on the waffles.

"Well, you will take them out eventually right?" I ask.

"Of course, why?" she asks with a mouthful of waffles.

"Well, I like your hair short," I say.

"I'll take them out as soon as I get the chance. I'm going to ask Rosalie and Bella about what they think about keeping them for the wedding," Alice says after swallowing. I sit down with my own plate and I dig in. we're silent for awhile and I wonder if I should tell Alice about her dad. No, I shouldn't. We swore we wouldn't find out until after we were married.

"Done!" Alice exclaims. I roll my eyes, for some reason, she likes to do the dishes. In our apartment, if you finish eating first you wash and the other person dries. I guess she just doesn't like drying them and putting them away. Maybe it's because she's short and sometimes need help reaching the highest shelf.

"Done," I say with fake enthusiasm as I take the last bite of my waffles. Alice jumps up and skips over to the sink.

"You're awfully happy this morning," I say as she starts to fill the sink with soapy water.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" she asks. "I meeting the brother I didn't know I had. Also, I'm getting to see my mother again, two days in a row. Plus, the twin that are my half siblings."

"Well, what about your mom being sick?" I ask.

"I've been thinking about that," Alice says. "I'm just going to live with it. Besides, it's not like I'm as close to her as Sebastian, Becky and Will are. They've been with her their whole life; I haven't, because she left. So, I'm just going to make the best of it and enjoy having her while I can."

"That's very nice of you," I say. Well, what was I going to say? Her mother reappears, only to tell her she is going to die soon.

"I think I want to invite her to the wedding," Alice says.

"What about, Esme?" I ask. Esme was going to do everything in the wedding the mother does for the bride. After all, Esme adopted Alice; she is practically her mother anyways.

"Oh, she won't take Esme's place. But it would be nice to have her there, don't you think?" Alice asks. "Maybe Seb, Becky and Will could come, too."

"That'd be really nice," I say.

"You think so?" Alice asks.

"Yes," I say as I put away the last of the dried dishes.

"Okay then, lets go," Alice says and she tugs my hand. I smile and grab my keys and make sure I have my wallet. We walk out into the hall and I lock the door. Alice is already down stairs.

"Alice, slow down," I say. "You're going to hurt your self." It hasn't snowed yet this year, but it probably will soon. The front walk way gets frosty and kind of slippery in the mornings. I don't want Alice to fall because she isn't being careful.

"Calm down Jasper," Alice says. She's already standing next to the car. I unlock and she gets inside. I get in and see her reaching into the back seat. She comes up with a sweater and puts it on.

"I can't believe you are only wearing that sweater," I say.

"It's going to be warm inside Esme and Carlisle's," she says. "Plus this is only for when I'm outside."

"I know that it's only for when you're outside," I say. "I still can't believe that you only need that though.

"Well, I'm not going to be outside for long. Therefore, I don't need tons of layers because I won't have time to get cold," Alice says. I roll my eyes and back out of the driveway.

"What ever you say," I say and I drive to the Cullen house. I wonder if Hanna is there yet. When we get there I see an unfamiliar car and that answers my question.

"She's here," Alice says.

"Yep," I say. I get out and go around the car. I open the door for Alice and take her hand. She looks nervous as she steps out of the car. I knew she would be at one point. We walk up the stairs and onto the front porch. Alice opens the door and we step inside. Alice hangs her sweater on the coat rack and I look around.

There is Hanna, sitting on the couch talking to Esme and Carlisle. Cynthia and Christian are standing near the stairs; talking to some boy I don't know. Then I see that Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella are here as well. Edward and Emmett are playing Wii with a little boy and Rosalie and Bella are playing dolls with a little girl. Esme and Hanna both look at the door way and see us standing there. Esme beckons for us to get over there and Hanna stands up.

"Seb, Becky, Will," Hanna says and the three unfamiliar kids look over at her. Alice and I are standing next to her. "Can the three of you come here? There are two more people for you to meet." The three walk over and look at us.

"Hey," the oldest one says. "I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Alice," Alice says. I look between them. They look almost exactly alike. Cynthia comes over and I can see that her hair is a lighter brown than Alice and Sebastian's. Alice and Sebastian also have the same eyes, where Cynthia has Hanna's eyes. So, Sebastian looks like his dad and so does Alice.

"I'm Becky," the little girl says. She holds out her hand and Alice smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice," she says and she shakes the little girl's hand. Becky has Hanna's eyes and light brown hair color.

"I'm Will," the little boy says. Alice smiles at him also and he smiles back.

"Well, I'm Alice," Alice says to him. He looks like Becky; they have the same hair and eye color. i can't see any of whoever there father must have ben in them.

"Who's that?" Becky asks Cynthia.

"Ask, Alice," Cynthia says and Becky looks questioningly at Alice. I assume she was talking about me.

"Hello, Becky, my name is Jasper," I say to her.

"Hi, Jasper," she says.

"Hey, Jasper," Sebastian says.

"Hello, Jasper," Will says.

"How is he related to you?" Sebastian asks Alice.

"Well what do you mean?" Alice asks.

"When we were introduced to Edward, Christian, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, we were told how they were related to you and Cynthia."

"Edward is your step brother and Bella is his girl friend and your best friend," Becky says to Alice.

"Christian is Cynthia's boyfriend," Will says.

"Rosalie is Alice's best friend and Emmett is her husband and Edward's best friend," Becky says.

"So, how does he fit in all that?" Sebastian asks. I raise my eyebrows the slightest bit, these kids are smart.

"I'm Rosalie's cousin, and I'm also friends with Emmett and Edward," I say.

"And he's my fiancé," Alice says.

"What does that mean?" Becky asks.

"I'm going to marry him, soon," Alice says and Becky smiles at me, with a curious look on her face. I have a feeling I'll like these three. Alice looks like she's going too, also.

* * *

**UPDATE: I had previously written this with Becky and Will having dirty blonde hair. Then I chose to change it to light brown. So they look like Cynthia and Hanna. Pictures of them will be on my blog.**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know it kind of took me awhile, and I'm sorry. But I'm trying to set certain events in motion. That takes some time to figure out how to do. I'm starting school soon, but I'm hoping to be able to still do some pretty dedicated work on this story. If you like Jasper and Alice stories, you should check out my newest story. It's called 'In My Pants'. It's really funny and Alice and Jasper are who the main conflict is going to happen to. So it'll be in their POVs most often. The plot develops over time, so don't get impatient if you read it and not much has happened yet. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll try to write more very soon. Also, if you want to see Alice's outfit for this chapter, go to my profile, then click the link to my blog, it'll be there.**

**~EM~**


	26. 23 Pasta

We drove home in silence. The day had gone well. Sebastian got along really well with Emmett and I think he seems to like me a lot; which is good I suppose. I don't want Alice's brother having issues with me. Becky and Will were really nice. They hung around Alice for awhile. Even though they're only her half siblings, I think they're a lot like her.

As I pull into the drive way I see out of the corner of my eye Alice stiffen. I frown and put the car in park. I look at Alice but she's brushed it off and is relaxed again. I tilt my head and she looks at me. She realizes that I saw what she had just done.

"Don't worry, Jasper," she says, smiling. Then she opens her door and gets out of the car. I get out as well and after locking the truck, I follow Alice up the walk way. We go inside and up the stairs to our second floor apartment. I watch Alice unlock the door.

"What was that Alice?" I ask her as we walk inside.

"It wasn't anything bad," she says as she pulls her boots off. I toe off my sneakers and follow Alice into the kitchen.

"Well it was something," I say as I start taking out stuff to make dinner with. Alice had previously said she was in the mood for pasta. So I take out the box of pasta while Alice takes out the Tupper-ware of Esme's homemade tomato sauce out of the fridge.

"Is it pathetic that we still haven't learned how to make Esme's special sauce?" Alice asks as she gets ready to heat it up.

"I guess," I say as I boil the pasta water.

"I mean, Esme taught Edward and Cynthia. She also taught Rosalie; just for shits and giggles I suppose. Now, she'll probably teach Sebastian. However, we still haven't gotten around to letting her teach us yet," Alice reasons.

"You're avoiding answering me," I say. Alice sighs and turns around and looks up at me. She folds her arms and puts on her 'thinking face'. I don't say anything; she'll talk soon.

"It's really no big deal," she starts out. "But I might have had a vision. Usually I have them when I sleep. However, once in awhile I'll have them when I'm awake. It's no big deal because it was pretty foggy and I think I've even had the same vision before but just in my sleep. Like I said, it's not a big deal."

"What was it of?" I ask as I pour the pasta into the now boiling water.

"Well it wasn't exactly clear. I think it was us though. We were telling our family about something. I've had multiple visions like it. This time though, I think Seb, Becky and Will were there," she says as she heats the sauce.

"Do you know what we all were talking about?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes when I have a vision like that the discussion topics vary and like I said, this one wasn't the clearest one I've ever had," she says.

"I see," I say. We finish cooking and serve our selves. Then we sit down at the table. We're silent as we begin eating.

"I think we were telling them all we were going to have a baby," Alice muses and I inhale so much that I very nearly choke on my pasta. After I swallow and take a large gulp of milk I look at Alice questioningly.

"Alice, you said you didn't know what it was we were telling them," I say.

"It's just a hunch," Alice says, smirking. I think she knows that I get a little nervous when the subject of children id breached. I would love to have kids with Alice, but with the wedding so near, talking about kids makes me a little freaked out.

"Well, do you know when the vision takes place?" I ask and Alice rolls her eyes. She laughs and I try not to glare at her.

"Jasper, visions don't always happen. Plus I'm not even sure if we were talking about that. There were two things that kind of clued to the date. My mom wasn't there, but Rose and Emmett's baby was," she says. I sit there and twirl my pasta around my fork.

"Well, say something," Alice says. I look at her and she is smirking. I think she knows that she's made me kind of speechless.

"Kids would be great, Ali," I say. Alice sighs and rolls her eyes. She stands up and walks over to me. I look up at her. Well, I don't have to look up very far; she is rather short you know. Before I know it she's smacked me upside the head.

"Jasper, what's your problem?" she asks, smiling. I wonder if she's serious or not, so I decide to test it.

"Well, I have many problems. One such problem is that I've decided that I'm actually gay and I don't want to get married. Instead, I want to live out my dream of opening a gay rodeo," I say sarcastically. Alice laughs and goes back to her seat.

"But honestly, Jasper, what's wrong with you?" she asks. "Remember that time I had a vision of us in front of a house with blonde haired, blue eyed twins? You seemed cool with that; now you don't seem cool with this. And the thing is I don't even know if that's how the vision really was."

"It's just so close to the wedding. I guess thinking about it makes me a little nervous," I say, not looking at her. I wonder if she knows that I'm lying.

"Okay, well you could have said that," Alice says with a smile. She stands up and kisses the top of my head. "I'll be right back; I want to change into pajamas before we start the dishes."

"Okay," I say. I stand up and clear the plates off the table. I fill one of the pots with soapy water and start washing. Suddenly, I realize it's almost been an hour since Alice went to the bed room and I've washed and put away all the dishes.

"Alice!" I call and I don't hear an answer. I freeze up; thoughts of her dad flood my head. What if he got out of jail even sooner than expected? What if he got Alice? I run in the direction of our room and throw open the door.

What I see makes me chuckle. Alice has her pajama pants on, but the same shirt she was wearing today. She's curled up on top of the bed covers, asleep. I walk over and sit her up. I take off her shirt and put on the tank top she had taken out to wear to bed. Then I pull back the covers, and tuck her in underneath. I shut off the lights and go into the living room.

I sit down on the couch and think about every thing Alice and I talked about. I would love to have kids. However, I'm worried. If Alice's maniac father gets out of prison and we have a little baby, he could target it. He could even hurt it and I know that anything he did to the baby would hurt Alice much more than anything he could do to her.

I stand up and start shutting off all the lights. Right now, I have to focus on the wedding. Then, I'll have to tell Alice about her dad. And after Alice knows that he might get out soon, if she still wants to talk about babies, I'll be fine with it. I walk into our room and change into my pajamas. I get in bed and even though Alice is asleep, it's like she knows I'm there because she snuggles up against me. I smile and kiss her on the top of her head. Things will be fine, I know it.

**Aloha everyone! I know I haven't written in almost a month. I can explain that. School started and I have a lot of work to do. It's also not like I'm home all day every day of week anymore also. So I can't write as much or as often. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten the story and I haven't forgotten any of you.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it was kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Are there any suggestions for what you guys want to read in the next chapter? Please review, and thank you all so much for reading.**

**~EM~**

**p.s. Has any one noticed that a type of food has been the title of the last two chapters? Lol. XD**


	27. 24 Reunion

"Jasper, are you packed yet!" Alice yells. I sigh and turn around as she pokes her head into our bedroom. She glares at my mostly empty suitcase and I shrug.

"What, can I say? I suck at this," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and comes in.

"Oh, Jazz," she says. "Admit it, you know that whatever you pack, I'll object to and repack everything for you."

"Pretty much," I mutter. Alice laughs and gives me a shove toward the door.

"I'll pack your stuff, but if there's something specific you want you better tell me," Alice says.

"Will do," I say and I stroll out of the room. I had wanted that to happen. We have three days until our wedding on December first. Alice is running around the apartment, packing the bags for our honeymoon in Hawaii. We'll be there for two weeks. So even though we'll back in time for Christmas, I don't know if it's enough time to get the present that I want to get Alice.

"Jasper, can you get me my Fresca!" Alice yells.

"Sure thing, honey," I say. I look around the kitchen. I see the can sitting on the counter next to a pile of papers. I smile just thinking about Alice's love for Fresca. She insists that it has a distinctly different taste from Sprite. I bring it into the bedroom and place it on the dresser.

"Thanks," Alice says.

"Hey, Ali?" I ask. I'm hoping she'll let me leave while she's distracted with what she's doing.

"Yes?" she asks as she bites her lip and stares down at the suitcases. She crosses her arms and stays like that for awhile, and then she snaps her fingers and scurries over to the closet. I smirk and decide that now is as good a time as any to ask her.

"Is it okay if I go out with Edward and Emmett for a little while?" I ask her.

"Why?" she turns and looks at me.

"Edward wants to get Bella a present for Christmas, and you know how he is… always getting things done ahead of time," I say, Alice nods and turns her attention back to the suitcases.

"Sure, I don't really need your help right now. But try to be back in two or three hours because by then I might need you," Alice says. I smile and wrap her up in a hug.

"Thanks darlin'," I say, just the way I know she loves. She swats my arm and smiles up at me.

"Don't talk like that, I might have to keep you here," she says. I smile and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I'll go then," I whisper, and I feel my lips brushing hers as I talk.

"See you soon… and bundle up, you can't be catching a cold now," she whispers back. I pull away and let her go. I turn to leave and feel a smack on my ass. I freeze and hear Alice chuckling.

"You're going to pay for that," I say, "but not right now. I told the guys I would meet them at a certain time. Just wait until I get home."

"I'm so scared," Alice says. Oh she's mocking me… hot. I don't look back and just walk out the door. I make sure to grab my jacket. When I get outside, I'm glad that I did. I get into the car and back out of the lot.

Finally I get to Emmett's. He and Edward are standing outside, waiting for me. Emmett is rubbing his hands together and Edward is shifting from one foot to the other. I smirk, they look amusing. As I pull up they get in almost immediately. Edward has to sit in the back of the truck, but he doesn't complain. I think that's because at least there's heat. I drive away and we're silent for a moment. But like always, Emmett has can't be silent for too long.

"So, three more days, huh?" Emmett says. I smile and don't say anything. If I open my mouth I might not stop talking about how excited and happy I am right now.

"Yeah," I say as we stop at a red light.

"I remember how I felt at mine and Rose's wedding," Emmett says. "Hey Eddy when are you and Belly Button going to tie the knot?"

"Well, I uh, I…" Edward says.

"Don't be shy, Eddy," I say, smirking.

"I was thinking I might propose to her at you and Alice's wedding… if that's okay with you," Edward said quietly.

"How dare you!" Emmett cried. "You know Bella is shy in crowds, why would you pressure her that way!" I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't do in front of everybody, you idiot. I would do it privately," Edward snapped.

"Well, I'm fine with it," I say. "I think it's a great idea, and let me just say that it's about time."

"I'm happy for you Ed, you finally grew the balls you needed in order to ask her," Emmett says. He's trying to get a reaction out of Edward. It works too; Edward reaches up from the back seat and punches Emmett.

"HEY! I am _trying_ to drive!" I yell, as Emmett turns around and hits Edward. Which results in them getting into a fight and doing a lot of moving around and pushing, which is very distracting.

"He started it," Emmett mutters. That gets him another attack from Edward.

"Can you two _children_ please just stop! When we get where we're heading and we get out of the car, feel free to pummel each other. Just don't give each other any black eyes, Alice would have your heads if there were any black eyes ruining her wedding photos," I say.

"Where are we going any way?" Edward asks.

"Just be patient, we're almost there," I say.

"You know I can't handle being patient," Emmett says, amused. He puts his feet up on the dashboard. At this point I don't really care. I just want to drive the rest of the way peacefully.

Apparently, Edward is too used to us driving around in his beloved Volvo, and he says, "Feet down."

Emmett rolls his eyes and I see Edward reach forward to smack him on the head, or some other attack. However, he doesn't because I stop the car and he and Emmett finally notice that we're here. I get out and wait until they do as well. Then I lock the truck doors. I hear some scuffling, and sure enough when I walk around to the other side, Emmett has Edward in a head lock and Edward is attempting to give a 'wet willy' to Emmett.

"Childish," I murmur and walk toward the house. It's relatively big. There's a red barn directly behind it and another brown barn a little ways to the left. Emmett and Edward catch up to me and I see them looking around.

"So where are we?" Emmett asks.

"It's a shelter," I say.

"Really?" Edward says. I watch him look at two horses, grazing near the barn on the left. I see a dog chase a couple chickens into the red barn.

"It's privately owned. The owners adopt unwanted animals, stray animals, animals who are just too old for their original owners," I say.

"So why are we here?" Emmett asks, bending down to stroke a tabby cat that has been following us.

"I saw an ad in the paper about them having puppies," I say, walking up the steps of the farmers porch and toward the front door.

"You're getting Alice a puppy!" Edward exclaims.

"Maybe," I say. I knock on the door and it's opened a second later by a little girl with red/brown hair.

"Hi ya," she says, smiling.

"Bethany, what has your mother said about opening the door by yourself!" I hear someone from further inside ask. I feel like I recognize the voice and sure enough, Peter appears behind hind the little girl just moments later.

"Jasper Whitlock!" he asks, squinting at me, as if he doesn't recognize me. After all, maybe I do look different since I moved here, which was the last time he saw me. We are Face Book friends still, but we rarely talk anymore.

"Hey," I say. He grins and steps around the little girl and onto the porch.

"How are you man? What are you doing here?" he asks, giving me what Rosalie calls a 'bro hug'.

"I live in Forks, it's really close by," I say.

"Oh right! It's, like, the next town over, or something, my Uncle is actually there right now getting a couple things. My Aunt is out back in the barn though; I bet you've come to see her. You're probably here about the puppies right?" he babbles, just like I remember.

"Yeah," I say, "Uh, Peter what are you doing here?"

"After graduation my parents decided that since I wasn't going to go to college, I had to do some work, you know," he says, shrugging, "So they sent me up here to stay with my aunt and uncle. Then Charlotte's parents died and she had no idea where to go. We were still together, even though I had moved away a month or two prior. So when I went down for the funeral, I asked her to come back with me."

"Your aunt and uncle were okay with that?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. They can always use extra help. Plus, Char is going to go to college in Seattle next year, so she won't be here too long. I think I might go to college too, but I'm still not decided. I don't want to leave them with no help, you know?"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Emmett asks. I look behind me and see him standing there, with an annoyed expression on his face. Edward, however, looks highly amused.

"Let him talk, he reminds me of Alice," Edward says.

"Hardly!" Emmett argues, "Alice is cute and bubbly. Her hyper-ness gives her reason to talk on and on and on.

"Did you actually just call Alice 'bubbly'?" Edward asks.

"Hey, that Alice girl you were talking bout that day on Face Book chat!" Peter asks. I nod and he grins. "So, did you ever get through to her? You date her at all?"

"I'm actually getting married to her, in three days," I say. Peter's mouth drops open.

"You're marrying her?" he asks.

"Well he did just say that," Emmett says.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" Peter asks, looking over (and up) at Emmett.

"That's Emmett. He's my cousin, Rosalie's, husband," I say. Then I gesture at Edward and say, "That's Edward, he and Emmett are my friends. Edward is also Alice's step brother."

"Nice to meet y'all," Peter says. It's nice to hear someone with an accent like mine, who isn't Rose (even her accent isn't much like mine).

"So, is Charlotte here?" I ask.

"Yes," Peter says, he looks back at the little girl. "Beth, where's Charlotte?"

"Upstairs, with Emmy," Beth says, smiling.

"Who's Emmy?" I ask.

"You'll see," Peter says. He walks inside and motions for us to follow him.

* * *

**Ah, I hope you all have enjoyed that trademark cliffhanger that I just left you with. I know this chapter has been long over due. But a lot has been going on, and just so many things kept delaying my writing this. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make up for the long time span and make it kind of long. So please review and I'll try to update quicker now that all the stuff that was delaying me before has been taken care of. Thanks for reading, and remember that Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**~EM~**


	28. 25 Emmy

This was just too strange. Running into Peter and now, I was about to see Charlotte. Right when my life is about to change permanently, my past comes rushing back. I consider how I didn't invite any one from Texas to the wedding. Not Peter, not Charlotte, not even my own mother. Although, she was the one who sent me away to live up here, I never would have met Alice if she hadn't. I did invite my grandparents, but they were the only family of mine that would be attending. Come to think of it, not many guests would be there at all.

We walk up the stairs and Peter leads us down a hall way. He stops in front of a door that is open a crack. Inside I hear an awfully familiar voice saying, "No, no, no. It's a box, not a ball."

"Hey, Charlotte, we have company," Peter says. He opens the door and walks into a small room. I look around. There's another door on one of the walls that either connects to one a closet or a separate room. It's open a tiny bit and I think I see a bed. So my money is on it being a separate bed room.

"Jasper!" Charlotte squeals. She runs up to me and gives me a hug. I laugh and pat her on the back.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good," Charlotte says, looking around me at Edward and Emmett, who are lingering in the door way.

"These are my friends, Edward and Emmett," I say, motioning for them to come inside.

"Nice to meet y'all," says Charlotte.

"Char, where's Emmy?" Peter asks.

"She's right over, there," Charlotte says. She looks toward a corner of the room and obviously doesn't see what she's looking for.

"Did she go into our room?" Peter asks, walking toward the door in the wall.

"I hope not," Charlotte mutters. "She could wake up Lucy."

"Who's Emmy?" Edward asks as Peter vanishes into the adjoining room to look for the mysterious Emmy.

"Our parrot," Charlotte says proudly. Sure enough, Peter comes back holding a bird.

"Cool!" Emmett exclaims.

"I'm teaching her to talk," Charlotte says. She goes over to the corner and picks up a small colorful ball, the type that belongs in ball pits.

"Emmy, can you say 'hello' to our guests?" Charlotte asks, walking up to the bird.

"Hel-lo," says Emmy. I can't believe Charlotte has been patient enough to do this.

"Now, do you know what this is?" Charlotte holds up the plastic ball.

"Ball," the bird says. Charlotte gives it a gentle pat on the head. She puts the ball down and picks up a colorful box.

"What's this?" she asks the bird.

"Ball," says Emmy. Charlotte groans and puts the box back on the floor. Peter puts Emmy in a big cage on the other side of the room.

"She's never going to get it," Peter says.

"Nonsense," says Charlotte, "She got 'ball' even though you said she wouldn't."

"She's cool," says Emmett. He's walked over to the cage and he and Emmy are having a staring match.

"Thank you," Charlotte says. I hear a low crying and wonder where it's coming from. Maybe that little girl from the front door fell down and hurt herself.

"That'll be Lucy," Peter says. He walks off into the adjacent room and I wonder what he's doing and who Lucy is.

"So Jasper, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asks.

"I actually came here about the puppies," I say.

"Ah, the puppies, you'll have to see Aunt Lydia," Charlotte says, looking at me then at Emmett and Edward. "Well, she's Peter's aunt, but insists I call her 'Aunt Lydia' as well."

"Cool," I say.

"Are we ever going to look at the puppies or what?" Edward asks. "I thought you said Alice didn't want you gone long."

"She doesn't," I tell him. Then I look at Charlotte and say, "Well, if you could just point me in the direction of Aunt Lydia, then I'll be on my way. I can't stay long, as you've heard."

"You ended up with Alice, huh?" Charlotte asks. "That's nice, Peter has said you really like her. How is she? I'd love to meet her. I'll take you to Aunt Lydia, but you need to meet Lucy first."

"Yeah," I say, "I'm marrying Alice in three days. She'd probably love to meet you too."

"I got her," Peter says. He walks in holding, to my surprise, a baby girl. She seems to be, between six and nine months old. I'm not exactly sure though.

"Hey," Charlotte says, walking over and cooing at the baby. Peter hands her the baby, I'm assuming she's Lucy and Charlotte walks over to me.

"Jasper, this is Lucy," she says. I smile and say hello to the baby girl.

"Well, Peter will give you our number, Jasper," Charlotte says. "He can also take you to see Aunt Lydia."

"Alright, I'll give him my number too," I say. "Alice would love to meet y'all." Then Peter and I leave the room, closely followed by Emmett and Edward. Once downstairs we walk through the hall and to a door at the back. Once outside, we're much closer to the red barn.

"Aunt Lydia is out here," Peter says. "Hey, do you have your phone? I can program in our number for you."

"Here," I say, pulling out my phone and handing it to him.

"I'm just going to go hang over by the car," Edward says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Sometimes hay really irritates my eyes," he says.

"Well the hay is all in the other barn," Peter says, handing me my phone and another phone that I assume must be his.

"Well, I think I can smell it from here," Edward says. He turns and walks off to the car.

"He's afraid of chickens," Emmett says.

"Seriously?" I ask, handing Peter's phone back to him.

"Yeah," Emmett says. "It's a funny story, I'll tell you about it later. I better go keep him company though. If I don't he might have a panic attack."

"Alright," I say and Emmett runs off, catching up to Edward. When he does I hear him make clucking noises and I bet he doesn't want to keep him from having a panic attack, but he wants to inflict a panic attack.

"We might have to make this quick," I say. "I don't know what I'll tell Rosalie and Bella if they kill each other."

"Okay," Peter says, entering the barn. "Aunt Lydia!"

"I'm over here!" a woman responds. We walk toward the back and I see a woman kneeling down next to a dog.

"Hey, this is my friend Jasper," Peter says. "He's here about the puppies."

"Howdy," the woman says. She stands up and wipes her hands on her jeans. "I'm Lydia."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I say, with a smile on my mouth.

"Ah, a southerner," she says. "So, what has you interested in the dogs, Jasper?"

"Well, I've always kind of wanted one. Plus, my fiancé really wants one. I think that getting one would be a good step for us," I say.

"I see," she says, "It's the classic 'I'm not ready for a kid, so let's get a dog' move."

"Well," I say. "That's sort of it, and sort of not it. Her dad is in jail and kind of a lunatic. I think if he some how gets out, I'm worried about what having a small baby around might cause him to do. Plus, I really do want a dog."

"Okay, okay," Lydia says, "you don't need to convince me. I can tell that you're serious about the responsibility that owning a dog requires."

"Thank you," I say.

"Well, that's the mom," Lydia says, pointing down at the dog she was kneeling next to before. "Her name is Trixie." The dog looks up at us and then gets up and trots off.

"I hope you don't mind basset hounds," Lydia says.

"Nope," I say. "Alice wants a basset hound."

"So the puppies are over here," Lydia says. We walk over toward a small closed off room that Trixie had gone into just moments ago. Once inside I can tell that it is significantly warmer in here than in the rest of the barn. I notice the puppies. They're small and look considerably young. Trixie lies down next to them and they nuzzle into her side.

"So, there are three girls and two boys," Lydia says. She bends over and points at three of them saying, "These are the girls." Then she points at the remaining two and says, "And these two are the boys."

"I think Alice wants a boy," I say.

"Do you?" Lydia asks.

"I want what she does," I say.

"Alright," Lydia says, standing up. "I bet this is going to be Alice's Christmas present. Am I right?"

"Yes," I say.

"Then, after Christmas come on over. The puppies will be a bit bigger by then. You won't be able to bring one home yet, however, she may see one that she wants and that'll be yours. I'll make sure neither of the boys get bought before you come back though," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're very welcome Jasper," she says. Then Peter and I leave her and walk out of the barn. We're walking toward the car and I look up and see Charlotte in the window, holding Lucy and pointing down at us, showing Lucy how to wave. Peter and I both wave back and then we keep walking.

"So," I say. "She's yours isn't she?"

"Lucy?" Peter asks. "Yeah."

"How'd that happen?" I ask.

"When two people love each other very much…" Peter says.

"No, stupid," I say. "I know that part."

"Before I came here, we had sex. The condom broke. When her parents died a month later, she didn't just come here because she didn't have anyone left, we had just found out about the pregnancy. We're going to get married. We haven't decided when, though. Anyways, Lucy was born about nine months ago."

"Wow," I say.

"Yep," Peter says.

"Who'd have thought that you and Charlotte would have a kid and I would be about to get married," I say.

"We're barely even twenty," Peter says.

"Tell me about it," I say. "I've only been twenty for, like, three months."

"I've been twenty for six months," Peter says, "and Charlotte has only been for about four, like you."

"It's crazy," I say. Emmett and Edward see us walking over and get into the car.

"Well, I hope we can get together," Peter says.

"Me too," I say. I walk over to the driver's side door and turn bac to wave at him and say good bye.

"Hey, Jasper," Peter says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"I couldn't be happier," I say.

"I can tell," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You seem different," he says, shrugging, "less depressed than you were, or something like that."

"Gee thanks," I say with a smirk.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Are you happy, man?" I ask. Peter looks back at the house and I wonder if he's trying to spot Charlotte through one of the windows.

"Yes," he says. "I am."

We say good bye and promise to get in touch with each other. I open the door and get into the truck. Peter is standing on the porch steps, he waves and I wave back. Then he turns around and goes inside. I drive away and for a moment I forget Edward and Emmett are in the car. For a moment.

"Cluck," Emmett says.

"Stop!" Edward yells with a hint of paranoia and anxiety in his voice. He's sitting in the back and he leans forward and punches Emmett in the shoulder. I knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

**There it is! So who liked it? I hope it was good. Did anyone think Emmy would be a parrot? I bet none of you did. Who expected Lucy to exist? I liked this chapter and I got it done quickly in order to make up for the long time it took for me to post the previous chapter. So, please review and thank you all so much for reading.**

**~EM~**


	29. Title Change

**Hey everyone,**

**So this is just an author's note. Y'all might just skip over it but I have a really important issue to discuss. Some of you may remember when this story was just starting out, how I wasn't the original author. Well, MayMarieK (the original author) wasn't so sure about having the title be _Alice and Jasper _in the beginning.**

**Well, that was a long time ago and now I've taken the story over. However, a few days ago I got a review from some one who had just started reading the story. They suggested calling it _Breaking Through_. I think it's a really good idea. I talked to MayMarieK and she's down with it. So now comes all of you faithful readers. Does the story remain _Alice and Jasper_ or should it be called_Breaking Through_?**

**Please, review and tell me your opinion. It would really make my decision a lot easier. I'm working on the next chapter, so don't worry. I have a snow day today and that means I'll be able to get a lot of work done on it and I it isn't up later on today it'll probably be up sometime tomorrow.**

**Thanks,**

**Emily**

**p.s. In the chapter 'Waffles' I wrote in the author's note about my story _In My Pants_. I had said it would mainly be a Jasper & Alice FanFic. Well, the story has gone in a little bit of a different direction. Jasper & Alice are still in it, but the main conflict isn't just going to happen to them, it will also happen to the rest of the Cullen family. It's dramatic, and funny at the same time so I still suggest that you guys check it out if you already haven't.**


	30. 26 Faith

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell, walking into our apartment, locking the door behind me and throwing my keys on the counter. I had just brought Emmett and Edward back to Edward's house. All I can think about is Peter and Charlotte.

"Alice?" I say. Usually she would have said something by now. I walk into the living room, she isn't there. I go into our bedroom and she isn't there. Our bags are though, sitting next to the closet, practically bursting.

"Odd…" I mutter, walking back into the kitchen. Then I notice what I hadn't noticed before. It's a note, on the counter practically right next to my keys. I smile, Alice knows that I always just toss my keys on the counter and she knows where they skid to a stop almost exactly.

"Dear, Jazz," I say, reading it out loud just for the comfort of hearing a voice through the silence. "My mom showed up. So, I decided to have a mother/daughter bonding moment with her and take her to Alexandra's grave. Yes, I know I had said that I would only go there once a year, but who knows if my mom will still be around a year from now on Alexandra's birthday when I visit the grave? I'll be back soon. Love, Ali."

I wonder what time they left. Shrugging, I walk into our room and look at the bags. I check mine to make sure that she packed things that I like to wear and it seems as though she has. Bored, I go back into the kitchen and start to make supper. We'll have grill cheese sandwiches, with slices of granny smith apple inside. Carefully, I begin cutting the apple into thin slices.

"I smell grill cheese!" Alice sings, as she opens the door. I look over my shoulder when she walks into the kitchen.

"And apples," I say.

"Yum," she says, licking her lips and walking over. She peers into the frying pan and swipes an apple slice from my neat stack.

"Hey," I say, swatting at her hand. She step backwards and bites into the apple slice, chewing with what appears to be an amused expression.

"So," I say, turning back to supper, "how was it?"

"Very heart felt," Alice says with a sigh, getting out plates.

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"No," she says, getting out glasses and pouring milk into them. "It was hard enough re-hashing my past when I met you. But now she comes and it's great to see her again, but while we were there, everything was so uncomfortable. I had to tell her about losing Alexandra. Then she wanted to know about Dad. So I had to go through that topic as well. She feels so bad about leaving."

"Well, she's back now," I say, putting the apple slices into the sandwiches and putting them on the plates Alice took out.

"That doesn't change the past though. She knows that, and I know it," Alice says, putting napkins at our places at the table, and putting our glasses of milk there as well.

I slide our sandwiches onto the plates and put them on the table. We sit down and begin to eat. I don't know what to say. However, I think Alice is done talking about going to Alexandra's grave. We never talk about it on a normal day; it's a touchy subject for her. So I decide to tell her about my dad. Well, about some of my day. I won't tell her about the puppies.

"I saw Peter and Charlotte today," I say.

"Peter and Charlotte from Texas?" Alice asks. "What are they doing up here?"

"Well," I say; I wonder how to explain it. "They have a daughter. Her name is Lucy. They're living at Peter's aunt and uncle's house. They're helping out and working for them."

"Really," Alice says thoughtfully. I bite the inside of my cheek. We're getting dangerously close to the 'kid discussion'. I would love to have kids, but not yet; we're not even married yet.

"Yeah," I say, "they said they'd love to meet up with us some time."

"I'd love to meet them," she says.

"I think you and Charlotte would get along really well," I say.

"She sounds nice," Alice says. She picks up her empty plate and puts it in the sink.

"They both are," I say, standing up, grabbing my plate and joining her at the sink.

We do the dishes in silence. When we're done we go to our bed room. Alice is going through the bags and I'm sitting in bed with a notepad. We're going to say our own vows. I still haven't thought of what I'm going to say.

"Alice?" I ask.

"Mmm?" she says, holding up to shirts, probably trying to decide which one is better.

"I'm having trouble writing my vows," I say.

"It'll come to you," she says. It looks like she decides to take both because she puts them both in the suitcase.

"What if it doesn't?" I ask I feel worried; I'm not particularly creative. What if I can't think of something?

"It will, Jasper," Alice says, "I didn't think I would think of anything to say, then it hit me at the weirdest moment."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says, "I was eating cereal and you know how sometimes cereal is a good thinking food because when you chew it gives you a lot of time to think? Well I was just sitting there chewing away and it came to me! I wasn't even trying to think of it, too."

"So what you're saying," I say after a moment. "Is that I should sort of just let it go and not think about it, and then it'll come to me."

"Uh huh," Alice says. I put down the note pad and stare up at the ceiling.

"It's hard not to think about it," I whine after ten minutes have passed. Alice laughs and get up off the floor. She zips up one suitcase and pushes it toward the door. Then she walks over and sits next to me.

"Maybe I could take your mind off it," she says, a sly smile on her face.

"Please do," I say. She leans in and her mouth brushes across mine.

"Do you like this Jasper?" Alice asks, her body getting closer to my own.

"Yes," I say and I lean in to close the small gap between our mouths. However, she leans away.

"Damn it, Alice," I say.

"Sorry, Jazz," she says, getting off the bed quicker than I can grab her. "I have to finish packing.

Then she grabs the suitcase that she had just zipped up and wheels it out into the living room. When she comes back she turns her attention right back to the other suitcases. I roll my eyes and groan. I lie down on my stomach and bury my face in the pillows.

"Don't worry, Jazz," Alice says. "I have faith in you."

Then, just like that, it comes to me.

* * *

**So, I know that chapter was shorter than the previous two chapters. However, the next chapter is going to be the wedding, and so it will be long, I promise. Did you all like this chapter? I hope so, please review and thanks so much for reading. Remember that I don't own Twilight. As for changing the title of the story, I'm still undecided, but I'm leaning toward keeping it as 'Alice and Jasper'.**

**~EM~**


	31. Dresses

Hey everyone, a new chapter will be coming soon. However, I just wanted to say a couple things:

1. Some of you may have figured out that I do a lot of my writing when I'm on vacation. Well, I have the week of Feb. 21-25 off from school. But, the whole week I'm going to be taking driver's ed. I am going to try to get some writing in though, but it just might not be as much as I would get in on a normal vacation.

2. I'm debating between three dresses for Alice. So, you guys can get the final say. Go to my profile and go down to the Alice and Jasper part (where all the songs are). There will be two links. One that says 'dress one', another that says 'dress two' and another that says 'dress three'. Look at all three and then go to the top of my profile, where there will be a pole. Select the pole and vote on your favorite dress.

3. I really love that you guys are so dedicated to this story and hope that you help me make a decision by voting on your favorite dress. I appreciate the patience.

~EM~


	32. 27 I Do

**The dress that won and Alice will be wearing is DRESS #2 so go to my profile if you haven't seen it yet or forget what it looks like.**

* * *

I stayed in the shower long after I had rinsed all the shampoo from my hair and washed my body. I just stood there and let the hot water come down on me. Okay, maybe I was also building up the courage to turn off the water and step into the cold air. However, I had all the time in the world.

Surprisingly, I slept well last night. I had thought that I would barely sleep at all, what with the nerves. There's also the fact that Alice was staying at Carlisle and Esme's house for the night, so that I wouldn't see her at all. I had argued to that at first. However, if she didn't want to be seen at all before the actual moment of the wedding, then so be it.

Now, I'm driving to Esme and Carlisle's house. I'm sure Alice will be locked away in some room and I'll be taken off to another room as far away as possible. We're getting married at the church in town, but the reception will be at Esme and Carlisle's. Yesterday Alice told me to call up Peter and Charlotte and invite them. She said that it would be okay because it's not like our reception is at a hall of some sort.

So I invited them and they said they would come. They're bringing Lucy as well. Not many other people are coming. Carlisle's relatives from Ireland, Siobhan, Liam and their daughter Maggie came over for the wedding. Cynthia's boyfriend, Christian will be there and obviously Cynthia will as well. Rosalie's parents, since they're my aunt and uncle, and my grandparents are coming. Alice's birth mother, Hanna, and her brother Sebastian and half siblings Becky and Will are invited. Then there's obviously Esme and Carlisle. Also, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie will be there. That's about it.

The only person I can think of that might have been invited and wasn't, is my mom. I haven't seen or talked to her since I moved here. Not that I care, but some part of me feels guilty for not inviting her to her only son's wedding.

I drive into the drive way, park and get out. I look up at the house and try to see Alice through a window, any window. Screw this superstition crap, I want to see her! Suddenly, I'm bombarded by Emmett and Christian. Emmett holds my hands behind my back and before Christian puts the blind fold on I see Edward standing on the front steps, watching with a smirk on his face. Emmett starts leading me up to the stairs and as I walk up them I hear Edward chuckling.

"Too much of a sissy to come down and blindfold me yourself, Edward?" I ask.

"Nope," Edward says, "just doing what my darling sister told me to."

"Ah, I see. So you're not a sissy," I say as I'm guided inside, "just whipped."

"Hey, I'm not the one getting married today," Edward says.

"Oh, burn!" Emmett says. Thankfully, it's Emmett and he's stupid enough to let go off my hands to high five Edward. I quickly lift up my hands to remove the blindfold when my wrists are grabbed and pinned behind my back once more.

"Oh no you don't," Sebastian says.

"Ugh, not you too," I say. Shortly after meeting Sebastian, we all learned the hard way that he has a black belt in karate.

"Emmett, you idiot," Sebastian says, "Why did you let him go!"

"Uh, well… I wanted to high five Edward," Emmett says.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Edward asks. I laugh and feel Sebastian steer me toward the stairs.

"So, Sebastian, how's life under the sea?" Emmett asks. I feel Sebastian's grip tighten on my wrists.

"Emmett, don't make him angry," I say.

"I prefer to be called 'Seb'," Sebastian… Seb… says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you 'Seb', just say it," Emmett says.

"Life is the bubbles, under the sea," Seb says and Emmett cracks up laughing.

"Emmett, you have the maturity of a five year old," Edward says. I think we've finally reached our destination because I hear a door shut and a lock click. The bind fold is taken off and my hands are released. I rub my wrists and look around; we're in Edward's room.

"Sorry man," Seb says, looking at me rubbing my wrists.

"Nah, it's okay man, at least you didn't flip me this time," I say. I laugh, thinking about that day. Emmett and Edward were bored and I have to admit, I was as well. So, Emmett came up with the genius idea of pranking Sebastian; as a sort of 'welcome to the gang' type of thing.

Emmett came up with the 'brilliant' idea to sneak up on Seb and kid nap him. Blindfold him and make him think we're going to do something bad to him, steal his money, and beat him up and what not. But actually bring him to Somewhere, Emmett's club. So when he went to the grocery store to pick up a few things we followed and waited in the parking lot for him to come out. The three of us had enlisted Christian too and were all wearing masks.

Seb came out and unlocked his car. That's when we struck. However, it didn't go so well. He ducked Emmett's attack and tackled him at his knees, bringing him down. Then he kneed Edward, well… in the place where, if you're a guy, you don't want to get kneed. He and Christian started hand to hand combat. I think Christian does karate as well, but only has a blue belt. So Christian finally went down and all of the sudden I was the only one left. Seb grabbed my arm and flipped me onto my back. He was pretty pissed when he took off our masks and found out it was us.

"JASPER!" Emmett yells. I jump. I was zoning out, I admit it.

"Huh?" I ask.

"We have an hour to get you ready and to the church," Edward says, an evil grin on his face. He opens the door and Rosalie and Cynthia are standing there. Besides Alice, the two of them are the most devilish when it comes to hair and style.

For the next hour, I sit and have my hair pulled on and combed so that it's 'just right'. I'm also not allowed to put my tux on until the last minute so that it doesn't get too wrinkled. I watch as the girls also instruct the guys on what to do as well. I wonder where Carlisle is and whether or not he got the same treatment.

Finally Rosalie says that they need to go finish getting ready and they leave. Once again, I'm blindfolded. Well, not blindfolded, Rosalie said that would mess my hair up. So, Seb's hands are covering my eyes and we're walking downstairs and being taken to the church. The car ride is relatively silent and I stare out the window.

When we arrive at the church I'm taken to a room. There we sit for what seems like hours. I start to pace, and rehearse the vows in my head. Alice and I wrote our own vows and I hope mine are perfect, just like hers will be.

Finally it's time to stand at the alter and wait. I know that somewhere in this church, Alice is waiting in a room similar to the one I was just in. I look at the guests beginning to take their seats. At last I hear the music begin. The doors at the end of the aisle open and Cynthia walks down. After her comes Becky, the flower girl and Will, the ring bearer.

I find my stomach knotting. I can't wait to see her. At last, Carlisle steps out and Alice joins him. I feel Edward elbow me and realize that I need to close my mouth. I can't help it though, she's breathtaking. When she reaches me and Carlisle gives me her hand, I can't stop smiling.

Her dress is beautiful. There's a creamy bow on it. The skirt is ruffled and the bottom seems to have a type of lace. Alice's hair extensions from Halloween are finally gone and she has returned to her normal short hair and instead of being spiky it's curly. Overall, she's breathtaking.

"Hi," I whisper. Alice smiles up at me.

"Hi," she says. We turn and face the preacher. I can barely listen to what he's saying.

All that I can think of was when I first met her. I instantly loved her and at first I didn't even realize it. When I did I was shocked that I could love her after only knowing her for such a short time. It doesn't surprise me now though. What's not to love about her?

"Alice," I say after the preacher indicates that it is time for our vows. "When I first saw you, I didn't even see your face. You wouldn't look at me at all. I thought I scared you. It scared me that you would ignore me forever, because I felt like I needed you. Now, after knowing you better I know that I do need you. I always will. You're my sunshine here in this awful, rainy place."

"Jasper," Alice says, "when I first heard your voice I didn't even need to see you, I knew you were special. Since then you've proved me right time and time again. You've helped me over come a lot and you always make me smile. I'm glad that you wouldn't leave me alone after we met. If you had, I don't know what my life would be like now."

"Jasper Whitlock do you take Alice Brandon to be your wife?" asks the preacher.

"I do," I say.

"Alice Brandon do you take Jasper Whitlock to be your husband?" he asks Alice. She smiles up at me.

"I do," Alice says.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher says. "You may kiss the bride."

I hold Alice close and gently I kiss her. There's clapping and I try not to burst out laughing. We separate from each other and she smiles. I love that smile. I love her. We walk down the aisle and out to the limo. It'll take us back to the house, where we'll take pictures in the living room, and yard.

On the drive I can't let go of Alice. She chuckles and tells me she's getting a cramp in her hand. So I hold her other hand instead. We get to the house and I'm glad that there's no snow on the ground yet. Everything has a beautiful, eerie look to it. Soon the guests have returned. Emmett goes straight to being DJ.

"Jasper! Alice! Come on in, it's time for your first dance," Emmett says loudly into a microphone. I laugh and Alice harrumphs.

"He's so obnoxious," Alice says. I laugh harder and she elbows me. "Shut up."

"Make me, Mrs. Whitlock," I say. Then I take her hand and we walk into the living room and onto the dance floor. Edward begins to play a classical song on the piano and I twirl Alice around the floor.

"Boring," Emmett mutters. However, the microphone is directly in front of his mouth and everyone hears. I smirk at him and he grins.

"Re-re-remix!" he says in as much of a rapper voice as he can. Edward glares at him as he turns on 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. Our guests clap and laugh.

Okay, so maybe Alice and I planned it. We stop our waltzing and do a dance that can only be described as 'white'. We're not very good, but we complement each other. I do the robot while she casts a fake fishing pole and reels me in. everyone laughs and when the song ends I kiss Alice.

"We're ridiculous," she says.

"That's why we're perfect for each other," I say.

"You're so corny," Alice says, throwing back her head and laughing. The other guests are moving onto the dance floor and beginning to dance the YMCA.

"Well, you're carroty," I say, smiling. It's the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**Okay you guys. Here's the deal. I've only been to one wedding in my entire life and it was about 10 years ago. So I was only around 6 or 7 and therefore barely paying attention to the actual ceremony. So it took me awhile to write this chapter because I had no idea what to do. I scrapped so many ideas. Plus I was also waiting for the dress results.**

**Please don't riot if the chapter wasn't that great. I promise a better chapter is coming up. It'll be Jasper and Alice's honey moon. Also, there's going to be 'daddy drama' for Alice.**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**

**p.s. My idea for their first dance was inspired by many youtube videos of first dances from weddings. Also, the song 'Marry You' being turned on was inspired by the Glee episode when the Glee kids are singing it and dancing down the aisle. I'll put that video on my profile.**


	33. Quick Message

Hello My Lovelies,

I know I haven't written much in awhile. Sorry about that. I've just been very busy lately and I've had a lot of important tests to study for. However, my schedule is starting to clear up and I've taken most of the tests.

So here's what's going to happen with my stories:

Innocent Until Proven Guilty – I'm still working on

**Alice and Jasper – is almost finished and the title is going to be changed to 'That Certain Someone'**

In My Pants – possible title change? But it's still being worked on, I promise

And now *drum roll* I give you all a sneak peak of my newest story…

"_Emmett, wait up!" I yell, running to catch up to my best friend. Or, at least he's my best guy friend._

"_Rosalie, if you want to run the marathon in the spring, you're going to have to go faster than that!" Emmett yells over his shoulder. I silently curse my slight overweight-ness and push harder._

"_That's it Rose," he says as I catch up to him. I don't say anything, just huff and puff along, focusing on keeping pace with him. Finally, we come to a stop._

"_You're… insane," I manage to say._

"_Now, Rose, don't take this out on me, it was your idea. Plus, you're the one who agreed to let me train you," he says. I bend at the waist and put my hands just on my knees, steadying myself._

"_Shut up," I say._

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure what I'll call it yet, but I think that I'll post it when I finish 'Alice and Jasper'. In case you didn't notice, it's going to be a Rosalie and Emmett story. They're best friends (humans), but one day Emmett disappears. Rosalie becomes depressed and stops talking. It's going to be good, I can feel it.

Thanks for being understanding. I'll be updating soon.

~EM~

p.s. If you can't wait for more of my work, I'm entered in the 'Beautiful Bellie's contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which story is mine, but go to my profile for more info about it. Maybe if you go read all the stories you'll be able to tell which is mine. ;)


	34. 28 Hawaii

**Title Change: **_**That Certain Someone**_

* * *

We arrived in Hawaii and went to the house we're staying at. Alice was thrilled by the view of the ocean. So much, that we had to go swimming immediately. So, maybe a lot of that time in the water was spent with me holding Alice and us making out. Whatever, we don't have to get technical.

Now, Alice has gone off to bed and I know what she wants to happen. Emmett and Edward cornered me about it at the wedding…

"_Sex," Emmett whispered, wiggling his fingers and getting all up in my face._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing him away and looking at Edward, who had his arms crossed and was shaking his head and laughing at Emmett's idiocy._

"_What do you think happens during the honey moon?" Emmett asked._

"_Well… sex… but I don't see why you're talking to me about it in this corner," I said, trying to back up but feeling my back hit the wall._

"_Emmett's just being stupid," Edward said._

"_And trying to make you nervous, is it working?" Emmett said, grinning._

"_No," I said._

"_Yes!" Emmett shouted, seeing past my lie and running off._

"_Don't mind him," Edward said._

"_Well, now he has made me nervous. The idiot," I said._

"_Don't worry. Alice is just as inexperienced as you."_

"_But she…"_

"_Was raped. That's not the same as having sex with some one you love."_

"_This conversation is becoming even more weird."_

"_Just don't think about it," Edward said and he walked away. However, the two planted the subject in my head and for the rest of the night I couldn't look at Alice without thinking about it._

Now I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I know, it's our honey moon and I should be relaxed but I'm not. I'm freaking out and not just because of the whole sex thing. It's more than that.

I walk out onto the porch and sit down on the steps. They end down on the beach. The view is amazing, I just want to drink it in and remember it forever. Of course drinking ocean water is bad but it's just a figure of speech.

"You know iced tea isn't going to help you fall asleep," Alice says. I turn around and see her standing there with two glasses of iced tea in her hand. I realize one was mine. I smile, thinking about my tendency to leave drinks I've just poured sitting where I poured them. Alice sits down next to me, hands me my glass and takes a drink from her own. We sit there silently, until we're both finished. Alice picks up the empty glasses and goes inside. When she comes back out she kneels behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Come to bed, Jazz," she whispers in my ear and then kisses my neck.

"I don't think I can sleep, Ali," I say.

"Mmm, we don't need to sleep," she mumbles into my throat. I grab her and pull her in front of me. She sits on my lap, with her legs wrapped around me. I kiss her hard on her lips. Her hands knot in my hair and we sit there. But I feel like we can't do more than what we currently are doing.

"No," I mutter, "no we can't Alice."

"But why?" she asks, pulling away looking hurt. "I want to, I love you."

"Your dad… we can't," I say.

"What about him?" she asks.

"I called the police station a few weeks ago," I say. I can't keep it a secret from her any longer.

"You what!" Alice exclaims. "We were going to go together, Jasper. After the wedding, after we came back from Hawaii." Alice looks even more hurt now.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I couldn't stand it," I say getting up and pulling Alice off of me. I put her on the stairs and I walk down onto the beach. I look up at the stars and run my hands through my hair. I need to tell her what I found out from the station. She needs to know that he won't be in jail for long.

"What happened?" she asks.

"He's not going to be in jail for very long," I say.

"He…. He's not?" she asks.

"No, and I'm so sorry Alice but I'm freaking out. I feel like I can't love you the way I should be able to."

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper."

"I don't want to bring any children into a hostile environment. As long as your dad is around they could be at risk."

"Jasper, haven't you heard of birth control? Just having sex doesn't mean we'll have a baby."

"I know, but.-"

"But what?"

"I don't know!" I exclaim, sitting down in the sand.

"Jasper," Alice says, sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. "I love you. My past is just that… passed. He can't get to us."

"I'm just worried that he will."

"I know, hun."

"I'm not crazy, am I?"

"Of course not?"

"So…" I say, turning and looking at her. I raise my eye brows and she throws her head back and laughs.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice says, standing up and holding out her hand. I take her hand and she tries to help me up. I have to admit that I don't offer any help and actually try to make myself heavier. Alice starts to laugh.

"Jasper, stop it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just get up and come to bed with me you stubborn idiot."

"Nah, come down here lil' lady," I say, pulling her down so she lands on top of me. Alice laughs, I assume it's because I went all 'Texas' on her.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," Alice says and I kiss her, right there on the beach because for now I've forgotten my paranoia about her father. Right now, it's just me and her.

* * *

**All done guys. Sorry for the long wait. I don't know if you noticed that message about the title change. It's going to be called 'That Certain Someone' now. I've gotten a banner for the story, too. Check it out on my profile.**

**~EM~**


	35. 29 As Long As You're There

**I know, I know **_**'where the heck have you been Emily!**_**' I'll make up for it, promise.**

* * *

"Jasper!" Rosalie yells, running up and hugging me. I laugh and pat her on the back. We've returned from Hawaii and Rose and Emmett are meeting us here. I look over to see Emmett swinging Alice around in a classic 'Emmett hug'.

"Hey, Rose, hey Em," I say when we start looking for our bags coming off the terminal. Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at me. Alice sees him, but just blushes, says she needs to use the restroom and drags Rose away with her.

"So did you suck that much that she can't even talk about it?" Emmett asks, taking a swig of his Pepsi.

"How can you drink Pepsi?" I ask, hoping his short attention span will allow a successful subject change.

"Don't change the subject," Emmett says, tipping the bottle back and taking an especially long drink.

"She did most of the sucking," I say, smirking when Emmett starts to choke on the awful beverage.

"Holy shit, I think some of it went up my nose," he says after recovering.

"Well that's what happens when you stick your nose in other people's business."

"Hey, I was just wondering."

"Sure you didn't have a bet of some sort with Rose?"

"Nope, just a bet with your gramps."

"Really?"

"I think Peter was in on it, too."

"That's just sick."

"We had to do something to entertain ourselves. There was a huge snow storm, like, two days after you guys left. We had no power for three days."

"I'm surprised that you didn't just spend those three days with Rose."

"Oh I did, trust me," Emmett responds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before carefully taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"Pudding," I say very seriously and he cracks up laughing.

"Not fair, dude!"

"You asked for it."

~*!*~

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!"

"Ali, stop I'm cooking."

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes… 7 am waking up in the morning, blah, blah, blah, which seat should I take! It's Friday, Friday getting down on Friday!"

"Dear Lord, anything but that!"

"Told ya it gets on people's nerves."

"You'll pay for it later, darling," I say, looking over my shoulder and smiling at her before returning my attention to our grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Jazz?"

"Mhhm?"

"Can I pay for it now?"

I look up from the skillet and smirk. We did it in the kitchen of the beach house, once; the morning before we left. We didn't have time to go back to the bedroom and besides, we had already stripped the beds for the cleaning lady.

"I don't think so," I say, flipping our sandwiches onto plates. I turn around to find a pouting Alice.

"Fine… but supper will get cold," I say, walking across the small space to her. She wraps her arms around me and grins.

"We have a microwave."

~*!*~

"Alice?" I ask, groggily rubbing my eyes. We never got around to eating supper last night. I sit up and look around our room. She's not there, but I hear her.

I stand up and walk out to the living room. She's sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her.

"Morning, darling," I say, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her; Alice sniffs. At first I wonder if she's feeling under the weather, then I see the tears.

"Morning," she mumbled, taking a sip of what I think is hot chocolate.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"My mom…" she whispers, I have to lean in to hear her. "She had an accident."

"Is it her illness?"

"No. it was a car accident."

"A car accident?"

"Yes. Carlisle called. He-he doesn't think she's going to b-be okay."

"Ali," I say, shaking my head and pulling her close. She sets her mug on the coffee table and curls up against me.

"I just got her back, Jazz."

"You'll still have Cindy, Seb, Becky and Will. Not to mention Esme and Carlisle."

"I know… you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Don't get egotistical."

"Come on, get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

~*!*~

"Mom," Alice says when we find her room. I have to admit that Hanna looks bad; very bad. Cindy is standing by the window, her shoulders shaking a little. Seb is sitting in the chair next to the bed. Alice runs in and gently sits on the edge of the bed.

"Honey," Hanna says, before she begins coughing. Alice strokes her hair back and I stand in the doorway, not sure what to do with myself. I finally go over to the window and stand next to Cynthia. It's started to snow lightly and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. Cindy has always been strong and independent, but she doesn't push me away.

"I'm here Mom," I hear Alice say.

"Will and Becky?" Hanna asks.

"They're coming back soon. They went to get a snack with Esme," Seb says.

"Good." Another round of coughing starts, followed by a low moan.

"Mom, rest," Alice says.

"You three need to know… your father… he's a horrible man."

"We know, Mom."

"Seb never knew him. You and Cindy need to make him understand."

"We will."

"Take after Will and Becky too. If he finds out I remarried…"

"What'll he do, Mom?"

"He'll be angry; so, so angry."

"Mom?" Alice asks, desperately. Cindy and I turn around; Hanna's eyes have drifted closed.

"She just sleeping Ali," I gently, resting my hand on her shoulder and looking at the slowly beeping monitor.

"Yeah, Carlisle said that's her heart beat," Seb says nodding toward the same machine I'm looking at. However, something isn't right. The beats are irregular. A nurse rushes in and starts checking things. Then she presses a button that seems to signal for more nurses. A man a few years older than me drags out Seb. Carlisle comes in and calmly tells Cindy to leave.

Alice is arguing with a nurse about getting off the bed. She takes a hold of Hanna's hand and refuses to let go. I can see the tears on her face; hear the desperation in her voice. I make eye contact with Carlisle, nod and wrapping my arms around Alice; I carry her out of the room. The door slams behind us.

~*!*~

"Mommy is happy, right?" Becky asks Alice as she ties a black ribbon in her hair.

"Yes, she's very happy," Alice says. She's dressed in the same black dress that she wore when she took me to see Alexandra's grave. It seems like that was an eternity ago.

We sit in silence in the car ride to the church. I haven't been to many funerals. I don't know how it goes. I look around; since Hanna died, we've had a few warm days. It's odd but not uncommon, according to my grandfather. Thinking about him and grandma makes my stomach churn. Will I be going to their funerals soon? I shake my head and tell myself not to think like that.

The service is lovely. The flowers are red roses, lilies and daisies; Alice chose them. After explaining the meanings Seb, Becky and Will were on board. Cindy already knew Alice's reasons for choosing those specific flowers.

When Hanna's casket is lowered into the ground, in a spot next to Alexandra, I hold Alice's tightly. We knew this would happen, but never thought it would be so soon. Alice is the first to step forward and through her daisy into the ground. I throw in my rose and we stop next to Alexandra's grave.

"Take care of each other," Alice whispers.

~*!*~

"Harder!"

I stretch and aim for the hole as best I can.

"Don't go slow, do it faster!"

I twist my hand and try to stay focused.

"Come on, push it in!"

"Emmett," I say, "I could do without the commentary." We're in _Somewhere_ and Emmett is making me change a light bulb. It's his company, why can't he change his own light bulb?

"Don't be such a party pooper," Emmett grumbles, sitting down on the couch next to a snickering Seb and eye-rolling Edward. Well, at least Edward thinks he's being ridiculous too.

"You should have said 'screw it in', man," Edward says, my mouth drops.

"You all can go jump off a cliff," I snarl, sitting down and glaring at them.

"Oh calm yourself," Christian says, walking over with a platter full of drinks. Emmett hired him to 'bar-tend'. Which I'm not even sure if that's what it should be called considering the 'non-alcohol' policy of _Somewhere_.

"So… Christmas is tomorrow," Edward says, smiling at. Today is Christmas Eve. We all decided to meet up for some guy talk, since the girls are all out at some frilly brunch.

"Yep, and I bet Rose got me a bunch of stuff for the baby," Emmett says, I laugh at his childish behavior. At least there'll be someone around less mature than him now.

"How do you think Alice will react to the puppy?" Seb asks.

"I hope she loves him," I say. I'm taking her to get the puppy tomorrow morning after we open other presents at the house, but before we go to Carlisle and Esme's.

"She will," Edward says. I nod my head, thinking about how sad she's been lately. She tries to be happy, for me… for both of us. However, sometimes at night, when she clings to me and thinks I'm sleeping, I know she cries.

"What does she want to name him?" Christian asks.

"She said she's like to name him Lafayette. Although, she doesn't realize I'm actually getting him for her. So maybe she'll change her mind when she picks him out," I say, taking a sip of Root Beer.

"If we get a dog, we're naming him Shredder," Emmett says.

"And if Bella and I get a dog I want to name him Jake," Edward says, very seriously. I laugh and hold my sides. Jake was Bella's first boyfriend. They were, young, and the relationship only lasted for the first two weeks of freshman year. But, Edward has always disliked him.

~*!*~

"Alice, I'm home!" I call, opening the door, wondering if she's back from brunch yet.

"Bedroom!" Alice responds.

"Ali?" I walk into the bedroom but don't see Alice anywhere.

"Bathroom."

"Okay."

"Jazz?"

"Yep?"

"Could you get me some apple juice?"

"Uh huh," I say, walking into the kitchen and pouring her a glass. It's a little funny. All yesterday she wanted some but we didn't have any; but when I went and got some, and brought it home, she didn't want it anymore.

"Here, sweet heart," I say, when I get back to the bedroom. I turn the handle and find the door unlocked.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice says, taking the glass from me. She's sitting on the edge of the tub.

"This is an odd place to sit," I say, sitting next to her and smiling.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I think I want to see my father."

"… Why?"

"Closure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I suppose if that what you want…"

"It is," Alice says stubbornly.

"Why do you want this all of a sudden?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"I've always wanted it. It's just that, now I feel like I need it."

"Because of your mom?"

"Not just because of her; because of us, too."

"Oh," I say, and she kisses me. I can't say that I don't react. I've gone all day without feeling her touch. These past few days, there hasn't been much physical interaction between the two of us.

"I love you," Alice whispers, like it's a secret, something special shared between the two of us.

"I love you," I say, picking her up and bringing her back into the bedroom.

~*!*~

_All my life  
I've waited for the right  
Moment to let you know  
I don't wanna let you go_

_But now I've realized  
There's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel  
This much I know is real_  
_  
So I refuse to  
Waste one more second without you  
Knowing my heart_

_Baby cause I don't  
Need anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete  
_  
_When you're not there  
Holding me, touching me, I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

* * *

**So I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. I started a new story that's keeping me a tad preoccupied. It's called **_**Summer Tongues**_** and it's actually a Bella & Edward story. A first for me, I know.**

**I hope the chapter was sad, happy, funny and romantic all wrapped into one. Now, don't deny it, y'all had dirty thoughts when Jasper was screwing in that light bulb. ;) The 'song that gets on everybody's nerves' was obviously 'Friday' by Rebecca Black. Bleh, such a sad excuse for a song. ****The lyrics at the end were from the Glee song 'As Long As You're There' and I've been listening to it while I wrote this. I'll link it on my profile.**

**I'm trying something new… updating once a week. So, I'm going to update this story every Friday (even though today is Thursday (I didn't want to wait to post until tomorrow)). I promise, though that there will be a new chapter every Firday! **_**Summer Tongues**_**will also be updated every Friday. And I'm working out an updat schedule for _In My _Pants and _Innocent Until Proven Guilty. _I keep promises, guys (96.7% of the time).**

**~EM~**


	36. 30 Lafayette

"Merry Christmas, Jazz!" Alice chirps when I walk into the kitchen. I rub my eyes and smile at her. She made waffles.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'," I kiss her cheek and she smiles at me. We eat and make small talk. Then we exchange presents.

"Hey, Ali, could you get dressed?" I ask her.

"We don't have to go to Esme and Carlisle's for a few hours though." Alice looks at me, confused.

"There's another present I have to give you." Alice gets dressed and we get in the car, packing in the presents for the rest of the family. I tied a blind fold on Alice and she started laughing.

"Jasper, where the hell are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"It better be good," she says before she starts to mumble about the blind fold messing up her hair. I laugh and turn onto the road for the farm. She's going to love this. I hope.

"Jazz, I can't see," she complains when I stop and get out of the car, going to the other side and opening the car door for her. I lead her toward the barn where Lydia and Peter are waiting for us.

"Just a little bit further." We walk into the barn and I grin at Peter. I steer Alice into the room with the puppies and pull off her blindfold. She gasps and looks up at me.

"Merry Christmas, Ali," I say.

"Really? A puppy?" I nod my head and she kisses me.

"Jasper said you'd like a boy, so these two little guys are both available," Lydia tells Alice. Alice crouches down and looks at the two puppies. She holds out her hands and the smaller of the two starts stumbling toward her. He sniffs her hands and licks them.

"This one," Alice says, smiling at me. I nod my head, that little guy stood out to me too.

"When can we take him?" I ask Lydia.

"Now, if you'd like. You did buy all the supplies right?" I nod my head and Lydia smiles.

"He's yours then. You already paid for him and filled out the papers." Alice starts cooing and she picks up our puppy.

"Wanna come home with mama? You're such a cute little boy."

"So you like him?"

"Absolutely!" Alice kisses me and I try not to laugh, the puppy is squished between us. I take him from her and fasten the collar I brought around his neck and clip on his leash.

We chat a little more with Peter and Lydia before we leave. It's about time we head to Carlisle and Esme's. The entire drive, Alice holds the puppy in her lap.

"What are we naming him?" I ask her.

"As if you don't already know."

"I have a hunch." I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she's nuzzling the puppy.

"Lafayette," she says.

"I know you told me why you wanted that name but I don't exactly remember the reason."

"Do you remember the Disney movie 'The Aristocats'? The two dogs were Napoleon and Lafayette." Lafayette barks and Alice starts to laugh.

"I think he likes his name," I say as I pull into the drive way.

"Jazz?" Alice says as I turn off the ignition and am about to get out.

"Yeah?" I look around at the foot of snow we've gotten. The sky is overcast and I have a feeling it's going to snow.

"I have another present for you too," she says. I lean over and kiss her.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"I'll give it to you when we go home." Alice smiles and then looks at the eager little puppy in her lap. "Come on, Lafayette." He licks her chin and I laugh.

The three of us walk up to the house and as soon as we get inside we're bombarded by Will and Becky. They coo over the puppy and pat him and rub his belly. I feel like Lafayette loves the attention.

"Bro!" Emmett yells from the couch.

"Bro!" I respond, feeling amused by the exchange between us. Now all we need is a Jersey Shore-esque hand shake.

"Puppy!" Rosalie squeals as she pushes herself off the couch. I snort at the sight of my cousin waddling toward us. I pick up Lafayette so she doesn't have to bend over. We don't need her tipping because of the uneven weight distribution.

"Jasper Whitlock, you wipe that smirk off your face right now," Rose says as she scratches my dog behind the ears.

"Make me." I stick out my tongue for good measure and she rolls her eyes and goes over to say hello to Alice. I hear the two of them discussing the baby.

"Well who is this handsome fella?" Bella asks, walking over with Edward. I see her engagement ring catch the light and I smile. The two of them were made for each other; just like Alice and I were made for each other.

"This is Lafayette." I introduce him and he starts to squirm so I take off his leash and set him down on the floor. He runs back over to play with Will and Becky.

Edward and I chat about Christmas for awhile. We talk about how our mornings were and the gifts our girls gave us. He seemed to be thinking about something and after I told him what Alice gave me for the second time his brow furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just thought she was giving you something else."

"Like?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." Then he walked away and I frowned. Alice had said she had a surprise for me but I didn't know what it could be. Perhaps that's what Edward thought she was giving me. They're really close, after all, she probably told him about it.

"Jasper?" I turn around when I hear my name and smile at Seb. He's smiling and holding the hand of a very pretty girl. I smirk, having a feeling I know who she is. He's been talking about her for a long time now.

"This is Bree Tanner; from my math class," Seb says; I swear he's blushing. "Bree, this is my brother in law, Jasper Whitlock."

"Alice's husband," Bree says, she's smiling and I like her already.

"Yes, I am Ali's husband," I say, feeling proud, "it's nice to meet you." I shake the girl's hand and when she looks away for a moment I wink at Seb; he turns even redder.

"So how are you Bree? What are you doing here, doesn't your family miss you?" I stand next to her and keep her company as Seb goes to get her a drink.

"I'm good thank you for asking. And actually, it's just me and my dad and he's away on business."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, really. We spent last night together and he's glad I'm here today and not home alone."

"Well, you're certainly welcome here. Have you met everyone yet?" Bree shakes her head so I start introducing her. Seb comes back soon though and goes back to introducing her himself.

I smile at the two. Seb is almost fourteen; he and Bree are young. They may not be together. However, fate works in mysterious ways. They could be soul mates. I look across the room and smile at Alice.

The rest of the evening passes by smoothly. Christian drops by to give Cynthia a present. Other gifts are also exchanged between everyone. Alice even haves a present for Bree and I wonder how she knew she would be here. Then I remember Alice's claims of seeing the future. It makes me smile, my little psychic.

"We should be going," Alice says as she looks at Lafayette. I never knew a yawning puppy could be so adorable. Alice yawns also and I chuckle. We begin to say goodbye to everyone and I notice Alice and Edward exchange a look. I stare at them and wonder what could possibly be going on.

Our ride home is quiet and I sneak glances at Alice every now and again. Her head is back and her eyes are closed. She's stroking Lafayette's head and he's snoozing in her lap. Theories spin around in my head, but none of them seem reasonable.

"We're home," I say when we pull up to the apartment. Alice opens her eyes and smiles at me. She carries Lafayette inside and I'm left to carry in all the presents our family gave us. I don't think that's very fair, but I don't complain.

When I finally get everything inside I get out the dog bed I've been hiding and Alice puts Lafayette in it. He looks up at us, blinks a few times and then goes back to sleep. Alice wraps her arms around me and smiles.

"Thank you. He's the best present ever." I grin and pick her up bridal style. She squeals and starts kicking her legs.

"Jasper, you put me down right now!"

"I can think of a better present," I whisper in her ear. I carry her toward the bedroom and kiss her; she laughs.

"Jazz. I'd love to, but I haven't given you your present yet."

"You can give it to me tomorrow." I set her down and take off my shirt.

"But I think you'll like this present." Alice reasons as I try to take off her panty hose. Why she had to wear them is beyond me. Couldn't she just go bare-legged? That would make my job much easier. Suddenly Alice is sitting up and looking at me.

"Jasper Whitlock," she begins scolding, "if you want to have sex, you will let me give you your present first!" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Fine, fine." I say. Alice grins, claps her hands and gets off the bed. She kisses me on the cheek before running into the bathroom. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. Finally I feel the bed sag a little and know Alice is back. She crawls over and kneels next to me. She's holding something behind her back and I stare at her suspiciously.

"Ready?" she asks. I'm starting to feel excited now. Not knowing all day what it could be has gotten me curious. Alice removes her hands from behind her and hands me a plastic bag.

"Not your best wrapping, darlin'," I tease. She rolls her eyes and swats my arm.

"Just look." Alice smiles and I examine the bag. It's a sandwich bag to be specific and there's something funny looking inside.

"You're giving me a plastic stick for Christmas? Is it a hint that I should recycle because I'm trying to, I just need to get into the habit of it!" I sit up and look at her as she begins to laugh.

"You're looking at the wrong side, stupid." Alice turns the bag around so I see the other side and she points to part of the stick. It's a pink plus sign. _Why would she give me a stick with a plus sign and a pink one for that matter? I don't even like the color pink_, I think. But then, it hits me and I really do feel stupid. I kiss Alice and when I pull away she's smiling and resting her hands on her abdomen.

"We're having a baby?" I ask.

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I thought this might make up for it. What with all the fluff and what not. So now they have a puppy and a baby on the way. That sure wasn't the plan. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the big 'confronting Dad chapter' so get ready.**

**~EM~**


	37. 31 Confrontation

The very next day, we told the entire family. They were all so happy and I realized that Edward knew already. I cornered him before he left and asked him about it. He just shrugged and told me that he and Alice always go to each other for advice or help. So she told him when she found out and asked him how she should tell me.

Now we're sitting on the couch with Lafayette. It's snowing outside, but we're making the best of it. We're throwing around a tennis ball and he keeps fetching it, even when it goes behind a chair or under some furniture.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see my dad today?" I look down at her in surprise. I knew she wanted to see him, but I didn't know it would be so soon.

"I suppose so," I say slowly after looking at the clock and realizing that it's not even two.

We bundle up and put Lafayette in his little pen. He's not used to the house yet so we want him in there when we aren't home. Plus, he still enjoys chewing things and Alice doesn't want to come home to a pair of chewed up shoes.

Driving to the jail is awkward and I don't know what to say. Do I go in with her? Or let her do this on her own? I feel like I should go in. I feel like I need to protect her from him. I have been, as best I could, but this seems different.

"Ready?" I ask Alice when I park the car. She looks up at the large building and nods her head. We make our way inside and talk to a man at a desk. He makes us fill out a couple papers. I don't pay enough attention to him to remember the reason why.

Alice requests to see him in a room, instead of through some glass. That's when the man goes and gets Charlie Swan. I haven't seen Bella's father since the wedding, but he hasn't changed in the short time. He agrees to let Alice see her father in a room. I look at him, feeling concerned.

"He'll be restrained and there will be officers outside the door monitoring things," Charlie assures me and I nod. We're finally led into a small room with no windows. It has a table with a chair on each side, but neither of us takes a seat. I wrap my arm around Alice and whisper reassuring things in her ear. The door opens and a man is escorted inside. When he's put in the chair and the officers leave I get a good look at him.

Joe Brandon stares at me and I try not to feel so shocked. He looks like Alice. His dark hair and eyes are just like hers. He hasn't shaved in awhile, but he looks pretty clean. Hell, he looks _normal_. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I thought he would look as crazy as he is.

"Who are you?" he asks. He doesn't sound crazy either, just tired and sad.

"Jasper Whitlock," I say. Alice finally turns around and faces her father and he stares at her in shock.

"Ali," he says. I thought he'd be angry, but he doesn't seem angry.

"Don't Ali me," Alice says. However, she does seem angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You have been torturing me for the past few years, so I figured I might as well get this meeting over with."

"Oh."

"So whatever you have to say, just do it."

"It's not like that anymore." Joe is quiet and Alice slams her hand on the table.

"What do you mean 'it's not like that anymore'? You abused me when I was a child! You threatened me when I was grown up! And you say 'it's not like that'?"

"I was wrong a few years back. I shouldn't have done those things."

"Excuse you?" Alice seems shocked. There's not much that surprises her, so even I am surprised.

"I shouldn't have done and said those things. I was blinded."

"Blinded by what?"

"By hate, anger, mistrust… drugs and alcohol didn't help much either." Alice glares at him and I don't say anything. It's not my place to interfere here.

"That doesn't change what you did, though."

"I know that now."

"What makes this time any different?"

"I'm clean. I've stopped drinking and getting high and have been able to reflect back on my life."

"So it took getting thrown in jail to get clean and realize you were wrong?"

"No, it took hearing Chief Swan tell me that you never wanted to see me to realize my mistakes. Instead of going after you and being vengeful, I should've been seeking your forgiveness."

"Well I don't forgive you."

"I didn't think you would." Alice and Joe stare at each other. Then, she sits in the chair across from him.

"You know you're an asshole, right?" Alice asks.

"Yes."

"And I will _never _forgive you."

"I understand."

"But maybe-" Alice starts before looking back at me. I nod my head, showing my support for her. "Maybe, we could start talking."

"Talking?"

"I could visit you sometimes." I'm proud that Alice is being strong right now.

"That would make me very happy, Alice," Joe says.

"Yes, well. That doesn't mean I want you in my life when you get out. It means I'm still undecided about that. How am I supposed to know that you won't go back to your old ways?"

"I'm not going to."

"Uh-huh. Well, we'll see." Alice and Joe stare at each other and don't say anything else. I'm surprised that this has gone the way it has. I was expecting him to be screaming about killing her.

"So how's your life been?" Joe finally asks. It's one of those filler questions that people ask when there's an awkward silence.

"I got married December first," Alice says. I put my hand on her shoulder and give it a light squeeze. I wonder if she'll tell him about the baby. I kind of hope she won't.

"To this fella?" Joe looks at me and I try not to glare at him. 'Fella' was what Bella called Lafayette last night; I am not a dog.

"Yes."

"He seems good. He'll take care of you."

"I'll always take care of her," I say and Joe nods.

"The two of you gonna have kids?" Alice tenses up and Joe laughs and says, "Hey, if you don't want to tell me, fine."

"We have a puppy," I say.

"Puppies are good."

~*!*~

The visit with Alice's father went better than anyone expected. We told them all about it after and they were all very surprised. Alice is going to go again soon and Cynthia wants to go with her. Seb seems unsure if he should go or not. I don't blame him.

Alice and I are walking Lafayette down the sidewalk and talking about his newest discovery. Bras.

"He chewed it all up, Jazz!" Alice exclaims. I laugh and she punches me in the arm. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is. Of all things for him to chew up, he chooses your bra."

"Well, I liked that bra."

"Oh, Ali, you can get a new bra."

"I know." We start walking home and as soon as we reach the apartment Alice's cell phone rings. I take Lafayette inside and she follows slowly behind. She sounds excited and she keeps saying 'uh-huh'. I wonder what is going on.

"Rose had the baby," Alice says. I stare at her. We knew Rose went into the hospital last night, but I guess it still hasn't hit me. I wonder if it'll be like this for our own baby.

"It's a boy. They're naming him John Samuel." Alice is grinning from ear to ear and I feel excited as well. It really is an amazing thing.

* * *

**This was just a short little chapter, but I wanted to get the confrontation done. So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


End file.
